The Prince's Attendant
by Sabaku no Koneko
Summary: To avoid being sentenced to death, Naruto made an agreement with the prince, Sasuke. The deal was Sasuke would have him as his personal attendant in exchange for his life. SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, AU, OOC, Mpreg
1. The Agreement

Hi, everyone! I'm here again with a new story! In this story, our sweet uke, Naruto will be our perverted seme, Sasuke's little...ehem, _attendant_... Anyways, I think it would be a great story! Woot! And I'll be using Itachi-san in this story in this story! Woot!

Koneko: Hi again, Itachi-san!

Itachi: Would you please call me Itachi-kun instead?

Koneko: I can't! I like Itachi-san much better! (smiles oh-so-sweetly)

Itachi: Er...right... (blushes so very slightly)

Koneko: Un? Are you blushing, Itachi-san?

Itachi: N-no! Just start the story already! (looks away)

O...k... Well, like Itachi-san said, let's start the story now! Woot!

**Note: **Yaoi story ahead, so beware! Don't like it, don't ever dream of reading it! And no flaming please! Or else, I'll swear I'll go and kill you someday! AU, OOC

**Pairings: **Obviously, SasuNaru. Other pairings will come up some time later

**Disclaimer: **(goes and kills Masashi Kishimoto) Now, I declare that Naruto belongs to me! Muahaha! "Oh no you don't! That dobe belongs to me, and only me!" - Sasuke (O.o)

* * *

**Full Summary**

Naruto was caught stealing at the castle. He was about to be sentenced to death when the guards was stopped by Prince Sasuke. He then made a deal with the blond. In order to survive, Naruto had to agree with the deal which was making him...the prince's personal attendant?! Why would the prince choose him, a commoner, to be his personal attendant? Read on to find out!

* * *

Day One: **The Agreement**

"Let go off me!"

"Stay still, you filthy thief!"

The kitsune growled again, only to be hit by the guards once more. He hissed, sensing the burning sensation on his cheek. He tried to struggle free, but of no avail. He glared at the guard in front of him, teeth gritting together angrily. The guard scowled and hit him again with the blunt end of his spear, making the blond yell in pain again. "What's going on here?"

"Sasuke-sama!" The guard turned towards the sixteen-year-old raven who came closer to them. "Don't get so close, your Highness! He might be dangerous!" But, he was ignored by the prince.

"So...you're the one who's been stealing stuff from my castle all this while, huh?" he looked at the smaller boy with a smirk, nearing his face to the kitsune as he cupped the whiskered cheeks with one hand. "Weird, you don't look like a thief at all..."

"Let go of me, teme!" the blond tried to bite his pale hand.

"What do you think you're doing?!" the guard hit him again. "You won't be seeing the sun again for sure!"

He was about to hit the blond again with the sharp end of the spear, when Sasuke stopped him. "Let him go."

"Huh? But, Sasuke-sama..."

"I said..." the raven's tone changed. "...let him go..."

"H-hai!" the guard nodded and asked the other guards who was holding the kitsune to free him.

The tanned guy was about to walk away when the prince pulled his collar. "And don't think you can walk away that easily."

"What more do you want?!" the kitsune turned towards him with a pissed expression. "I thought I can go now."

"Says who?"

"You..."

"Did I say that? Well, guess you heard it wrong... I only said to the guards to let you go...but I didn't say that you can go..." the raven smirked again. "What's your name?"

The blond cocked his brow. "Uzumaki Naruto, why?"

'An Uzumaki? How interesting...' "Ok, Naruto-kun, here's the deal. I'll let you go...in one condition..."

"What's that?"

"You have to come to the castle first thing tomorrow morning."

"And...why should I do that?"

"You'll see..." Sasuke began to walk away. "Just be there tomorrow morning...or else I'll send my guards to go and seek for...and you wouldn't want a bad ending to your life, right?"

'The heck?' Naruto watched as the carriage in which the prince had entered left. Scratching the back of his head, he turned and headed home. 'I wonder why he wants me to be at the castle tomorrow? Am I going to be punished? Or is he going to give me some money because he pities me? ...nah,that just can't be the reasons... Guess I have to go to the castle tomorrow to find out...'

* * *

_The next morning..._

"Un..."

The morning sun shone through the window, hitting right at the kitsune's face. He frowned slightly as he slowly opened his eyes. He got up from his lying position and rubbed his eye lazily. His messy golden hair was messier than ever. He yawned as he walked into the bathroom, running a sun-kissed hand through his hair. After taking his bath, he put on a pale orange, sleeveless shirt with a high collar and a black, three-quarter jeans.

'Oh right...I have to go to the palace today...' he remembered what happened the day before.

Quickly, he ate his breakfast which consisted of his favourite food, miso ramen and a glass of plain water. After eating, he cleaned the table and headed for the door. Putting on his sandals (which look like the ninja shoes), he let out a sigh. 'I wonder what that bastard would want with me... I hope it's not a punishment or anything like that...'

"Naruto-nii-chan! Ohayou!"

"Ah, Ran-chan! Ohayou!" he greeted the little girl back. "What are you doing here this early in the morning?"

"Here! I bought this for you!" the redhead handed a piece of candy to the blond.

The kitsune ruffled her hair. "Ne, arigatou!"

"He he..." Ran giggled. "Where are you going, nii-chan?"

"Me? Well, I'm going to see the prince!" he replied, grinning.

"Oh...well, see ya later then! Ja!"

Naruto waved back and continued walking to the castle. When he reached there, he was stopped by the guards who was standing at the gate. "What do you want, commoner?" one of them asked harshly. The tanned boy frowned. 'Ok, he asked me to come here today, but he didn't fucking tell these bastards that I'm coming?!'

"I come to see the prince," he replied, trying to control his anger.

"The prince?" the other guard asked, almost laughing. "Don't be kidding, kid! There's no way Sasuke-sama wants to see you!"

'What's so funny about it?' "Hey, I'm being serious here! He did ask me to come to the castle today! If you don't believe me, you can ask him himself!" the blond frowned.

"What's all this ruckus?"

The three of them turned to see a silver-haired man. "Kakashi-san, this commoner here said that Sasuke-sama asked him to meet him today..."

"Ah, so you're the cute Uzumaki Naruto-kun?" Kakashi smiled and approached the kitsune. "Sasuke-sama told me about you yesterday. Do come inside."

Naruto grinned foxily and followed him, sticking his tongue at the guards. 'Heh, serves you right!'

* * *

_Ten minutes later..._

Knock! Knock!

"Enter," a reply came from inside the room.

Kakashi opened the door and entered, followed by Naruto. "He's here, Sasuke-sama."

The raven looked up from doing his work and noticed the kitsune. Immediately, his usual smirk formed. "Naruto-kun, I've been waiting for you. Thanks for your help, Kakashi-san. You may go now."

"Yes, your Highness," the man bowed and left.

"That is Hatake Kakashi, my faithful adviser, if you must know," Sasuke said, noticing that the blond was watching the silver-haired man as he went out of the room. "Please take a seat."

"So, why did you want me to be here in the first place?" the smaller boy asked as soon as he took his seat on the couch.

The prince chuckled. "Well, like I said yesterday...we are having a deal."

"A deal? You and me?"

"Yes, is that a problem to you?"

Naruto shook his head slightly and looked away, uninterested. 'He? Makes a deal with me? A prince? And a commoner? Right...' Then he noticed the taller guy was staring at him with the smirk still plastered on his smug face. 'What's up with this guy?' he wondered, turning towards the raven with one brow cocked. "What are you staring at?"

"Nothing...it's just that your face is so..." he stopped. "...tempting."

"Excuse me? I'm a guy for goodness sake, if you don't notice that," the kitsune replied, annoyed.

Sasuke chuckled. "I know that... It's just that, you look so much like a girl...with that golden hair and azure eyes..."

"Can we just get this over?"

The prince smirked again, which really pissed the blond off. 'Does he have to smirk all the time?! It's really annoying! Both him and his stupid, smug smirk! Kami-sama, I just hope that this will end soon...' He watched as the brunette got off his seat behind the table and went to sit in front of the smaller boy, bringing a piece of paper with him.

"Well, in exchange for your life..." he started. "...I want you to be my...personal attendant..."

"Eh?"

"Take a look at this document. Once you write down your signature at the bottom of the document, the deal will start and you will be staying in the castle with me as my personal assistant..." he stopped and turned towards the blond with the same smirk and exact smug expression on his face. "And if you don't agree...I'm afraid your life will be ended...horribly..."

Naruto cocked his brow again. "You're kidding me."

"I'm afraid an Uchiha doesn't joke around, Naruto-kun."

The tanned guy gulped and looked at the document again. 'Well...I guess it won't be so bad...I can have free food, I don't have to buy my clothes...and my only job is to be the prince's personal assistant...' Slowly, he took the pen on the coffee table and signed his name on the document. "When shall I start my job?"

"Hn...as soon as possible..."

(((--- to be continued ---)))

* * *

Finally, end of chapter one! Took me all night to finish this (as I was busy doing many other things as well). Well, what do you think? A good starter, ne? Review, please! Woot! By the way, what exactly does a w00t mean?

Itachi: Am I going to be in this story as well?

Koneko: I don't know...if you want to, I can put you in this story! (smiles)

Itachi: Um...yeah, okay... (blushes again)

Koneko: Itachi-san? Daijoubu?

Itachi: Y-yeah...I'm fine...

Oh... Well, that's it for now! Please leave a review! Woot! Ja ne!


	2. Naruto's House

Anousa, people! Ha ha, somebody finally noticed where I got the idea of this story from! It's from a SasuNaru doujinshi, 'Under the Prince's Command'! No worries though, I'm going to make it a story of my own! Ha ha! Woot!

Koneko: Ne, Itachi-san, I think I'm going to put you in my story as well!

Itachi: Oh, and what am I going to be?

Koneko: Sasuke's aniki, of course!

Itachi: Uh...right... (sweatdrop)

Koneko: You're going to be the elder prince who's going to be Sasuke's rival for winning Naruto's heart!

Itachi: (sighs) That's more I like it... (smirks)

Hm...wonder what Itachi-san means by that... Oh well, let's start the story now! Woot!

**Note: **Yaoi story ahead, so beware! Don't like it, don't ever dream of reading it! And no flaming please! Or else, I'll swear I'll go and kill you someday! AU, OOC

**Pairings: **Obviously, SasuNaru. Other pairings will come up some time later

**Disclaimer: **(goes and kills Masashi Kishimoto) Now, I declare that Naruto belongs to me! Muahaha! "Oh no you don't! That dobe belongs to me, and only me!" - Sasuke (O.o)

* * *

**Full Summary**

Naruto was caught stealing at the castle. He was about to be sentenced to death when the guards was stopped by Prince Sasuke. He then made a deal with the blond. In order to survive, Naruto had to agree with the deal which was making him...the prince's personal attendant?! Why would the prince choose him, a commoner, to be his personal attendant? Read on to find out!

* * *

Day Two: **Naruto's House  
**

"Ne, Sasuke...sama..."

"Hn?" the raven smirked, noticing that the kitsune wasn't used to calling him like that. "You know, you can just call me Sasuke if you want to."

"Uh...Sasuke...as I am your personal attendant now, what shall I do?" he asked.

The prince got up from the couch and went to the door which leads to the balcony. "Easy, you have to be with me twenty-four seven, unless I told you not to do so. You also have to obey my orders, no matter how ridiculous it is...and don't ever leave my side, which means even if I have to go to other countries, you will follow me there, got it?"

'This is not going to be good...' the blond thought, but nodded nevertheless. "Before I start my work, can I request for something?"

"Hn?"

"May I go back to my house for the last time? I'll be returning here tomorrow morning."

"Ok, you may go..." the taller guy chuckled. "But in one condition..."

Naruto made a face. 'Another condition? How many conditions does he have in his sleeve anyway?' "What is it?"

"I will follow you to your house and sleep there."

"Eh?"

"You heard me," he said.

"B-but, my house is just an ordinary, simple hut," the smaller boy stammered. "You...you won't like it there..."

"I don't mind... Besides, I'd love to take a look at your life for once..."

"EH?"

* * *

_Later..._

"Nice environment you got here..."

"Yeah right..."

The kitsune rolled his eyes. Sasuke had been following him for about thirty minutes. Luckily, nobody on the street recognise him as the prince, as nobody had really seen the prince before. However, there were some girls who went and flirted with the raven. It made Naruto went green with envy - surprisingly, it's not of Sasuke, but of the girls. 'The heck?! I'm not going to get jealous of some girls flirting with my Sasu...did I just said that? Kami! What am I thinking?!'

"Oi, dobe, are you listening?" the prince's voice brought him back to the real life.

"Nani?" the blond pouted slightly, catching the word dobe. "And don't call me that, you teme!"

The taller guy rolled his eyes. "Whatever... Anyway, where's your house?"

"It's at the end of this road. We'll be there in a couple of minutes."

"Onii-chan...!"

The both of them turned and saw a little boy running towards them. He had dark green hair, golden eyes and a dark complexion. The boy ran to Naruto and immediately jumped onto him. The blond caught him steadily in his arms. He lifted the boy and spun himself around. Sasuke just watched, trying to control the anger that was rising inside his body.

"Nii-chan, Ran-chan told me you went to the castle to the see the prince! Is it true?" the boy asked.

"Hai, Kira-kun!" the kitsune nodded, ruffling the boy's hair.

"You're back early!" Kira grinned. "Un? Nii-chan, who is he?"

The tanned guy looked at the raven and smiled. "Oh, he's...a friend. His name is Sasuke."

"Sasuke? Is he a robot?"

The prince felt his eye twitched at the remark. "Why are you saying that, Kira-kun?"

"Well...he's not moving at all...and he doesn't even smile..."

'That's it! Nobody has ever insulted Uchiha Sasuke, and it will never ever happened!' Still, he forced out a smile. "Well, little kid, I'm not a robot. See, I can move. I can smile too."

"You're lying! Your smile is fake!" the boy stuck his tongue out.

"Now, now, Kira-kun. Where's your manners?" Naruto pretended to scold the boy. "Go and play with your friends, ok? I've got some business to deal with Sasuke-kun."

"Business? Does it involve money?"

"No it doesn't, now get out of here," Sasuke gave him a death glare, resulting the boy to run away as quickly as he can.

The blond scowled. "Teme! What did you do that for?!"

"Come on now, you're wasting my time here..."

"Hey! You're the one who wanted to follow in the first place!"

* * *

_At Naruto's house..._

"We're here!"

The both of them were standing in front of a small, wooden house. "This is your house?"

"Hai, is that a problem for you?"

"...no..." the raven smirked, making the smaller boy roll his eyes. "Don't you want to invite me in?"

Immediately, Naruto blushed. "Eh? B-but..."

"Don't worry, I'm not going to say bad things about it..." Sasuke replied, entering the house.

"Hey, I didn't even invite you to come in!"

"Well, I entered by myself..."

The kitsune pouted and went inside the house as well. The prince, who didn't have any shame, just helped himself with a glass of plain water. The blond sighed and sat on the bed. The taller guy went to sit beside him. Sipping the water bit by bit, he examined the house. It was really simple, with only a bed, a kitchen, a bathroom and a small table with two chairs.

"Are you sure you want to spend the night here?" The smaller boy asked. "After seeing my house..."

"Of course."

"Eh?"

"Well, I've come this far just to sleep at your place... You don't want to disappoint me, right? Besides...it's an order." he smirked.

'Right...'

(((--- to be continued ---)))

* * *

Finally, end of chapter two! It really took me the whole day to just finish this chapter! For all my hard work today, i really appreciate it if you leave a review... That's all for now... Ja... (collapses onto the bed) 


	3. SleepingTogether?

Woot! I've noticed that I mistook the doujinshi 'At the Prince's Command' as 'Under the Prince's Command'! Gomennasai! Oh yeah, one of my reviewers(kendonall) gave me a really perverted idea, but I guess I'll use that idea later. Thanks for the suggestion anyway, Ken-chan! Love ya! Woot!

Itachi: So...when will I appear in this story?

Koneko: (shrugs) I don't know yet...but there's one question I'd like to ask you.

Itachi: Nani?

Koneko: Who do you want to be paired up with?

Itachi: Huh? (blushes) Uh...whoever you want to!

Okay, I'll pair him up with Tsubasa-nii-chan! Well, let's start the story now! Woot!

**Note: **Yaoi story ahead, so beware! Don't like it, don't ever dream of reading it! And no flaming please! Or else, I'll swear I'll go and kill you someday! AU, OOC

**Pairings: **Obviously, SasuNaru. Other pairings will come up some time later

**Disclaimer: **(goes and kills Masashi Kishimoto) Now, I declare that Naruto belongs to me! Muahaha! "Oh no you don't! That dobe belongs to me, and only me!" - Sasuke (O.o)

* * *

**Full Summary**

Naruto was caught stealing at the castle. He was about to be sentenced to death when the guards was stopped by Prince Sasuke. He then made a deal with the blond. In order to survive, Naruto had to agree with the deal which was making him...the prince's personal attendant?! Why would the prince choose him, a commoner, to be his personal attendant? Read on to find out!

* * *

Day Three: **Sleeping...Together? **

"So, what are you going to do while you're here?"

"Let me see...no paperwork to do...no orders to be signed...no..."

"Can you just tell me what you want to do today?"

"Um...what do you usually do?"

"You're asking me?"

"Of course, dobe. Do you see any other people that I can talk to?"

The kitsune scowled at Sasuke's pet name for him again. "Don't call me that, teme!" he growled. The raven only shrugged, smirking as always. Naruto pouted and furrowed his brows, both cheeks puffed out. The prince was about to laugh, looking at his funny but cute face...did he just think that Naruto's face was cute? Another smirk formed on his face.

"Whatever...back to the main topic here, what shall we do today?"

"Uh..." the blond scratched his head. "I don't know...usually I go and see Iruka-sensei...or go for some spar with my friends...or just wander around town..."

"And go to the castle to steal..." the taller guy finished him.

The smaller boy scowled again. "I thought we already got that over."

"Yes, yes, we already got it over..." Sasuke covered his mouth to stop himself from laughing.

"It's ok if you want to laugh..." Naruto murmured with his still-pouting lips, starting to blush. "...besides, it's the first time you laugh in front of me..."

The raven couldn't take it anymore. He laughed as hardly as he could, rolling himself on the hard floor(ok, only an idiot would believe that he's really doing this.). The kitsune frowned and pouted more, his cheeks red as tomatoes. Finally got into his senses again, he wiped off the tears on his eyes and looked at the blond, trying hard not to laugh again.

"Gomen, gomen..." he laughed again.

"Stop laughing already!"

* * *

_Later..._

"Gomen ne, Naruto-kun. You're still mad at me?"

"Yes I am! I'm mad at you like hell!"

"Heh...but you know what, you're the first person ever to see me like that..."

"Eh? No kidding?"

"Of course not. It was my first time laughing really hard. Actually, it was really my first time ever laughing at someone."

Naruto snickered. "No wonder I can see wrinkles on your face, even though you're still sixteen..."

"What did you say?" Sasuke scowled. "Well, at least my brain is working, usuratonkachi."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"

'Ow, that one hurts!' The raven covered his left ear. After giving him a smack on the head, the kitsune walked away - or rather, stomped away in anger. The prince snickered. He just loved messing up with people. "Oi, oi, Naruto! Wait for me! Oi!" he chased the smaller boy who went into a small stall. In front of the stall was written; 'Ichiraku Ramen'.

"Naruto-kun?" he entered the stall and noticed the blond sitting in front of the counter.

"Hmph!"

"Come on now..." the taller guy went to sit beside him. "I'm sorry, okay?"

Naruto ignored him and continued to sulk. A few minutes later, Ayame the waitress approached them. "Good day, sir. Hi, Naruto-chan! What would you like to have?" she asked sweetly, smiling. Sasuke turned towards her and glared intensely. "Um...I'll come again later, ne?" she said and quickly left the two. 'I wonder what's wrong with Naruto...and that guy beside him..."

"Naruto..."

The kitsune looked away, both hands folded together in front of his chest. "Hmph!"

"Oh, just look at that! The youthful fight between lovers!"

"Eh?"

The both of them turned and saw a guy in green. "L-Lee?" The blond recognised him.

"Don't worry! I won't disturb the both of you!" he replied. "But do make it up, okay? Oh, I just love the youthfulness of people around me!" he said happily as he went out of the stall.

'What the heck was that?!' "Who...what was that?"

The smaller boy still ignored him. "Five bowls of miso ramen, please! My friend's paying!"

"Eh? Demo..."

"Nani? You want to make it up with me, right?"

"...whatever..."

* * *

_That night..._

The smaller of the two yawned again. "Aren't you sleepy, Sasuke?"

"Not really...I usually sleep later than this..."

"Nani?" the kitsune started to whine. "But I'm so sleepy right now...!"

"You can go to sleep if you want to."

"But I can't..."

"Why not?"

"Because I am your attendant now," the blond yawned once before continuing, "So, I have to wait for you to go to sleep first..."

The raven smirked. "Really? Or are you just afraid...that I might go and rape you while you're asleep?" 'Did I just say that? Heh, guess I'm serious about this boy...' Naruto widened his eyes as he started to blush. "W-what are you saying?! There's no way I'd be afraid of you! And most of all, why would you want to rape me?! I'm a boy for goodness' sake!"

"Well, you might be a boy...but I'm a gay..." he neared his face to the blushing face of Naruto's.

"Kyaa! Let go of me! Ah, help me somebody! His going to rape me! Ah...!"

Again, Sasuke rolled himself on the floor, laughing his head off. "Ha ha ha! You should see your expression! I'm just joking! Ha ha ha!"

"NANI?!"

The smaller felt his blood boiling. He gave a really hard punch on the prince's cheek. "Go to hell, you freak!" Somehow, he felt a tinge of disappointment in his body. 'The fuck?! It's not like I really want him to mean what he had just said! ...or do I? Argh, what am I thinking?! I am not a gay for God's sake!' he shook his head violently.

"Whatever, dobe. I'm going to sleep now."

"Eh?"

"You heard me, I want to sleep," the raven replied, sitting on the side of the bed.

"Eh? Where are you going to sleep?"

"On the bed," the prince started to undress. "Is that a problem for you?"

The blond felt himself heating again. "Uh...no...but where am I going to sleep then?"

The taller guy smirked at this statement. "Well, you can sleep on the floor if you want to..." he looked at the furious kitsune. "Or...you can sleep with me on the bed..."

"Eh? D-demo..."

"How about this? Just sleep with me...it's not like you have a choice anyway, since it's an order..."

"EH?"

"Sleep with me...or you won't be seeing the sun again tomorrow," his voice changed.

Naruto gulped. He knew he couldn't do anything. But still, could he resist the growing need in his body? His eyes was still stuck at the raven's body. It was lean and a little bit muscular. The pale skin radiated in the dark room. The blond gulped again, sensing the tightness in his pants. 'Darn it! Why am I getting so excited over his beautiful, sexy body... Argh, get over it, Naruto!'

"Dobe, are you going to sit there all night? Come here and get some sleep."

"Uh...yeah..."

Sasuke smirked again, watching the smaller boy undress. He had a smaller body comparing to the prince, which looked much like a girl's body with the slight curves here and there. His long legs was slim and tanned, just like all the other parts of his body. Clad only in his navy blue boxers, he noticed the taller guy was watching him.

"Nani?"

"Nothing...come on, let's get some sleep now..."

(((--- to be continued ---)))

* * *

Yosh, chapter three is done! Wow! I didn't thought it would come out this hot! Ha ha! XD I wonder what will happen in the next chapter? Well, to know about that, we just have to wait! Woot! 

Itachi: Sasuke is so out of his real character...

Koneko: Uh huh! I made him like that on purpose! (grins naughtily)

Itachi: What are you planning to do next?

Koneko: I don't know yet...but I'll come up with something! (smiles)

Itachi: Uh...right... (blushes again)

Ok, that's all for the moment! Till we meet again! Woot! Ja! X3


	4. First Contact

Yosh! I'm finally back! After a month of disappearing, I'm finally here again! Muahahahaha! XD I'm so hyper today! Lol! Lol! Lol! Oh my God, I can't stop laughing now! Hahahahahaha! Okay, okay...hahahaha!

**Note: **Yaoi story ahead, so beware! Don't like it, don't ever dream of reading it! And no flaming please! Or else, I'll swear I'll go and kill you someday! AU, OOC

**Pairings: **Obviously, SasuNaru. Other pairings will come up some time later

**Disclaimer: **(goes and kills Masashi Kishimoto) Now, I declare that Naruto belongs to me! Muahaha! "Oh no you don't! That dobe belongs to me, and only me!" - Sasuke (O.o)

* * *

**Full Summary**

Naruto was caught stealing at the castle. He was about to be sentenced to death when the guards was stopped by Prince Sasuke. He then made a deal with the blond. In order to survive, Naruto had to agree with the deal which was making him...the prince's personal attendant?! Why would the prince choose him, a commoner, to be his personal attendant? Read on to find out!

* * *

Day Four: **First Contact**

"Mmh...nh?"

The kitsune tried to move his body again, but he was held back. Frowning with his eyes shut, he tried again, but to no avail. It was as if something was holding him and not letting go. He moved again and noticed something wrapping his slim waist. He touched it slowly and found out that it was a pair of strong but slender arms...huh?!

"What the heck?!"

Without thinking any further - or remembering anything that had happened the night before, he quickly elbowed the person behind him - with his full strength. The poor guy was sent flying half across the room and fell onto the hard, cold floor with a loud thud. Naruto got up and looked at the stalker.

"Huh?" suddenly, the memories of the night came into his mind. 'Oh. My. God...I am so dead...'

"The...hell..."

The blond began to shake in horror as he sensed the fire of anger coming out from the raven who had his bottom on the floor. His charcoal eyes were hidden behind his bangs as a murderous smile appeared on his pale face. Naruto gulped and slowly crawled towards him from the bed.

"Um...you're okay...Sasuke?"

"What the heck do you think you're doing?!" all of a sudden, Sasuke was right in front of him, clenching his collar. "Hitting me?! Don't you love your life?!"

"Gomennasai, Sasuke! Gomennasai!" he pleaded.

The taller guy tightened his fist. "No apologies!"

Before he managed to hit the smaller boy, Sasuke noticed a small teardrop hanging at the corner of the closed blue orbs. Naruto's hands was holding his forearms, trying hard to pull them away as his face reddened unbelievably. That small drop of slaty water then flowed down his whiskered face.

"Please, Sasuke...let me go..." he squeaked.

"...do you have to cry?"

The kitsune quickly wiped off his tear as soon as the prince let him go. "Shut up, teme!"

"Hn..." he smirked and walked to the bathroom. "I want to see the bed and breakfast done when I'm out..."

"Nani?!"

He looked at the smaller boy, uninterested. "You heard me...don't you love your life?"

"Ugh..."

Sasuke smirked and entered the small lavatory, leaving the pouting boy alone. Bottom lip sticking out, he frowned angrily. 'How mean! He didn't even apologise for making me cry...darn it! Why did I cry in the first place?! I'm such an idiot! ...no, he's an idiot! Who told him to hug me so gently yet so protectively with his long and slightly muscular arms...what the heck?!'

He shook his head and slapped his cheeks with his hands. 'Get out of the gutter already, Naruto!' After a few seconds, he finally cooled down. Sighing, he went to make up the bed. Then, he went straight to the kitchen and began to make breakfast. While he was preparing the breakfast, he could hear Sasuke's rich voice humming a tune inside the bathroom.

'What's that he's humming? It's so...hmm...' he started to sing to the hum as well. Believe me, if you hear them together, they make a perfect duet! Still, Naruto remembered that he still had a meal to prepare(in which he almost forgot! XD). Immediately, he continued on with his task.

* * *

_Later..._

"So, how was it?"

"How was what?"

"The breakfast! And the bed as well! Don't tell me you asked me to do it but didn't even care about it!" he pouted.

He smirked at the cute pout. "Oh, that... Well...it's horrible."

"Nani?! After all my hard work..."

He began to tear up again(my, my, somebody's being totally delicate here...;P). Sasuke rolled his eyes and breathed out. 'Really, why do you have to act like a girl? Still, I guess I'll just get over it since you look so cute and vulnerable like that...and put that lip back or I'll bite it off!' With that thought, he smirked.

"You're really such a meany..."

Suddenly, he felt two strong arms wrapping his small torso. At the spot, two tints of red appeared on his cheeks as he gulped and felt his heart racing. Slowly, he touched the pale arms. Sasuke, who was the one hugging him from behind, smirked and tightened the embrace. The smaller boy grimaced slightly.

"Oi...Sasuke, nandayou?"

"I just wanted to say sorry, is that so wrong?" he purred into the kitsune's ear.

"Yeah..." Naruto shivered, sensing the cold air of breath. "...but not like this...nn..."

The taller guy tightened his embrace. "What's wrong...Naru-chan?"

Hearing that, the blond immediately blushed as red as chillies. He could feel the cold sweats running on his forehead to his cheek and down to his chin. Meanwhile, the prince was already starting to lower his hand towards Naruto's sensitive, hidden part. He mewled when the pale hand brushed on his clothed manhood.

"Ah...don't, Sasuke...teme..."

"What's wrong, don't you like it?"

"No, Sasuke..." he mewled again. "We're...in the middle of the street..."

The Uchiha began to lick his ear. "So?"

"Nh...Sasuke..."

Suddenly, he heard a few people talking. They were coming towards the two of them. Immediately, Naruto lost his mind and turned to Sasuke, pushing him and quickly run away. The raven cursed mentally.

"The hell?! Naruto!"

(((--- to be continued ---)))

* * *

Yosh, gomennasai! I don't have much time, so I have to end it here! Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed reading this one. I promise you all I will make it much better next time! Well then, got to go now! Ja ne! 


	5. Brothers

Woot! I'm here again! Finally, after ten freaking days! Man, God I miss you all! Anyways, now that I'm here, what are we waiting for? Let's get on with the story! Oh...right, before I continue, I'd like to tell you all, there might be a spoiler in this chapter. Don't know why, just telling y'all. Oh well, let's start the story! Woot!

**Note: **Yaoi story ahead, so beware! Don't like it, don't ever dream of reading it! And no flaming please! Or else, I'll swear I'll go and kill you someday! AU, OOC

**Pairings: **Obviously, SasuNaru. Other pairings will come up some time later

**Disclaimer: **(goes and kills Masashi Kishimoto) Now, I declare that Naruto belongs to me! Muahaha! "Oh no you don't! That dobe belongs to me, and only me!" - Sasuke (O.o)

* * *

**Full Summary**

Naruto was caught stealing at the castle. He was about to be sentenced to death when the guards was stopped by Prince Sasuke. He then made a deal with the blond. In order to survive, Naruto had to agree with the deal which was making him...the prince's personal attendant?! Why would the prince choose him, a commoner, to be his personal attendant? Read on to find out!

* * *

Day Five: **Brothers**

"Naruto! Naruto!"

He continued to chase the frightened kitsune who was blushing and panting heavily. The both of them had been running for quite sometime now. A few seconds later, Naruto noticed a T-junction. He decided to turn left and quickly disappeared into the lane. Without his notice, the road led directly to the castle. He continued to run until he bumped into someone.

"Ow!"

The both of them collided with Naruto fell upon his butt. He yelped in slight pain. After a second, he realised his mistake on crashing into the person and quickly got up to face the person and to apologise to him. When he got up, he was very shocked. In front of him stood a tall guy in the age of twenties with a face that looked very much like the prince.

"Uh...gomenasai!" he bowed frantically.

"Watch where you're going..." he replied. "Where are you heading to?"

"Um...I don't exactly know..."

The raven stared at him. "You do know this way leads to the castle, don't you?"

Hearing the word castle, he immediately remembered why he was running. Quickly, his face changed as he worriedly glanced to the back a few times. The taller guy only watched as the blond fidgeted nervously in front of him. Then, he heard the smaller boy squeaking in fear. He looked to the distance and saw the other running guy.

"..."

"Naruto! Naru...what are you doing here?"

Naruto made an upset expression. "I was running away from you, you perverted bastard!"

Still, Sasuk wouldn't move. He was staring, glaring to be precise, at the other raven behind the kitsune. The blond frowned and approached him. He didn't budge, as if there was something that was stopping him from looking away. Naruto cocked his head and waved in front of the raven, which brought him back to real life.

"Oi, Sasuke! What's wrong with you?"

"...nothing..."

The older guy smirked. "...long time no see...otouto..."

"Huh?"

Naruto turned around towards the other guy. 'Did I just heard him say...otouto?' he lifted a brow. Then, he looked back at Sasuke. The raven's face was filled with anger, brows furrowed together tightly. 'Okay...what exactly is happening here?' Naruto asked himself. Truly, he wanted an explanation on why the stranger called Sasuke 'little brother' and why Sasuke's face looked really angry.

"You don't have the right to call me that anymore, aniki..."

"Aniki?" the blond blinked a few times. "Okay, okay! This has just crossed the line in my mind! What the heck is happening here exactly?! Someone tell me please!"

"Hn...you didn't tell this little fox of yours that you don't have a brother?" the raven smirked again.

"Sasuke?"

The prince grumbled. "You aren't my brother anymore..."

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke..." the third person approached the both of them. "Don't tell me that... Don't you know the tight bond between the Uchihas?"

"Shut up! You never belonged to the Uchiha family, and by God I swear you'll never be!"

Sasuke was really angry that he felt like killing the older raven at the spot. If it wasn't for Naruto, the long-haired guy might have been sent to the hell. The kitsune was the one who stopped the raven from releasing his anger at the other one. Seeing this, the tallest of the three smirked again. 'This is just getting too good...' he thought.

"What are you smirking at, you bastard?!" Sasuke yelled.

"Nothing..." he approached the both of them, stopping behind Naruto. "Arigato ne...kawaii kitsune..."

Hearing that, the blond couldn't help but to blush. Letting go of Sasuke's arms, he looked down and began to fiddle with his fingers. Sasuke noticed this and was really upset. 'I never made Naruto like that! How can he?! In just a few seconds!' This time, he was really burning in anger. Even Naruto and his brother could fell the heat.

"You are so over the line, Itachi! I'll kill you if that is the last thing I do!"

Immediately, he jumped over Naruto (and I mean over! XD) and began attacking the other raven. Unluckily, the taller guy was much faster than him - much stronger as well. In a matter of minutes, Sasuke was already on the ground with both his arms in the back, being pulled by his brothers who on top of him. He tried to struggle free, but only managed to hurt himself more.

The kitsune, who was watching this, couldn't stand it anymore. Without thinking, he pushed the guy away. Unexpectedly, he managed to push him about a metre away despite his petitie body. Still, he ignored his massive strength and helped Sasuke to get to his feet. Then, he (Naruto) glared at the tallest guy angrily - which very much, surprised both Uchiha.

"Get out of here already, you fucking disaster! Leave Sasuke alone!" he shouted. "You don't have the right to be here!"

"Huh?"

He frowned even more. "You heard me! Leave!"

Sasuke, who was still in surprise, had the funniest gaping face anybody had ever had. Meanwhile, Itachi was staring at the both of them. He was quite angry that Naruto was opposing him as well by then. Suddenly, the three of them were interrupted by a person calling for Itachi and Sasuke. That person was the royal educator, Hatake Kakashi (yeah right!)

"Prince Itachi! Prince Sasuke! Stop this already!"

"...you know he's here?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes..." the silver-haired man panted. "He's here...since yesterday...when you..."

"Yeah...I've returned..."

(((--- to be continued ---)))

* * *

Okay...what exactly is going on here? I don't know either...well, let's just wait for the next chapter to come up, okay? Then we'll all know what really is going on! Well then, ja! 


	6. Kyuubi

Nyaao! Woot! Yosh, chapter six is up! Um...what should I say? Oh yeah! I'm going to introduce Naruto's brother in this chapter! I'm using Kyuubi! He's going to be a redhead with green eyes! Hope you'll enjoy this one! Woot!

**Note: **Yaoi story ahead, so beware! Don't like it, don't ever dream of reading it! And no flaming please! Or else, I'll swear I'll go and kill you someday! AU, OOC

**Pairings: **Obviously, SasuNaru. Other pairings will come up some time later

**Disclaimer: **(goes and kills Masashi Kishimoto) Now, I declare that Naruto belongs to me! Muahaha! "Oh no you don't! That dobe belongs to me, and only me!" - Sasuke (O.o)

* * *

**Full Summary**

Naruto was caught stealing at the castle. He was about to be sentenced to death when the guards was stopped by Prince Sasuke. He then made a deal with the blond. In order to survive, Naruto had to agree with the deal which was making him...the prince's personal attendant?! Why would the prince choose him, a commoner, to be his personal attendant? Read on to find out!

* * *

Day Six: **Kyuubi**

"What the hell were you thinking about, Kakashi?!"

"But, Prince Sasuke..."

"No buts! I don't care what you say anymore! I want him out of this castle! Out of my LIFE!"

The argument carried on until about half an hour later when Kakashi was told to get the hell out of Sasuke's room. The silver-haired man left the room as told. Meanwhile, the raven banged on the table angrily. He really hated the fact that his brother had returned, and what's more, the fact that he almost got Naruto away from him!

"KUSO!"

Naruto, who had been standing near him all the time, felt sorry for the Uchiha. He wanted to help, but he just didn't know what to do. He only watched as the taller guy threw a tantrum, throwing all the stuff on his table. The kitsune was quite afraid as he had never seen that side of the prince ever before. He gathered his courage slowly.

"...S-Sasuke..."

"..."

"Sasuke?" he called again.

"...please Naruto..." the raven spoke, hiding his eyes behind his bangs. "...just leave me alone for a while..."

The blond kept quiet, quite taken aback with Sasuke's reaction. Still, he tried to smile - which really looked liked a forced smile, and walked out of the room slowly, also eyes hidden behind his golden bangs. After closing the door, the tears which had dwelled at the corner of his eyes fell onto the floor. Clenching his fists, he sniffled and let out a trail of small sobs.

Never in his life he had actually cried, and what's more it was just because of a guy asking him to leave him alone. As he cried, he slowly lowered himself until he was practically sitting on the floor. Hugging both his legs in front of his chest tightly, he continued to weep silently. Suddenly, he heard a few steps coming towards him.

Quickly, the kitsune got to his feet and wiped the tears off his face. After a while, he saw a figure appearing from a sideway. It was the raven, Itachi. He saw the blond and smiled slightly. Naruto tried to smile back, but it looked horribly forced out. The pirnce noticed this, and he also noticed the redness in Naruto's eyes. Immediately, he knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong, kawaii kitsune?"

"Uh..." he blushed slightly, knowing he had been found out. "...nothing..."

The older guy approached the boy and patted his head. "Come on, you know you can tell me anything..."

"Um..."

* * *

_Later..._

"So that's it?"

"...why do you sound like that?"

"No, it's just that..." the raven chuckled. "My brother is always like that. If you want to spend your life with him, you'll have to bear his anger , you know? I'm used to it...so it doesn't really affect me that much..."

"...Itachi-san..." the kitsune spoke.

"Call me Itachi."

The blond stared at the taller guy. "...Itachi...um...do you ever fall in love?"

The prince looked at Naruto, blinking his eyes a few times. Really, he hadn't expected the boy to ask him such a thing. He stayed like that for a while, until they heard noises coming from one side of the castle. Startled, the both of them went to check it out. When they reached the other garden (yes, there are three gardens inside the castle compound!), they saw the guards trying to catch hold of a person.

"Let go of me, you...!"

"Huh?"

The kitsune stopped. The voice sounded familiar to him - too familiar actually. From between the red-uniformed men, he could see a guy with red hair trying to break loose from their hold. They met eyes and immediately, the blond widened his eyes. The redhead stared at him for a while, before he managed to struggle free and dashed towards Naruto.

"Naruto!" the redhead jumped towards the kitsune, hugging him tightly. "Naruto! Please tell them I'm your brother!"

"...is this true, Uzumaki-san?" one of the guards asked.

The blond sighed. "...hai, he is my big brother, Uzumaki Kyuubi. Sorry for troubling you all..."

"No problem at all, Uzumaki-san!"

With that, the guards went away. Naruto then got away from his brother's embrace as quickly as he can. Indeed, he never liked being hold like that. After he managed to do so, he looked at his brother and suddenly remembered about Itachi. He turned to the raven - who was practically drooling at the sight of the turquoise-eyed guy.

"Um...what's wrong with you, Itachi?"

"Huh?" the raven then realised what he was doing and quickly wiped his drool off his face. "Uh..gomen ne..."

Kyuubi stared at him with a weird face. "...anyway, aniki..."

"Hm?"

"What are you doing here?" the kitsune frowned.

"Oh yeah...well, I was told that you're here. So, I decided to check if what they were saying is true or not since I couldn't find you anywhere around the village..." the redhead suddenly stopped. "Anyway, otouto...what are _you_ doing here? Isnt it weird for a commoner to be in a castle? And what's more...you're free to roam around the castle..."

"Before I explain it to you, my name's Uchiha Itachi and I'm the older prince. My little brother, whom name is Uchiha Sasuke, had a deal with your brother...and it was to make your brother his...personal attendant...as a punishment for trying to steal from the castle, isn't that right, kawaii kitsune?" the raven winked at the blond.

Naruto made a face, but blushed slightly when he heard the word 'personal'. "...yeah, that's how I ended up here."

"Oh...but where _is_ this Sasuke you're talking about?"

(((--- to be continued ---)))

* * *

Yosh, the ending of this chappy! I know it's kinda crappy, but I promise it'll get better real soon! Next chappy is very hot, just a hint! What's it all about? Just wait to find out! Woot! Ja ne! 


	7. Problem with Kyuubi

Woot! Anousa again! Um...in these few days, I've been thinking, why must Sasuke be so emo? And yesterday, I opened a naruto hentai game which showed Naruto making out with Hinata. But I still think that he fit more with the bastard, and I feel sorry for him indeed, to have an emo as a lover...well, whatever, I'm starting this chapter now! Woot!

**Note: **Yaoi story ahead, so beware! Don't like it, don't ever dream of reading it! And no flaming please! Or else, I'll swear I'll go and kill you someday! AU, OOC

**Pairings: **Obviously, SasuNaru. Other pairings will come up some time later

**Disclaimer: **(goes and kills Masashi Kishimoto) Now, I declare that Naruto belongs to me! Muahaha! "Oh no you don't! That dobe belongs to me, and only me!" - Sasuke (O.o)

* * *

**Full Summary**

Naruto was caught stealing at the castle. He was about to be sentenced to death when the guards was stopped by Prince Sasuke. He then made a deal with the blond. In order to survive, Naruto had to agree with the deal which was making him...the prince's personal attendant?! Why would the prince choose him, a commoner, to be his personal attendant? Read on to find out!

* * *

Day Seven: **Problem with Kyuubi**

"Sasuke? Well, he..."

"He's inside his room for now," Itachi pointed to his back. "...your brother and mine just had a small fight..."

"Huh?"

The kitsune made a face at the way which lead to Sasuke's room. "Yeah, he's such a teme! Just because his borther has returned home, he doesn't have to be so mad! Especially at me! I hate you, teme!" he stuck out his tongue angrily.

"Um...teme?" the redhead cocked his brow. "But I thought he's the prince...isn't it wrong to say bad things about him?"

"Yeah, but there is an exception for Naruto..." the raven trailed off went they heard someone stomping towards them.

All three of them turned and saw a rather angry-looking raven approaching them. Again, the green-eyed guy lifted his brow with Itachi snickering and Naruto blushing slightly when Sasuke grabbed his arm all of a sudden. The blond frowned and glared at the prince, who in return, glared an even deathlier glare that stopped the smaller boy from doing so.

"...what do you want, otouto?" the older raven suddenly asked. "You know it's not polite to interrupt in a conversation..."

"...shut up, aniki. This has nothing to do with you..." was his relpy, hiding his eyes behind his bangs.

The taller of the two cracked his neck. "Still...you have to know, we're having Naruto's brother over here..."

"..."

The raven stopped and glanced slightly at the redhead, still holding Naruto's arm - who didn't make any move to be free from the prince. Kyuubi stared at Sasuke, then at his brother and back to Sasuke. Then, he sighed and forced a smile at him, which turned out to be a smirk rather than an innocent smile. The prince then looked away.

"Uzumaki Kyuubi desu. Yoroshiku ne, Sasuke-kun," the redhead said when he was about to leave, taking Naruto with him. "And try not to be so emo, okay? My brother doesn't really do for that kind of people, you know..."

Hearing that, the both of them stopped immediately. Sasuke turned around and noticed the crimson red hues on Naruto's cheeks. He too, blushed all of a sudden. Letting go of the ktisune's arm, he coughed slightly. Meanwhile, the blond began playing criss-cross with his fingers. Looking at this, Kyuubi smirked and approached the smaller raven.

"Hey, kid," the redhead whispered. "It's really hard to get my brother, so...just be gentler with him, ne? Besides, his my only family member left...so I won't be nice with you if I find out that you hurt him, either it's physically or mentally...got it? And one more thing, you Naruto-chan...loves cosplaying, if you know what I mean..." he purred slowly, making Sasuke's blood ran all the way from his heart to his nose.

'Whoa...this guy's good at making someone hot...' Itachi, who was watching the whole scene, thought. 'I wonder...' gradually, a smirk formed on his face. Meanwhile, Naruto who was also watching the situation, felt a little bit of jealousy, noticing the small trail of blood running down Sasuke's nose. 'Hmph! How can aniki make him bleed only after a few seconds while I haven't even once! Even after a few days living with that teme! No fair! ...what am I thinking?'

Kyuubi noticed the envious look on his brother's face and decided to play a little more. Smirking at the bleeding Uchiha, he playfully stuck out his tongue and licked the blood on the raven's lips. Seeing that, the kitsune felt his blood boiling. The older raven was in the same state as well (remember, he likes Kyuu-kun). The both of them glared at the redhead and the raven tensedly.

"Aniki..." the blond called, eyes hidden behind his golden bangs. "Let. Go. Of. My Sasuke!"

"Huh?"

"I said, let go of MY SASUKE!" all of a sudden, the boy pushed his brother away and hugged the raven, as if he was preventing him from running away.

"...N-Naruto?"

The smaller boy gazed at the Uchiha for a few seconds before he did something unexpected - he kissed the taller guy right on his lips. Startled, Sasuke stood frozen. Naruto furrowed his brow when he received no response from the prince. He was about to break the kiss when suddenly, the raven held him tightly, deepening the kiss.

"Nh...?"

This time, it was the kitsune's turn to froze. His eyes were even bigger than saucer plates as he stared at the taller guy, shocked with his action. Sasuke smirked at the blond, parting his lips and licking Naruto's lips. The smaller boy was very surprised at this, but opened his mouth slowly, accepting the wet muscle in his hot cavern.

"Mn..." he moaned between kisses. "Nn..."

Once they thought they were already in heaven, suddenly they were brought back to real life. "Ehem!" the two of them broke apart and turned around. Kyuubi was blushing slightly, but he was smiling at the same time. Itachi, on the other hand, was utterly surprised with the scene that he had just seen. Faint red tints could be seen on his cheeks.

"Well then, you two," the redhead spoke. "I think your problem is settled now. So, you might think of continuing this sometime later, okay? Right now, can we settle about my problem? I mean, Naruto's my little brother...so I've been thinking of staying here with him. You know, just for the sake of his safety and stuff like that..."

"..."

Sasuke glared slightly at him, but he just grinned innocently in return. The prince rolled his eyes and turned back to Naruto. To his surprise, the kitsune was still holding to him, but his face was beet red and he was staring at the raven's chest, not daring to look at his face. Instead, the smaller boy was playing with his shirt. The taller guy sighed at the blond's cute behaviour.

"...you may stay here, if that's what you want..." he turned slightly at Kyuubi. "...but you can have full faith on me, I won't hurt your little brother, ever. Not even a slight bit...isn't that right, Naruto?"

"Huh? Uh...yeah..."

"Hm...well, that's settled then! Now, let's go and have some meal, okay? I'm hungry!"

(((--- to be continued ---)))

* * *

Again, it ended totally different than what I had expected! XO Anyways, I hope you all did enjoyed this one, because I think this one is kawaii! What do you all think? Review please! Woot! Ja ne! 


	8. First Move?

Yosh! Anousa, everyone! Okay, the last chappy was cute, and funny, I know that! Thanks a lot for all your reviews, now we shall move on to the next chapter! Okay, what is this chapter about? Um...uh...well, we'll just go with the flow and find out what will happen, ne? Hehe, yosh! Woot!

**Note: **Yaoi story ahead, so beware! Don't like it, don't ever dream of reading it! And no flaming please! Or else, I swear I'll go and kill you someday! AU, OOC

**Pairings: **Obviously, SasuNaru. Other pairings will come up some time later

**Disclaimer: **(goes and kills Masashi Kishimoto) Now, I declare that Naruto belongs to me! Muahaha! "Oh no you don't! That dobe belongs to me, and only me!" - Sasuke (O.o)

* * *

**Full Summary**

Naruto was caught stealing at the castle. He was about to be sentenced to death when the guards was stopped by Prince Sasuke. He then made a deal with the blond. In order to survive, Naruto had to agree with the deal which was making him...the prince's personal attendant?! Why would the prince choose him, a commoner, to be his personal attendant? Read on to find out!

* * *

Day Eight: **First Move?**

"So...what are the two of you now?"

"Huh?"

The kitsune looked at his brother, than turned to the raven who was sitting beside him. He immediately blushed and looked down when he realised the prince was staring at him. The taller guy smirked at his reaction and turned back to his food, eating it silently. Meanwhile, the older raven, who was sitting in front of them, just gave the two a weird stare.

"...uwah!" the blond suddenly yelped, blushing as heavily as he could.

As quickly as that too, the two older guys looked at him. He just stared at them with crimson cheeks while the guy beside him continued to eat peacefully as if nothing had happened. He then realised two pairs of eyes were watching him, so he just glared back in response. Then, he glanced at the boy beside him, smirking naughtily.

"You...!"

"...na?"

"Grr...!" Naruto growled slightly before turning back to his plate. 'Sasuke no teme! How dare he! Groping my butt in the middle of a meal! Teme! Teme! Teme! Teme teme! ...huh? Kyah, he's doing it again!' "Stop it, teme!" Immediately, he slapped the raven's hand which was squeezing his buttcheek playfully. Then, he got up and dashed off.

"...what's up with him?" Itachi asked, watching as the boy ran off to his room.

"Hn..." was Sasuke's reply as he too, left the table and headed to Naruto's room. 'Dobe, dobe...you're such a cutie...my cutie. Hai, today I will get you...my little Naruto-chan...' A smirk grew on his face as he thought alone.

Meanwhile, the blond was already in front of his room. He opened the door and quickly slammed it close when he got inside. 'Damn that perverted bastard! Fine, we already kissed, and that meant that we like each other...so what?! It doesn't mean that he can do anything to me! I'm not a girl! ...but I belong to him...aren't I? ...what does that mean?'

While he was busy finding the answer, he forgot to lock the door. He only remembered about it when he heard the door being locked by someone. All of a sudden, he felt a cold sweat trickling down his cheek. Gulping and shivering slightly at the same time, he slowly turned around - only to find a smirking, rather hungry-looking raven.

"Uh..." he tried to speak, but the only thing that came out of his mouth was hot air.

"...Naru-chan..." the voice of the Uchiha immediately sent shiver down his spines. "Finally..."

"F-f-finally w-what?" he stuttered. "S-Sasuke?"

He widened his eyes in horror as the raven suddenly crashed his lips onto the red lips of Naruto's. The kitsune gasped in surprise, which very much gave the taller guy the opportunity to shove his tongue into the hot, sticky cavern. While they were kissing, Sasuke pushed the smaller boy so that he fell onto the bed, making sure he didn't break their kiss.

"Mn...nh...ah..."

The blond gave out delighful moans as the prince skillfully made a trail of butterfly kisses from the edge of his lips to his neck, leaving as many visible hickeys as possible. He mewled loudly when Sasuke licked his sensitive spot. The raven smirked and began sucking the spot - hard enough to create a large mark on it.

He licked his tongue after seeing his masterpiece, staring at the bluge on Naruto's crotch. "Heh...you're already hard down here..." he gave the bulge a playful squeeze, causing the smaller boy to moan loudly. "S-Sasu...ah...s-stop it...n-no...Sasu..." the kitsune began to tremble with pleasure, arching his back with his eyes closed as the raven slowly pumped his clothed manhood.

"Ah...ah...un...so...good..."

"What is this, dobe?" the taller guy bent down to lick Naruto's lips. "Don't tell me that is so good...it is just the beginning..."

Slowly, he unzipped the orange pants the blond was wearing, freeing his hardened shaft. He smirked again, staring at the manhood - and compared it to his. "Hn...you're so small, you know?" he teased the smaller boy.

"Teme, shut up," the kitsune glared at him, pouting angrily. "Besides...it...it's not the real to..." the smaller boy started to blush heavily (well, he _was_ blushing from the start, right?). "...to...um..."

"To what...?" the raven whispered at his ear, causing the blond to shiver in pleasure as the hot air buzzed around his ear. "Hm? Tell me...my little kitsune..." he licked the golden-haired boy's ear, receiving another delightful mewl from the kitsune.

"S-shut up, teme...ha...you...you know...ah...what I'm...nn...talking about...ah..." the smaller of the two said between moans as the prince skillfully used his teeth to unzipped Naruto's sweatshirt (yeah, I'm telling you, Naruto is wearing he clothes he had in the real story...big deal...) and began making another trail of butterfly kisses around Naruto's chest and abs.

"Nh...ah! Ah...ah..." the smaller boy arched his back again, moaning with pleasure as Sasuke sucked and licked his hardned nipple, skillfully pinching and playing with the other nipple with his free hand while his other hand kept on pumping Naruto's member. "Ah...no...Sasu...mn...ah...I'm...I'm going to...gonna...ah...!"

The kitsune came, dirtying his boxers, pants and Sasuke's hand. "Hn...you came a lot, dobe...and quite fast, too..." he smirked, licking the cum around his hand. "Hm...it tastes sweet..." he teased the blond.

"Teme!" Naruto yelled between pants. "How many times...must I told you...to shut up?!"

"Hm, let me see...three times?" the raven smirked again.

The smaller boy glared angrily at him, pouting his cute pout. "...anyway, let's just continue this tonight. Everyone might be waiting for us outside...Kami-sama, I have to wash my self first! Un...I feel so dirty! And sticky, and messy too! This is all your fault!" he pointed to the prince, literally accusing the taller guy for making him dirty and all.

"Right..." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Anyways...I want my prize tonight, okay?" he tugged at Naruto's waistband, making him blush immediately.

"Teme, let go of my pants!"

The raven smirked again and gave the kitsune a small kiss before leaving the room so that the blond could wash himself and change his clothes. The smaller boy made a face and stuck out his tongue at the prince. When the guy had gone out of the room, he quickly scurried to the door and slammed it shut, making sure to lock it.

He then walked slowly to his bed, sighing. 'Tonight's gonna be a really long night...'

(((--- to be continued ---)))

* * *

Lol! Finally, an ending that I expected! Lol! That's right, Naru-chan! Tonight's gonna be a long night 'cause Sasuke is going to slam you real hard that you will not be walking for at least two days! Hahaha! I am so cruel! Hahaha! XD Ehem! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this one! Woot! Review please! Woot! Ja ne! 


	9. Aishiteru!

Woot! Anousa, people! Okay, here comes day nine, the steamy scene! Woot! Really, I have such a perverted mind these few days! Lol! Oh well, at least I'm using it for good! Lol! Lol! Anyways, here's the next chappy! Enjoy! Woot!

**Note: **Yaoi story ahead, so beware! Don't like it, don't ever dream of reading it! And no flaming please! Or else, I swear I'll go and kill you someday! AU, OOC

**Pairings: **Obviously, SasuNaru. Other pairings will come up some time later

**Disclaimer: **(goes and kills Masashi Kishimoto) Now, I declare that Naruto belongs to me! Muahaha! "Oh no you don't! That dobe belongs to me, and only me!" - Sasuke (O.o)

* * *

**Full Summary**

Naruto was caught stealing at the castle. He was about to be sentenced to death when the guards was stopped by Prince Sasuke. He then made a deal with the blond. In order to survive, Naruto had to agree with the deal which was making him...the prince's personal attendant! Why would the prince choose him, a commoner, to be his personal attendant? Read on to find out!

* * *

Day Nine: **Aishiteru!**

"Naruto-kun!" the silver-haired man called him. "...is there something wrong?"

The blond stared at the man before blinking a few times. Then, he shook his head and smiled weakly. "It's nothing. I'm fine, Kakashi..." was his reply before he went off, leaving the masked man dumbfounded.

"Hm...I wonder what's with him..." he said to himself, not noticing a person approaching him from behind.

"Kakashi..."

"Hn?" he turned around and saw Itachi. "Oh, Prince Itachi, something's the matter?"

The raven smirked. "...iie, it's just that...I can't wait for night to come..."

With that, he too walked away, once again leaving Kakashi in a state of confusion. 'Really...' he thought, scratching the back of his head. 'I don't know what's up with everyone today... First it was Prince Sasuke, then it was that redhead...what was his name again? Kyuubi? Whatever with that...then it was Naruto-kun, and now it's Prince Itachi...' he sighed and went back to his work.

Meanwhile, back to our troubled kitsune, he was still walking alone steadily - or is it unsteadily? Never mind that, he was walking alone, passing the garden, the hall and the dining room. His face was blank, but he had faint pink hues on each of his whiskered cheeks. Everytime he thought back about the naughty thing he did with the prince, he would blush heavily and quickened his pace.

"...ne, otouto!"

"Huh?" the blond looked up.

"...what's wrong?" his brother, Kyuubi asked. "Your face is red. Are you sick or something?"

"I-iie! D-daijoubu!" the smaller boy pushed the redhead's hand away from his forehead. 'Kuso! Am I really blushing that heavily that aniki could see it?!' he screamed mentally, gulping some bitter saliva.

The taller guy stared at his brother for a while. "...okay then...just watch after yourself, okay?"

"..." the blond watched as his brother went away, disappearing into the distance.

'Really...I don't know what I am being afraid of...' the kitsune sighed when the redhead were out of sight. 'I mean...it's not like I don't know that Sasuke likes...loves me...' he blushed at that thought. 'Anyway...yeah...I've never really thought about it... Does Sasuke really have feelings for me? I mean...yeah, we kissed and all...but what if he only does that to tease me? What if...he doesn't really have feelings for me?'

That thought made him teared up. He crouched at one corner and began crying himself off silently. Without knowing it, someone approached him - very quietly that even the lizards only noticed him at the last minute. He crouched in front of the blond and patted his golden hair, making the smaller boy flinched all of a sudden.

"Oi, dobe..."

"Huh?" Naruto looked at the raven with wet eyes. "...Sasuke?"

"Why are you crying?" Sasuke asked lovingly, wiping the tears off the blond's face.

The smaller boy stared at the prince for a while before shaking his head slightly, holding both the taller guy's hands. "It's...it's nothing..."

"Then why are you crying, dobe?" the prince asked again, furrowing his brows worriedly. "Tell me, what's the matter?"

"Nothing...it's really nothing..."

The raven stared at the kitsune for a while. All of a sudden, he attacked Naruto's lips. Surprised with the sudden act, the blond widened his eyes. More tears came streaming down his cheeks as the taller guy hugged him tighter, deepening the kiss. He then parted his lips, giving the prince the permission to enter his mouth.

Weirdly enough, the raven did not do so. Instead, he broke the kiss and immediately lifted the smaller boy. Carrying the blond bridal-style, he walked into his room. He then threw the kitsune onto the bed and closed the door, locking it from inside. Naruto only watched as Sasuke slowly approached him again, unbuttoning his shirt.

"S-Sasuke?"

"I'm sorry, Naruto-chan..." he crept slowly towards the kitsune, sending shivers down his spines. "...I can't help but to get turned on when I saw your kawaii face just now..." Before the blond could say anything, his lips were crashed by the raven's hungry lips. Surprised, the kitsune opened his mouth. Seeing his opportunity, the raven shoved his wet muscle into the hot cavern.

"Mn...nn..." Naruto moaned into Sasuke's mouth as the foreign togue explore his insides.

After a minute, they broke the kiss. The kitsune panted and moaned again as the raven began attacking his neck, giving him lots of hickeys in addition to some of the hickeys which were still there. He then sucked on the most sensitive spot on the blond's neck, making a bright crimson mark on it. As he did so, the smaller let out many delightful mewls and moans.

"Nn...Sasu...ah!" he yelped when Sasuke tore his clothes apart. "Sasuke...!"

He ignored Naruto's whining and licked one of the perked nipples, making him gasp in sudden pleasure. Arching his back, he began moaning and mewling again as he tried to persuade Sasuke to suck him harder. The raven smirked at this and playfully pinched the kitsune's other nipple, makimg him gasp again.

"Hn, you like it, Naru-chan?" he teased, looking into Naruto's lustful eyes.

"Sasuke...kun..." the blond replied with a blushed face and an inviting voice. "Please...give me more...please..."

"Whatever you wish, my little kitsune..."

The prince kissed the smaller boy again, only this time it was a loving, passionate kiss. Wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck, Naruto yet again moaned into the kiss. Indeed, he had never feel something like that before. 'Mn...Sasuke...is this...love?' he wondered to himself, closing his eyes as he tried to dissolve himself into the pleasure.

When they broke apart for air, the taller guy gazed into the kitsune's azure eyes. "Naruto...I'm sorry for asking this...but...will you be mine forever right now? I...I want to have all of you..." Naruto noticed the small pink hues on Sasuke's pale cheeks. He smiled and gave the prince a light kiss on his nose.

"You can have me, Sasuke...for I am willingly to give it all to you..."

He then hugged the taller guy. After a few seconds, they broke apart and Sasuke unbuttoned Naruto's pants. The blond blushed harder and covered his eyes with his hands, not daring to see the upcoming scene. However, the raven lifted his hands and put them away, gazing straight into the smaller boy's eyes. "...you're afraid, Naruto?"

"I-iie..." he blushed even harder. "...just go on with it..."

The raven did not ask any further. Instead, he started to suck his fingers, wetting the digits nicely. Then, he slowly insert one digit into Naruto. The blond flinched slightly at the strange sensation. Sasuke waited until the blond relaxed, then he entered the second finger and began doing scissoring motion in intend to widen the kitsune.

"Nh..." The smaller boy wriggled the fingers deeper into him to get used to the new sensation inside him.

After a few seconds, Sasuke put in the third finger which caused the blond to furrow his brows and hiss slightly. "Daijoubu, Naruto?"

"...y-yeah..." he nodded slightly. Suddenly, he felt the end of Sasuke's digit touching his sweet spot. "Ah, Sasuke! There!" Immediately, he arched his back and moaned loudly.

The taller guy continued to thrust the smame spot a few more times, making the blond moan and mewl in pure delight. SUddenly, he took his digits out, causing the kitsune to groan at the loss of pleasure. All of a sudden, he felt a a nudge on his entrance. Slowly, Sasuke inserted his huge throbbing member into Naruto.

"Ah! Ah! No!" the smaller boy began to shed tears as the pain stung his whole body. "No, I'm ripping! Sasuke...!"

Immediately, Sasuke stopped moving. "Shu..." he hushed the kitsune, intending to soothe him down. "Gomenasai...it'll be better in a minute..." he whispered into Naruto's ear as he gently carressed the blond's cheek and wiped away his tears. Then, he waited until the smaller boy got used to the feeling and relaxed.

"You...can move now...Sasuke..." he said so silently the raven could barely hear it.

He heard it hiowever, and began moving. He moved slowly at first, but quickened his pace as he was gettin more and more turned on by the lewd expression on Naruto's face and all his pantings and moanings. All of a sudden, Naruto screamed his name and arched his back beautifully when he rammed at the kitsune's sweet spot.

He lost his senses and started to thrust into Naruto violently. Holding on tightly onto the raven, Naruto could not help but to scream and moan loudly each time his sweet spot was hit. It did not take so long for him to come onto both of their hot sweaty bodies, screaming Sasuke's name as loudly as possible. Feeling the sudden tight sensation around his manhood, the raven came deep inside the blond only a while later, moaning his name.

Then, he crashed onto Naruto's body, energy lost from the workout. The kitsune too, was panting from losing all his energy. After a few seconds, Sasuke slowly pull out his member from the blond. He then rolled himself to the side so that the smaller boy could have some space for himself. After about half a minute, Naruto could finally catch his breath. He turned to Sasuke who was still panting.

"...ne, Sasuke?" he asked slowly, touching Sasuke's chest.

"Huh?"

"If I tell you...I love you..." he blushed slightly at that sentence. "...would you say that you love me too?"

The raven looked at him, already cooling down. "...of course. I love you very much...even more than I love myself...ever since the first day I laid my eyes on you. I love you with all my heart, Naruto... You love me, don't you?"

"Um...yeah...I love you too..."

Sasuke smiled slightly and kissed Naruto's forehead, again making him blush. Ruffling the kitsune's hair, he pulled him into a tight, loving embrace. Then the two of them drifted into their dreamland, happily ever after...

(((--- to be continued ---)))

* * *

Right...not ever after yet! No, the story's not done yet! Next chappy will come out soon! I want to do a Mpreg in this one, so I'd like your opinion. Should I do it? Or should I just stick to the whole mainpoint? But then, I don't have a plot to go...I guess I'll just go with the Mpreg, okay? Yosh! A Moreg! I can't wait for it! Woot! Ja ne!


	10. Kakashi

Alrighty, here is chappy ten! Okay, like I said, I'm going to make an Mpreg, but not in this chappy! No, Naru-chan is still too young for that! He's only sixteen, it's just not...possible! Okay, okay, before I go on and on with my blabberings, let's just start the story! Woot! Oh, and Naru-chan's gonna be pregnant in a few years!!

**Note: **Yaoi story ahead, so beware! Don't like it, don't ever dream of reading it! And no flaming please! Or else, I swear I'll go and kill you someday! AU, OOC

**Pairings: **Obviously, SasuNaru. Other pairings will come up some time later

**Disclaimer: **(goes and kills Masashi Kishimoto) Now, I declare that Naruto belongs to me! Muahaha! "Oh no you don't! That dobe belongs to me, and only me!" - Sasuke (O.o)

* * *

**Full Summary**

Naruto was caught stealing at the castle. He was about to be sentenced to death when the guards was stopped by Prince Sasuke. He then made a deal with the blond. In order to survive, Naruto had to agree with the deal which was making him...the prince's personal attendant! Why would the prince choose him, a commoner, to be his personal attendant? Read on to find out!

* * *

Day Ten: **Kakashi**

"Nnh..."

The kitsune opened his eyes slowly and made an attempt to get up, only to feel a really stinging pain running along his bottom and back. "Ow!!"

"...Naru?"

"D-daijoubu...you go back to sleep, Sasuke..." he faked a smile. 'Kuso! My ass hurts like hell! Kami-sama, if only we didn't do it too many times last night...ow...!' he hissed and flinched when the stinging was felt again.

Indeed, after their first love-making the day before, the two had gone straight to their dreamland. However, the both of them woke up in the middle of the night and did 'it' again and again. The blond was sure that he came numerous times from all the pleasure that the raven gave him while they were making love.

"I should've known that it would be this painful! Ow ow ow ow ow!" he whined.

"Naruto?" the taller guy opened his eyes in alert. "Daijoubu?"

"..." the smaller boy could only blushed as he looked into Sasuke's eyes. "I-iie..."

"Hn? Oh..."

The raven smirked and gave Naruto a light kiss on his temple, ruffling his golden hair. The kitsune pouted slightly, his face redddened even more. Sighing, the other guy got off the bed, took a towel from the rack and cover himself. Telling the blond to wait for him a while, he went out of the room. A few minutes later, he returned with some painkillers and a glass of water.

"Here, it will lessen the pain..."

"Nh..." he took two of the painkillers and swallowed them before gulping down the water. "...arigato..."

"Hn..." the prince smiled.

The blond then stared at the raven before pulling him for a kiss. He let Sasuke's tongue explored his mouth, moaning when the wet muscle came in contact with his own muscle. After about half a minute, they broke apart for air. Naruto gazed into Sasuke's eyes, face tinted with pink colour. The taller guy smirked and gave him a peck on the nose.

"How are you now?"

"...daijoubu," the kitsune smiled.

"Hn..." the raven suddenly picked the smaller boy and carried him bridal-style. "Care for a bath then?"

* * *

_Later..._

"Minna-san, ohayou!"

"Ohayou, aniki," the blond replied.

"Well, looks like someone's in a good mood today!" Kyuubi grinned. "So, how did things turn out last night?"

The kitsune blushed and pushed his brother away. Sasuke only smirked as he stared at Naruto's behaviour. Itachi, with his usual fakeful smile, tugged Kyuubi's arm and told him to sit down beside him. The redhead pouted slightly but did as told. The kitsune cocked his brow and watched the pair as they whispered something at each other then giggled like two school girls.

"...what's up with the both of you?" he asked.

"Nani?" his brother replied, quite annoyed. "Don't think that only the two of you can be lovey-dovey with each other. We can too, isn't that right, Tachi-kun...?" he leaned over to Itachi like a horny, love-lusted girl.

The smallest of the four made a disgusted face and turned to his boyfriend, whom just snickered in respond. "Say something about them, Sasuke!" the boy whined, annoyed with the two lovebirds.

"What do you want me to tell them?" the raven smirked and neared the blond, purring into his ear. "They're just showing their love for each other... We should be doing the same thing as well, you know?"

"Ah, there are so many perverts inside here!"

Then, Kakashi entered the dining room and saw the two pairs of lovers. "Huu...that makes me as the only one without a lover..." he let out a fake cry and approached the four of them. "Maa, maa, no need to get all lovey dovey right now, you all..." he said, taking his seat in front of Naruto, beside Kyuubi.

"Aww...is Kakashi-sensei jealous 'cause he doesn't have anyone to love?" Itachi teased, hugging the redhead.

"Well, I would love to get one..." he smiled underneath his mask. "But unfortunately, no one wants me..."

Naruto stared at him as sasuke continued to nibble his ear. "That's so sad... Hey, I got an idea!" he got up so suddenly that Sasuke was pulled down towards the chair by the sudden force of gravity.

"Oi, dobe..."

"Oops! Gomenasai, Sasuke!" he apologised before turning back to the silver-haired man. "Anyways, Kakashi-sensei, I'll get you someone to be hooked up with! But...I need someone's help to get that person to be able to enter the castle..." he ended his sentence by looking at Sasuke with the corner of eyes with a weird smile.

"What's with that smile..." the raven frowned.

* * *

_So..._

"Aww, come on, Sasuke! Don't you pity Kakashi-sensei?"

"Not at all!" the taller guy snorted, crossing his arms. "Beisdes, I've had anough trouble by giving permission for you and your troublesome brother to enter the castle! No, that's absolutely no way I'll let another person to get into the castle!"

"Please?"

"Iie!"

"Hmph! Very well then! I won't be talking to you ever again!" the kitsune yelled and stomped off the room.

(((-- to be continued --)))

* * *

Kami-sama, this is so wrong! I've to change it back sooner! Damn Sasuke for his selfishness and pride! Damn Naruto for being so kind and tolerant! Argh! I have to think of a solution soon! Anyhow, hope you enjoyed this one! Woot! Review please! Ja ne!


	11. Gomenasai

Yikes! What have I done in the previous chappy? Naru-chan was not supposed to fight with Sasuke! But he's such a jerk anyhow, and he has to pay for it in this chappy! What does that mean? Haha, more lemons! Woot! Lol! I'm such a pervert! XP Anyways, they'll get back in this chappy! Yatta! Woot!

**Note: **Yaoi story ahead, so beware! Don't like it, don't ever dream of reading it! And no flaming please! Or else, I swear I'll go and kill you someday! AU, OOC

**Pairings: **Obviously, SasuNaru. Other pairings will come up some time later

**Disclaimer: **(goes and kills Masashi Kishimoto) Now, I declare that Naruto belongs to me! Muahaha! "Oh no you don't! That dobe belongs to me, and only me!" - Sasuke (O.o)

* * *

**Full Summary**

Naruto was caught stealing at the castle. He was about to be sentenced to death when the guards was stopped by Prince Sasuke. He then made a deal with the blond. In order to survive, Naruto had to agree with the deal which was making him...the prince's personal attendant! Why would the prince choose him, a commoner, to be his personal attendant? Read on to find out!

* * *

Day Eleven: **Gomenasai**

"What the-?! Naruto!!"

However, the kitsune had already ran out of the room. The raven cursed to himself and slammed his fists onto the table. 'Shit! And it's all because he's being too kind! Shit! Shit! SHIT!' he cursed and and banged the table a few times. After a few seconds when he had finally cooled down, he let out a sigh and dragged himself to the window.

'What should I do now?' he wondered. 'I can't possibly let that man to come into the castle, too-san will be really furious at me since I already brought two commoners in...but Naruto... Geez, it's really hard to have such a kind-hearted lover like him... What should I do? ...argh, I cannot make up my mind!' he slapped his forehead.

"Need a help, otouto?"

The prince turned around and saw his brother. "...how can you do that?"

"Easy actually..." the older guy smikred, walking towards his little brother. "But knowing you..."

"What about me that makes it so hard?" Sasuke gritted his teeth together, feeling uneasy with Itachi's words.

"Hn...just look at that. I'm only saying a few simple words, yet you're already getting mad about it..." the taller guy smirked, making the smaller raven blushed in embarrassment slightly. "Besides, you're not much of a forgiver, are you? Anyway, Kyuu-chan told me that your little Naru-chan is very sensitive...and he can only forgive someone when he feels like it..."

"What does that supposed to mean?"

The older guy coughed and immediately changed his expression to a serious look. "Just give him a few moments by himself right now. Like I told you, Naruto's a sensitive boy and he really needs time to cool back. But, if you're not willing to wait for a long time, knowing that you're an impatient little brother, I think it might be better that you drop off your ego and apologise to him right now..."

"And how do I do that if he is not going to forgive me in the meantime?" Sasuke cocked his brow.

"Keyword..." Itachi pointed his finger at his little brother. "Sensitive. I hope you get it... Gambatte ne, otouto..."

With that, he went out of the room, leaving his brother blushing slightly. 'Sensitive...shitty! Now I'm going to get a nosebleed for thinking about how sensitive Naruto was when we did it...' Slowly, blood started to drip down his nose. 'Kuso! I'm really having nosebleed right now! Better clean it up quickly, then I'll go and seek for my little "princess" and maybe we can have some more "fun" after that...'

* * *

_Sometime later..._

"Naruto, where are you?"

The raven called for the kitsune once again, but received no response. His patience began started to thin as he began stomping his way towards Naruto's room. 'He's gotta be inside his room! If not he's probably dead or he ran away from here! No, he wouldn't do such a thing, so he's inside his room...but what if he's not?'

He reached the room and knocked on the door. Slowly, the door was opened from the inside and out came a rather grumpy blond. He was pouting and frowning angrily, his eyes were red, most probably from being crying for sometime. He quickly tried to close the door when he realised it was Sasuke, but the prince immediately stopped him from doing so.

"Naruto, wait!" he grabbed the smaller boy's arm, making sure not to hurt him. "...gomenasai, ne?"

"Leave me alone, teme!"

"Naruto..." the raven could not think of a better thing to do, so he just pushed his way into the room and locked the door immediately when he was inside.

"Sasuke-teme!"

Sasuke frowned slightly, but grabbed both of the boy's arms and looked straight into his eyes. Slightly taken aback, Naruto blushed and looked away, but the taller guy stopped him from doing so by kissing him all of a sudden. The kitsune, both surprised and quite embarrassed, widened his eyes and froze at the spot.

Seeing no response from his lover, the prince trailed his hand to the blond's crotch and lightly squeezed his member. Shocked, the smaller boy gasped, giving an entrance for the raven to shove his tongue into Naruto's wet mouth. The kitsune held on the raven's arms and started to moan and mewl delightfully into the kiss.

"Mnn...nn..."

The taller guy then threw the smaller boy onto the bed all of a sudden. Blushing, the kitsune gazed into the prince's eyes with half-lidded eyes, then he quickly looked away and covered his mouth. His face grew redder and redder as he noticed Sasuke slowly creeping onto him with a hungry glint inside his eyes and a hungry smirk to match.

"S-Sasu..."

"What is it, Naru-chan?" the raven purred into his ears and playfully nibbled it, making the blond whimpered.

"Ah..." he tried to push the taller guy, but to no avail since he himself was enjoying the tease. "Sa-un...iie...ah..."

Sasuke noticed the word 'iie' in Naruto's moan. Slowly, he stopped what he was doing and stared at the smaller boy. Still, he held Naruto's arms. The blond let out a small groan and looked at the taller guy with hoping eyes. Then, he realised what he was supposed to be doing and immediately, he pushed the prince away.

"T-teme! What did you do that for?!"

"...you don't like it?" Sasuke asked, a bit disappointed.

The kitsune bit his lower lip and blushed slightly. "I... It's not like that...but..."

"..." the raven put his fingers on Naruto's cheek and gently pushed it until their faces met. "What is it, Naruto?"

"I..." Naruto sighed and put Sasuke's hands away from his face, again looking to the side. "I just...want...Iruka-sensei...to be here...with me...with...all of us...just like a family...not just because I want him to be with Kakashi..."

The prince once again pulled the kitsune's face until their faces met. "Look, Naruto... You can bring anyone into the castle...but please...don't...ever...do such a thing to me...ever again... It really hurts...to see you...like that, you know?" he put his head on Naruto's chest and hugged him tightly, not letting go of the smaller boy.

"Sa-Sasuke..."

(((-- to be continued --)))

* * *

Gomenasai, but I have to end it here! The next chappy will come out with a really naughty lemon! I promise! Anyways, I got to go now as it is about to rain! Sorry again, and please review! Ja ne!


	12. Kinky Smex

Woot! Lol! Naughty lemon in this chappy! Nyanyanya! XP Anyways, like I promised you guys, it's going to be really naughty and smexy and guess what? It will involve the usage of sweet stuff and bandages! Yikes! And a few spanking as well! Oh Kami-sama, I've never been this perverted before! Lol! Enjoy! Woot!

Itachi: (huffing and panting) Finally...I'm back... (gasping for air)

Koneko: Itachi-san! It's you! (glomps Itachi)

Itachi: Ah, no! I can't...breathe!

Koneko: Where have you been all this while? I miss you so much!

Itachi: (already unconscious from shortage of air)

Lol! Yay, Itachi-san is back! Lol! I wonder what will happen! Woot!

**Note: **Yaoi story ahead, so beware! Don't like it, don't ever dream of reading it! And no flaming please! Or else, I swear I'll go and kill you someday! AU, OOC

**Pairings: **Obviously, SasuNaru. Other pairings will come up some time later

**Disclaimer: **(goes and kills Masashi Kishimoto) Now, I declare that Naruto belongs to me! Muahaha! "Oh no you don't! That dobe belongs to me, and only me!" - Sasuke (O.o)

* * *

**Full Summary**

Naruto was caught stealing at the castle. He was about to be sentenced to death when the guards was stopped by Prince Sasuke. He then made a deal with the blond. In order to survive, Naruto had to agree with the deal which was making him...the prince's personal attendant! Why would the prince choose him, a commoner, to be his personal attendant? Read on to find out!

* * *

Day Twelve: **Kinky Smex!**

That night, after the pair of lovebirds had finally get back together again, Naruto decided to surprise Sasuke with something even he had not done before. He felt guilty for letting the raven to go into all the troubles with his father just so that he would be happy. So, he decided to make up with it and make the prince happy - or shocked with his surprise.

'Um...I've already asked aniki to fetch the clothes for me, he should be here in a few minutes...' he scratched his head as he arranged the room, specially for the night. 'I hope Sasuke would like this...' he smiled and blushed slightly, thinking of a few circumstances that might happen when the taller guy find out about it.

_Click!_

"Hm?" the kitsune turned around saw Sasuke. "Oh, Sasuke. What's up?"

"Nothing much...what are you doing?" the raven asked, observing the different-looking room.

The blond looked around the room and smiled. "A surprise! Um...can you...just get busy for a while? Ya know...just do something else, and don't come to this room until I call you?"

"...what are you planning here?"

The smaller boy pouted slightly so that the prince knew his true intentions. Sighing and rolling his eyes, the taller guy walked out of the room, giving a light kiss on the boy's temple before leaving him. Naruto blushed and giggled slightly as he did so. Then, he waited for the other male to disappear before continuing on his work.

* * *

_Later..._

"Otouto-chan, I got all the stuff you asked for!"

"You're late," the kitsune rolled his eyes. "...and don't call me otouto-chan. It's gross..."

"Aww...but you let Sasuke call you Naru-chan..." the redhead pouted.

The kitsune blushed. "He's different! Can you go now?"

Kyuubi huffed, but went out of the room. The blonde made a face as he watched his brother closed the door. Then, he took out all of the clothes from the red backpack and laid them on the bed. He looked at each attire carefully and chose the order of when he would wear each attire. He then took the first clothes he would wear and lushed on thinknig what Sasuke's reaction would be when he wore the attire.

Quickly, he took of his clothes and dressed himself with the garments. Then, he put all the other clothes away and secretly went to the kitchen and took a huge tub of whipping cream. Quickly, he scurried back to the room, making sure no one could see him wearing the outfit. When he was inside, he sighed in relief and put the tub on the table.

Suddenly, he heard the door being opened. Immediately, he went to his hide place where he had purposely set up earlier. He peeked from the hiding place and saw the one entering the room was Sasuke. He snickered to himself as the raven called for him a few times but received no response. After a while, he decided to appear.

"Naruto! Naru-?"

"Sasuke-kun..." he coyly called the prince, with a sultry look on his face.

"N-Naruto..." the taller guy stuttered, faint blush could be seen clearly on his pale cheeks. "W-what are you wearing?"

The blond looked down and pouted playfully. "...you don't like it?"

The prince gulped, staring at the outfit his lover was wearing. It was very sexy and inviting. Indeed, it was very true for Naruto was wearing a French maid attire that was orange and white in colour, had frills and most of all, very tight. The dress hugged every inch of the boy's body, showing his delicious curves. The hemline barely passed half his tight, giving a pretty view of his lacy pink panty underneath.

"...stop staring, pervert," the smaller boy said when Sasuke was practically drooling as he observed the gorgeous scene.

"...where did you get this, huh?" the raven changed the subject, approaching the blond with a hungry smirk plastered on his face. "Naru-chan..."

The prince licked his lip when the kitsune let out a moan and gripped his shoulders as he ran a hand along the boy's waist and hip, playfully brushed his fingers on Naruto's pantyline. He then pulled the boy into an embrace with one hand, crashing their lips together as his other hand flipped his skirt and gave the boy's butt-cheek a playful squeeze.

"Mnn...nn..." the kitsune parted his lips, giving the raven access to his mouth.

After a few tongue-fights and moans, Sasuke departed from Naruto's hot cavern and began attacking his soft tanned neck. The smaller boy let out a delightful moan and clutched the raven's black hair when he sucked the most sensitive spot on the boy's neck. The prince continued to bite and suck on the blond's neck until he was contented with his 'work of art'.

"...Sasu..."

The taller guy ignored his call and began unbuttoning his outfit. When his perked pink nipples were exposed, Sasuke took one of them in his mouth and started sucking and licking it. Head filled with ecstacy, Naruto threw back his head and started to moan with pleasure. He arched his back and pressed Sasuke's head to his chest.

"Ah...!" he moaned. "S-uck me...harder...Suke...ah..."

The raven ran his left hand on Naruto's naked torso until his finger lightly brushed the blond's unoccupied nipple. The smaller boy gasped, shot his eyes open and gripped the prince's hair tighter when he felt his nipple being bitten and pinched at the same time. The taller guy then licked both his nipples gently, as if to reduce the pain he had just made.

The kitsune was then blushing like mad, his blurry blue eyes half-lidded. Suddenly, he gasped when Sasuke lifted him and threw him onto the bed. Still blushing, he watched as the prince took off his shirt and crawled on the bed towards him. Naruto then remembered the whipping cream and decided to have more fun before doing the real thing.

"Suke-kun..." he called. "...you like sweet things?"

"Of course...I like you, don't I?" the raven replied, nibbling on his ear.

The kitsune giggled. "Not that kind of sweetness... I was talking about sweet stuff that you put in your mouth..."

"Like what?"

The blond smiled, put a finger on his lips and told Sasuke to wait. He then got off the bed and walked towards the table, letting his clothes to be off his shoulders yet still attached to his body on purpose. He walked seductively as to catch Sasuke's attention. The guy himself was enjoying the moment of him watching his sexy lover.

Naruto then took the tub of cream and brought it to the bed, generally dipping his finger into it and taking a taste of the sweet cream. The raven watched him and licked his lip hungrily. The kitsune looked really seducing and fuckable to him by then. When he was by the bed, the smaller boy took a last dip of the cream, licked his fingers and offered it to the prince.

The taller guy took them and sucked hard, causing a moan to escape from the blond's mouth. "Mm...sweet... Whipping cream, is it?"

"Yeah," he smiled. "Like it?"

"...a lot."

With that, the taller guy immediately took the tub from Naruto's hand and pulled the boy onto him, again crashing their lips together. While they were kissing, the raven took the opportunity to flip position so that he was on top. Getting impatient, he let go of Naruto's lips and immediately tore off his maid outfit.

"Ah! Sasuke!"

The kitsune tried to cover himself quickly, startled with Sasuke's sudden action. The prince only smirked and only watched the squirming blond while he himself was enjoying the whipped cream. After a while, the smaller boy stopped and relaxed himself. He only stared at the raven who had a naughty smirk on his face while he licked his fingers.

The taller guy took another dip of the cream and brought it to his mouth to lick it, but he was stopped when Naruto took his fingers and began sucking the cream. He smirked again and let the boy to lick his fingers clean. Then, he pushed the kitsune onto the bed and pulled off the lacy pink panty from Naruto's body.

"...what are you planning to do, Suke-kun?" the blond asked seductively. "Are you going to pour the cream onto my body...and lick it clean? Or do you want me to bath in the cream...so that you could suck it off right from my hot naked body? Hm, Suke-kun? What do you have in mind right now?" he lightly touched Sasuke's chest with his fingers.

"Hn..."

The prince dipped his fingers into the cream again, but this time, instead of licking it, he ran the cream on Naruto's chest and body upward to downward and stopping just above his crotch. After putting a few more cream on the smaller boy's body, he put the tub aside and started to lick the cream according to the order he had made.

"Ah...ah...that...tickles! Ah!" the kitsune mewled and giggled at the same time.

When all the cream was gone, Sasuke went downward to Naruto's member. He playfully licked the tip, receiving a delightful moan from the blond. Then, he circled the manhood with his fingers and began bobbing his head up and down the length. Naruto could not help but to moan and gripped the black hair tightly as the raven did him skillfully.

"Ah! Sasuke! Ah, I'm...I'm...ah...!"

The blond came into Sasuke's mouth abruptly. The raven sucked all of it, making sure not to waste even a tiny drip of the hot sticky semen. Then, he turned the kitsune around, unzipped his pants and immediately entered the boy's tight hole. Naruto screamed in pain, tears streaming down his eyes as he tried helplessly to hold back the pain.

"Nn!" he bit his lower lip until it bled, trying his hardest not to scream in pain again.

Sasuke, having lost his senses, continued to thrust into Naruto. He himself was feeling the pain from the dryness of the tight muscular hole. After a while, the precum from his member started to act like a lubricant, giving him the chance to thrust faster without feeling the pain. Naruto too, was started to feel pleasure overwhelming the pain.

"Ah! Ah! Sasuke! Mm, ah!" the blond moaned. "Sasuke! So good! Oh, yes! There! Ah! Ah! Sasuke! Ah!"

After a few more thrusts, the kitsune came onto the bedsheets. Feeling the muscle around him tightening, Sasuke came deep inside Naruto after one last thrust. The blond gasped when the hot liquid filled his inside. Losing all his energy, the smaller boy panted as he lied on his chest. He let out a small moan when the raven pulled his limp member off.

"...your seeds are leaking..." he turned to the prince.

"...hn..."

"...love ya, Suke-kun..."

"Love you too, Naru-chan..."

(((-- to be continued --)))

* * *

Kami-sama! My heart is thumping very fast and my cheeks are as red as dark cherries! This was one hot thingy that I've written myself! Luckily, I was distracted by a few other thinfs, or else I might be having a massive nosebleed by now! Lol! Anyways, I loved it very much! Hope you guys like it as well! Woot!

Itachi: ...don't tell me you just wrote something like that...

Koneko: Yup, I wrote it. While you were gone, I've been writing tons of stuff like this...

Itachi: Really? I don't believe you...

Koneko: It's true! (pouts and makes puppy eyes)

Itachi: ... (blushes) ...whatever...

Yosh! That's all for the time being! See ya in the next chappy! Woot! Ja ne!


	13. Morning in the Castle

Meow! Hi, everyone! Meow! Um...I'm feeling so cat-like today! Nyaao! (purrs) Lol! Okay, I won't do that again! Um...let me see, in the previous chappy, the two lovebirds had another...ehem! Right...so, what am I going to do in this chappy? Hm...oh well, I'll just write and write until a title appears in my head, ne? Lol! Woot!

Itachi: (sweatdrop) You're still being your old self, huh?

Koneko: Yeah...I guess so... (grins sheepishly)

Itachi: (more sweatdrops) ...right...after such a long time that we're separated...

Koneko: Um... (sweatdrop)

Itachi: ...I miss you so much, Koneko-chan! (hugs Koneko)

Kyaa! Let go of me, you pervert! gaara-kun, help me! Aaaaahhh! Help me!! XO

**Note: **Yaoi story ahead, so beware! Don't like it, don't ever dream of reading it! And no flaming please! Or else, I swear I'll go and kill you someday! AU, OOC

**Pairings: **Obviously, SasuNaru. Other pairings will come up some time later

**Disclaimer: **(goes and kills Masashi Kishimoto) Now, I declare that Naruto belongs to me! Muahaha! "Oh no you don't! That dobe belongs to me, and only me!" - Sasuke (O.o)

* * *

**Full Summary**

Naruto was caught stealing at the castle. He was about to be sentenced to death when the guards was stopped by Prince Sasuke. He then made a deal with the blond. In order to survive, Naruto had to agree with the deal which was making him...the prince's personal attendant! Why would the prince choose him, a commoner, to be his personal attendant? Read on to find out!

* * *

Day Thirteen: **Morning in the Castle**

"Nnh...?" the kitsune tried to sat, but then his head felt like it was about to explode. "Oww! My head..."

"...Naruto? Daijoubu?"

The blond looked up at the raven, holding his dizzy head. "...not really..."

Suddenly, he pushed the prince away, got off the bed and quickly ran into the bathroom. He began to throw up into the toilet bowl. Sasuke, startled, immediately went into the bathroom. He rubbed the smaller boy's back so he could vomit easier. After a few minutes, Naruto finally stopped throwing up and was then sitting on the cold floor weakly.

"Oi...daijoubu?"

"H-hai...I think so..." the boy nodded, smiling slightly at the Uchiha.

"Really?" the taller guy asked again, unsure. "I can take you to the royal family's doctor if you want."

The kitsune shook his head. "I-iie...no need, I'm perfectly fine..."

"...okay then..."

The raven decided it was best not to argue with his lover anymore, since the blond did not look really well. He then helped the boy to get to his feet and have his bath. While he was doing so, Sasuke flushed the vomit in the toilet bowl and went out of the bathroom to pick Naruto's clothes which laid all around the room.

'Geez...his clothes are scattered everywhere...' he then noticed a pink panty. Smirking, he walked towards it, bent down and picked it with one hand. 'Hn...he was really intending to make me go all over him last night, wasn't he?' he snickered and put the panty into his closet (eww! PERVERT!!) in case he wanted it to use it later.

"...what are you doing, Sasuke?"

"Hn?" the raven turned around and saw the kitsune staring at him from the bathroom's door, wearing only a piece of towel. "...nothing. You're feeling better now, Naruto?" he asked, changing the subject immediately.

"Mm..." the blond nodded, smiling.

Sasuke approached him and carressed his whiskered cheek. "That's good...can I kiss you?"

The smaller boy blushed, but he nodded after a few seconds. The taller guy then kissed him gently. After a while, Naruto parted his lips so that the prince could enter his mouth. When the raven slid his togue into the hot cavern, the kitsune started to moan as his hands reached for support on Sasuke's shoulders while the guy hugged him.

"Mn..nn..."

A minute later, they broke apart. The blond gazed into the guy's eyes, faint blush could be seen on his cheeks. Then, he quickly let go of the raven and scurried towards his room which was just beside the prince's room. Sasuke smirked at his behaviour and went into the bathroom to get himself a shower as well. 'Such a cutie...dobe...'

* * *

_Later..._

"Ne, Sasuke?"

"...hn?"

"You promised that we'll get Iruka-sensei to live in the castle, right?" he leaned towards Sasuke, whom nodded in return. "Well then...can we go get him today? That is, if you're not busy today..." he munched on his scrambled egg.

The raven stared at his food for a while. "...okay..."

"Really? Arigato gozaimasu, Sasuke! Aishiteru!" the blond squealed and hugged the prince.

The taller guy blushed slightly but let the smaller boy hug and kiss him. Later, when they had finished their breakfast, the couple went out of the castle and headed to Iruka's house. When they reached the double-storey house about fifteen minutes later, they found out that the long-haired brunette was not at home.

"Eh?" the blond furrowed his brows and pouted. "Where could he be?"

"Who knows...he might went to buy groceries or something..." the raven stated.

"...what's the time now, Sasuke?"

Sasuke cocked his brow, but looked at his watch nevertheless. "Half past ten, why?"

Naruto did not answer him. Instead, he just made a thoughtful face and went to rest under a tree. The prince frowned and approached the smaller boy. The kitsune was sitting against the tree trunk by then, brows furrowed together as if he was thinking of something. The raven gave him a weird look as he walked towards the other male.

"...what are you doing?"

"I'm waiting for Iruka-sensei," the blond replied matter-of factly. "What you said just now is right, Iruka's in the middle of his weekly grocery shopping. He'll be back in a matter of minutes..."

"..."

* * *

_Suddenly..._

"...Naruto?"

"Hm?" Naruto looked up. "...Iruka-sensei! You're here!"

(((-- to be continued --)))

* * *

Yosh! The end of this chappy! Not too bad...for a girl who just writes without having a single idea in her head. Lol! Very funny! Um...what should I write now? Hm...oh right, Naruto's vomiting! Kyaa! Is he pregnant? Dun dun dun! I don't know, you'll fnd out in later chappies! Lol! Woot! I love making you wait! Muahahaha! Woot!

Itachi: So...Naruto-kun's going to get pregnant? Or is he already pregnant?

Koneko: Not telling! Woot!

Itachi: Hm...what if I say I'll rape you?

Koneko: (shudders and widens eyes) ...KYAA!! Raper! Kyaa! Run for your life! Save me, Gaara-kun!! (runs around the room)

Itachi: (huge sweatdrop) ...chill down, I'm only joking...

Phew! Luckily Itachi-san's only kidding. If not... Woot! Please review! Ja ne!


	14. Irukasensei

Woot! Anousa again, minna-san! Yay! I'm updating this story again! lol! I'm being so random today! Maybe 'cause my mom gave me a suggestion on going to Japan for a student exchange! Kyaa! Woot! Woot! Woot! I'm lovin' it! Lol! I'm being so extremely hyper and random today! Yay! XD XD XD XD XD Woot!

Itachi: Wow, you got a promotion?

Koneko: Yup yup! I'm so happy! (jumps about) XD

Itachi: I'm so glad for you then!

Koneko: Arigato gozaimasu! (still jumps about)

Itachi: (smiles)

Yay! Yay! Yay! Alright, I'm gonna tell this to all my friends tomorrow! Woot!

**Note: **Yaoi story ahead, so beware! Don't like it, don't ever dream of reading it! And no flaming please! Or else, I swear I'll go and kill you someday! AU, OOC

**Pairings: **Obviously, SasuNaru. Other pairings will come up some time later

**Disclaimer: **(goes and kills Masashi Kishimoto) Now, I declare that Naruto belongs to me! Muahaha! "Oh no you don't! That dobe belongs to me, and only me!" - Sasuke (O.o)

* * *

**Full Summary**

Naruto was caught stealing at the castle. He was about to be sentenced to death when the guards was stopped by Prince Sasuke. He then made a deal with the blond. In order to survive, Naruto had to agree with the deal which was making him...the prince's personal attendant! Why would the prince choose him, a commoner, to be his personal attendant? Read on to find out!

* * *

Day Fourteen: **Iruka-sensei**

"What are you doing here, Naruto?"

The kitsune did not answer his question. Instead, he jumped onto the brunette and hugged him happily. Startled, the man felt onto his back and dropped his grocery bag. Sasuke rolled his eyes, picked the stuff up and pulled the blond together with him. Then, he whispered an apology to the scarred man, giving his lover an annoyed look.

"Nani, Sasuke-teme?!" Naruto pouted.

"Dobe..." the raven said and handed the grocery bag to Iruka. "I apologised for his stupid mistake."

The brunette stared at the prince for a while, then he smiled. "It's okay, I'm used to it... Um...may I know who you are?"

"...should I tell him, Naruto?"

The smaller boy nodded and turned to the man. "He's...my lover, Uchiha Sasuke...he's also the prince of this country...and...we actually came here...to invite you to live with us...in the castle..."

"Huh?"

"That's right, we are lovers, and I am the prince of Konohagakure..." Sasuke said, holding Naruto's hand. "Now, if you wouldn't mind, we'd like you to pack your things as soon as possible, then follow us to the castle..."

Iruka gave them a weird stare. He furrowed his brows, trying to get his mind to process what the couple had jsut said as soon as possible. He then blinked a few times. The kitsune stared at him, then turned to the raven. He only nodded, signaling for him to wait. The blond sighed and nodded back, holding his boyfriend's hand tightly.

"...okay...so, you're telling me...that I'm invited to live in the castle?" the brunette asked, recieving a nod from the blond. "...you're not lying to me, are you, Naruto?" he asked, not quite believing what Naruto had said.

"He's not. Actually, he had asked me to let you live with us...since he said he missed you... And of course, I just couldn't resist when he used his cute technique to win over me..." the taller guy smirked.

Iruka blushed slightly when he realised what Sasuke was talking about. He looked at the kitsune and realsied he was blushing as well. 'My guess is right then...' he blushed harder and coughed to let the awkwardness away. Then, he looked back at the boy and nodded slightly. Noticing this, the blond grinned immediately.

"Yatta! Arigato ne, Iruka-sensei!"

* * *

_So..._

"So...what am I supposed to do when I get inside the castle?"

"Nothing!" the kitsune stated, clapping both his hands. "Except putting your stuff into your room, and getting to know the people inside the castle! Oh, and I'm looking forward to get you to meet Kakashi! He's an uberly nice guy! You really should get to know him more! Who knows, you might end with each other..."

"Hey!" the brunette blushed and smacked the boy's head.

Naruto only grinned at the man, rubbing his head. Sasuke, on the other hand, decided to let his boyfriend to do all the talkings. He was not one to talk, especially in front strangers whom seemed to be opening up more with the smaller boy. Instead, he just held the other boy's hand as the three of them walked towards the castle.

'I wonder how father will react to this sudden action from me... He's always so busy with the problems with the country, so he doesn;t really have time for us...but... I'm still wondering what he would have to sya when he finds out that I gave permission for another commoner to enter the castle...' he let out a small sigh, thinking of the circumstances of his actions.

"...ne, Sasuke, why aren't you talking?"

The raven cocked a brow at his lover. "...I don't have anything to be talked about..."

"Oh..." the blond made a thoughtful face for a while, then he continued on talking with Iruka who seemed to be quite stressed out from all the kitsune's non-stop and non-logical blabberings.

'This...is gonna be a long day...'

(((-- to be continued --)))

* * *

Hah, finally the end of this chappy! took me quite a while, and it's already half past eleven at night! Luckily tomorrow's Saturday...or else... Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chappy, even if it's quite short... Nevertheless, I promise I'll make a better one next time! Till then, see ya! Please review! Woot! Ja ne!


	15. KakaIru

Yosh! Hi, everyone! Alright, now it's time for me to update this story! Muahahaha! Lol! I'm being random again today! Being random is very good for your health! Lol! XD Anyways, here's the story, so enjoy! Woot! Oh, and I think there's going to be some KakaIru in this chappy! Lol! Of course there will be one! XD

Itachi: (sweatdrop) ...you can be quite dumb sometimes, don't you?

Koneko: Yosh! (giggles)

Itachi: (more sweatdrop) 'She doesn't realise what I just said to her...'

Koneko: ...anyways, Itachi-san, if you say that again, you'll be in hell, know?

Itachi: (even more sweatdrop) ... 'This girl's dangerous!'

Lalala! Lol! Being random is very good for your health! Enjoy the story! Woot!

**Note: **Yaoi story ahead, so beware! Don't like it, don't ever dream of reading it! And no flaming please! Or else, I swear I'll go and kill you someday! AU, OOC

**Pairings: **Obviously, SasuNaru. Other pairings will come up some time later

**Disclaimer: **(goes and kills Masashi Kishimoto) Now, I declare that Naruto belongs to me! Muahaha! "Oh no you don't! That dobe belongs to me, and only me!" - Sasuke (O.o)

* * *

**Full Summary**

Naruto was caught stealing at the castle. He was about to be sentenced to death when the guards was stopped by Prince Sasuke. He then made a deal with the blond. In order to survive, Naruto had to agree with the deal which was making him...the prince's personal attendant! Why would the prince choose him, a commoner, to be his personal attendant? Read on to find out!

* * *

Day Fifteen: **KakaIru**

"We're back!"

The hyper boy hopped into the huge dining room. Behind him was the annoyed prince and the perspired brunette. He panted as he dropped his bags on the floor, trying his hardest to catch his breath. Sasuke just stared at him, glancing to Naruto every now and again. Said boy, in the meantime, was searching for the silver-haired man.

"Kakashi! Where are you?" he called.

After a few more calls, said person finally appeared on the scene. "...Naruto, gomen ne... I had some errands to completed just now... What is it that you called me for anyway?" he asked quite eagerly.

"Kakashi, there you are!" the blond clapped his hands and approached the man with a wide grin. "Here...I told you I'll bring someone, didn't I? Well, I'd like you to meet him! Kakashi, this is Iruka-sensei. Iruka-sensei, this is Kakashi. Well, I'll leave that to the both of you now! See ya later then! Come on, Sasuke! Ja ne!"

With that, the kitsune quickly pulled the raven out of the room, leaving the two men to have a private chat. Remembering what the boy had told him earlier, faint blush appeared on Iruka's face. On the other hand, Kakashi only made his usual amused face at the flustering male in front of him, smiling underneath his mask.

"...so, did Naruto tell you anything?"

"Huh?" the brunette blinked a few times. "Uh...not really...but, he did told me that...you're quite an interesting person... He also told me...that we could be...great friends... I don't really know what he actually means by that though..."

The other male only nodded in amusement. "I think I understand... Anyways, like Naruto said, my name's Kakashi; Hatake Kashi... Nice to meet you...what's your name again?"

"Iruka...Umino Iruka..." he replied, smiling as he took the other's hand and shook hands with it.

"You got a nice smile, you know?"

Iruka blushed again and rubbed the back of his hand, laughing nervously. '...what am I supposed to say now? Naruto did told me...that this guy...wants to be my..._friend_... Now I really get what he was trying to say actually... Kami-sama, just look at him! He looks like the kind of perverted man that will grope you anytime...'

"Kyaa!"

The man jumped slightly, surprised from his butt being squeezed all of a sudden. He blushed a crimson red and stared at Kakashi. The silver-haired man still had his amused expression, winking playfully at the flushing male. Then, he crouched down slightly and picked some of Iruka's bags which were lying on the floor.

"Come on now, let me show you your room," he said, smiling as he began to walk away. "...are you coming or not?"

"Huh? Oh...okay!"

* * *

_Later..._

"Here we are!"

The man opened the door to the room and invited the other man inside. As soon as they were in the room, the brunette widened his eyes in amazement. 'Whoa...it's huge!' he thought. Indeed, the room was so spacious. In the middle of it was a queen-sized bed. There was also a huge wardrobe and some other stuff inside the room **(1)**.

"So, what do you think?"

"...it's...too much for a commoner like me, don't you think so?" he asked Kakashi in a quite anxious tone.

"No kidding," the man grinned. "But Naruto asked this personally for you...and he even got a room that is quite bigger than this one, even though he's sharing a room with Prince Sasuke now..."

"...speaking of the prince...and Naruto...are they...?"

The silver-haired man nodded. "Hai...you might call them lovers or something like that..."

"Really? Well...I never really have thought that my boy would end up...as something like that... Not that I mind about it though..." Iruka spoke, more to himself somehow. "But...I'm still worried of the outcome..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's just that...Naruto...I don't think I should tell you this..." he sighed.

"...you can tell me anything. I'm good at keeping secrets, you know..."

The brunette sighed and shook his head. "It's not like it's a secret...but...it's somewhat a...physical condition that occurs in Naruto's body... I really shouldn't be telling anyone about this...but I think it's best if someone finds out... You promise you'll keep it a secret, Kakashi? This is really important, so don't joke around..."

"...okay, you can count on me," Kakashi assured him.

"Actually...Naruto's...a half boy-half girl..."

(((-- to be continued --)))

* * *

Lol! Phew! Finally, I'm done with this chappy! Sorry for the late update, I could not think of any good idea for the chappy! Besides, I had extra-curricular activities at school earlier, then it rained... TwT Anyways, I hope you still like the outcome! Woot! Please at least leave a review after reading this chappy, I'm so tired right now... TT

Itachi: Sorry to hear that...

Koneko: (rolls eyes) _Yeah...thanks a lot..._

Itachi: No, really...I don't really know the feeling sorry, so I just can say that at least...

Koneko: Whatever...I need some aspirin...

Itachi: (pulls out a pack from pocket) Here, I got some!

...I wonder what's with Itachi-san sometimes... Anyways, hope you enjoyed it! Woot! Ja ne!

**(1) Yeah...I'm too lazy to sort out all the stuff in the room, so...just think of something possible to be put in the room, okay?**


	16. Pregnancy

Woot! Anousa, minna-san! Alright, this is the sixteenth chappy! Yatta, already sixteen chappies! Woot! XD Anyways, Naru-chan's condition will be revealed in this chappy! What will happen?? The cats will be out of the bag! Woot! Oh, and Naru-chan's pregnancy will also be out in this chappy! Woot! Lol!

Itachi: Ooo...how's that going to be revealed?

Koneko: Using my way! (grins confidently)

Itachi: Um... (sweatdrop) And how exactly is that way of yours?

Koneko: Oh...you'll see... (mischief grin comes out)

Itachi: Uh...right... (more sweatdrops)

Yosh! Let's start the story now, and you''l find out what _my_ way is! Lol! Woot!

**Note: **Yaoi story ahead, so beware! Don't like it, don't ever dream of reading it! And no flaming please! Or else, I swear I'll go and kill you someday! AU, OOC

**Pairings: **Obviously, SasuNaru. Other pairings will come up some time later

**Disclaimer: **(goes and kills Masashi Kishimoto) Now, I declare that Naruto belongs to me! Muahaha! "Oh no you don't! That dobe belongs to me, and only me!" - Sasuke (O.o)

* * *

**Full Summary**

Naruto was caught stealing at the castle. He was about to be sentenced to death when the guards was stopped by Prince Sasuke. He then made a deal with the blond. In order to survive, Naruto had to agree with the deal which was making him...the prince's personal attendant! Why would the prince choose him, a commoner, to be his personal attendant? Read on to find out!

* * *

Day Sixteen: **Pregnancy**

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Yeah..." the brunette rubbed his head slightly, trying to find the right words to explain it to the silver-haired man. "Technically, he's a hermaphrodite. It was found out when he was born, in which I was his guardian after his mother's death due to giving birth to him...and the doctor there had told me that...yeah, he's a half boy-half girl... At first I didn't believe it...but..."

Kakashi blinked a few times, then his eyes closed in his usual amused look. "Well, that's something that I rarely hear!"

"You mean...you're not offended by it?"

"Not at all! In fact, I'm so happy!" he replied.

Before the other man could reply anything, they were interrupted by Sasuke who just barged into the dining room with a very paicked expression on his face. He was panting from all the running, trying to catch back his breath. Both Iruka and Kakashi turned to him, wondering what had made the prince to be running towards the room.

"...what's wrong, Prince Sasuke?"

"It's...it's Naruto!" the raven said between pants. "He...he collapsed in the bathroom all of a sudden!"

"NANI?!"

All three of them then ran towards Sasuke's room. When they got there, they could see an unconscious Naruto lying on the bed **(1)**. Iruka, being his usual easily-worried-especially-when-it-comes-to-Naruto self, quickly approached Naruto and hugged him, crying out stuff like, 'Naruto, what happened?!' and 'Oh, my poor baby, Naruto!'** (2)**

"Maa, maa...calm down, Iruka..." Kakashi tried to soothe the brunette. "...you know what to do, Sasuke."

Hearing the unusual serious tone in the silver-haired man's voice, the prince nodded. "Hai!"

* * *

_Later..._

"...yes, I understand... Thanks for your cooperation... Yes, I'll tell him to be more careful... Yes, and thank you again."

With that, the nurse went out of the room. The tall man then approached the two males who are standing near the window. Both guys waited anxiosuly for his words. Knowing this, Kakashi sighed and glanced at the blond who was lying on the bed, face as pale as a sheet. He then turned back to Sasuke and Iruka.

"The doctor said he's going to be okay..." he spoke slowly. "But...Sasuke, I want you to listen...and I don't want you to get retarded and go crazy after listening to me...is that clear?"

"...hai..."

"First of all, Naruto...is a hermaphrodite. Iruka had told me this, but the doctors had told me as well...and because the two of you had...made love to each other...he somehow got pregnant...and had fainted because his body could not really adapt the new situation... Sasuke, are you listening to me?" he asked, noticing the dilated pupils of his ex-student's.

The raven blinked a few times when he heard his name. "...what did you just say?"

"...Naruto is pregnant..."

"For real?"

"Hai..."

Sasuke gaped his mouth in disbelief. Iruka thought he was about to get angry and furious about it, so he tried to calm the prince down - but instead he got the shock of the life. Sasuke had jumped and yelled 'Yosh!!' - literally. Tears of happiness ran out of his eyes as he hugged both Kakashi and Iruka happily.

"...unh..."

The kitsune slowly opened his eyes when he heard the noises around him. "...Sasuke? W-why are you...?"

"Naruto! You're awake!" the raven ran towards his lover and immediately hugged the smaller boy. "Naruto! I'm so happy! I'vwe never been this happy ever in my life! Thank you so much, Naruto! I love you, Naruto!"

"Huh? O-oi...Sasuke...what's wrong with you?"

"Just let him be, Naruto. It looks like he's so happy to find out that you're pregnant with his baby..." Kakashi said with his usual amused look plastered on his masked face.

"...huh? I'm pregnant?!"

(((-- to be continued --)))

* * *

Lol! The end of this chappy! I just can't believe I made Sasuke like that! Lol! XD My face was like this when I wrote about it; O.O Dattebayo! X3 Lol! It was fun writing this chappy, even if there are some intense sides. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chappy as much as I do! I love the ending very much! Lol! Woot!

Itachi: (huge sweatdrop) ...don't tell me that's my little brother...

Koneko: Hai! That _is_ your brother, Itachi-san! (giggles)

Itachi: TT Why do you make him like that?

Koneko: Because it's fun! Don't you think so?

Itachi: Iie... (continues to cry)

Woot! Please leave a review! Oh, and don't think I've forgotten to put the numbers again! Here they are! Woot!

**(1) Sasuke had put him on the bed earlier before he ran towards Kakashi and Iruka**

**(2) Yep...Iruka says that to Naruto! Lol! XP**

Well, that's all for now, guys! See ya in the next chappy! Woot! Ja ne!


	17. Acceptance and Worriness

Woot! Ohayo gozaimasu, minna-san! Lol! Since it's morning right here when I'm writing this, so I just thought of greeting you all a 'good morning'! Anyways, now that Naruto himself knows that he's pregnant (coughs), what's he going to do? Is he going to reject the baby like he did (refer my other story), or will he accept it? Dun dun dun...

Itachi: You're being idiotically dramatic again... (sighs)

Koneko: Yeah, so? You've a problem with that?

Itachi: (sweatdrop) I-iie...it's not like that...wait!

Koneko: You. Are. So. DEAD! Tsuki no Mai!!

Itachi: Kyaaa!!

Ehem! Anyways, let's start the story now! Woot! Enjoy, everyone!

**Note: **Yaoi story ahead, so beware! Don't like it, don't ever dream of reading it! And no flaming please! Or else, I swear I'll go and kill you someday! AU, OOC

**Pairings: **Obviously, SasuNaru. Other pairings will come up some time later

**Disclaimer: **(goes and kills Masashi Kishimoto) Now, I declare that Naruto belongs to me! Muahaha! "Oh no you don't! That dobe belongs to me, and only me!" - Sasuke (O.o)

* * *

**Full Summary**

Naruto was caught stealing at the castle. He was about to be sentenced to death when the guards was stopped by Prince Sasuke. He then made a deal with the blond. In order to survive, Naruto had to agree with the deal which was making him...the prince's personal attendant! Why would the prince choose him, a commoner, to be his personal attendant? Read on to find out!

* * *

Day Seventeen: **Acceptance and Worriness**

"Me? Pregnant?"

"That's right..."

"You still remember what I told you before, right?"

"..."

"Naruto?"

"...please leave me alone just for a while..."

The three of them stared at the blond. They knew it would be much of a surprise for the boy, so they nodded and went out of the room. However, when Sasuke turned his body to go out as well, the kitsune grabbed his arm. His face was still hidden behind his bangs, yet he did not let go of the raven's right arm.

"Please..." he whispered. "...stay with me..."

"...okay..."

The taller guy nodded, then he turned to the other two standing by the door and signalled for them to go out of the room. They both nodded and went out. The prince then took Naruto's hand which was holding his arm. He sat on the chair beside the bed and stared at the silent boy. All of a sudden, the smaller boy hugged him.

"N-Naruto?"

"I-I'm scared, Sasuke..." he heard small sobs.

"Sh..." he embraced the blond and carressed him gently. "Don't cry...it's gonna be alright..."

The kitsune leaned against Sasuke's chest, as if he was asking for more warmth. "But...this is my first time...having...a baby... I'm afraid...that I can't...bear it...properly..."

Upon hearing this, the raven smile and let out a small sigh. 'Well...at least he's not going to abort the baby or something...' he thought happily, hugging the boy tighter. They cuddled each other until Naruto was asleep. Then, the taller guy slowly put the sleeping angel on the bed. He gazed at the enchanting view in front of him.

'He's really so beautiful...' he sighed and brushed off some stray hairs from the boy's face, resting his cheek on his palm. 'But I'm still so happy that he actually accepted the fact that he's pregnant... He's only worried that he may not be able to take care of the baby... He's just so cute and innocent...' he let out another sigh.

Suddenly, the door creaked. "...prince?"

"Yeah..." he got to his feet and walked towards the silver-haired man who was standing behind the door. "Just leave him be for now... He'll wake up sooner or later..."

"Hai..."

The two of them then walked out of the room, leaving Naruto to sleep peacefully. When they were outside, Sasuke leaned against the door and sighed again. Iruka, who had been waiting anxiously, noticed this and got even more worried. He quickly approached the prince. Kakashi stood beside him, also slightly worried.

"What happened?" the brunette asked.

"Naruto..." the raven looked up and a small smile was seen on his face. "He accepted the baby..."

The scarred man could not help but to cry happily. "Thank God..."

"But...he's worried that he can't take care of the baby..." he continued. "I really don't know about pregnancy...but I think he's mental condition is somewhat critical now. I'm...worried that the baby will be miscarried if he's overly stressed... Just thinking about that...makes me want to die..."

Both men stared at the prince who had his face hidden behind his bangs so that no one could see or hear him crying. The brunette felt sorry for him. Indeed, he was worried about the blond as well, but he knew Sasuke would be more worried as he is the boy's lover. He thought for a solution, then he suddenly got an idea.

"...don't worry about that, I'll make sure he will be okay," he said.

"Huh?"

The silver-haired man stared him. "Are you sure you can do that?"

"Of course," he beamed. "He is my little boy after all!"

"What do you have in mind actually?" Kakashi asked.

He smiled. "Something...but really, Naruto will be just fine!"

"...I'm counting on you then, Iruka..." Sasuke smiled again.

"Hai!"

(((-- to be continued --)))

* * *

Alright! The end of this chappy! Woot! It's nice, but it still got a few flaws... Never mind that! Next chappy, Naru-chan will return to the castle and bring shcok to Kyuubi and Itachi! Woot! What will happen then? Oh, and mood-swings are nearing...very dangerous... Lol! Let's just wait for the next chappy to come out, okay? Woot!

Gaara: ...why do you like to make mpregs?

Koneko: I don't know! Maybe 'cause I like it when Naru-chan's having mood-swings! I love babies too!

Gaara: Oh...but won't he hurt Sasuke when he's having mood-swings?

Koneko: That's the fun part! I really enjoy torturing him! (maniacal laugh)

Gaara: (sweatdrop)

Muahahaha! XD Lol! Woot! That's all for the meantime! Review please! Woot! Ja ne!


	18. Mood Swings!

Yosh! Anousa, minna-san! Woot! Alright, today I'm going to make a really funny chappy! Yosh! Yosh! XD Naru-chan's going to get his first mood swing! Lol! XD I wonder how _Prince_ Sasuke is going to deal with that! Haha! I can just see his annoyed face whne Naru-chan is being all weird and freaky and bossy and moody and everything! Lol! Woot!

Gaara: (huge sweatdrop) I thought you said you're not continuing this story in sometime...

Koneko: Yeah...but I just can't help it! I really love writing stories!

Gaara: (more sweatdrop) Right...but you should still get some sleep, don't you?

Koneko: I know! That's why, this will be the last story that I update!

Gaara: ...okay then...

Yosh! Sorry, guys, but this for the best! Woot! Enjoy the story!

**Note: **Yaoi story ahead, so beware! Don't like it, don't ever dream of reading it! And no flaming please! Or else, I swear I'll go and kill you someday! AU, OOC

**Pairings: **Obviously, SasuNaru. Other pairings will come up some time later

**Disclaimer: **(goes and kills Masashi Kishimoto) Now, I declare that Naruto belongs to me! Muahaha! "Oh no you don't! That dobe belongs to me, and only me!" - Sasuke (O.o)

* * *

**Full Summary**

Naruto was caught stealing at the castle. He was about to be sentenced to death when the guards was stopped by Prince Sasuke. He then made a deal with the blond. In order to survive, Naruto had to agree with the deal which was making him...the prince's personal attendant! Why would the prince choose him, a commoner, to be his personal attendant? Read on to find out!

* * *

Day Eighteen: **Mood-Swings!**

It had been two days since the blond was allowed to return to the castle. He was very grateful that he got a very caring guardian and a very loving lover who were always there for him when he needed it. His brother however, had not found out about his pregnancy yet, for the redhead was busy on helping his boyfriend at the castle.

"...ne, Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Wouldn't our brothers be shocked when they found out that...I'm pregnant?" he snuggled closer to the raven's shoulder when the word 'pregnant' was pronounced.

"Well..." the prince smiled. "I think they will...but wouldn't it be fun then? Seeing their freaked-off faces when they know that you're bearing my cute little baby...or babies..."

Naruto blushed and playfully hit Sasuke's shoulder. "It's only one, okay? But I guess you're right, it will be fun..."

He then sighed and held his lover's arm tighter, being as closely as possible to the taller guy. The raven only smirked as he wrapped his hand around the smaller boy's waist lovingly. Meanwhile, the brunette who had been walking behind them only smiled at the happy sight. He then turned to the silver-haired man beside him.

"They're really happy together, aren't they?"

The taller man nodded. "It's really been a while since Prince Sasuke last showed his smile to anyone. I'm glad Naruto-kun managed to get him to smile again..."

"Prince Sasuke is really important to you, isn't he, Kakashi-san?" he asked.

"Yeah..." Kakashi let out a small sigh. "Actually...the whole Uchiha family is very important to me. If it's not for what Fugaku-sama had done to me, I really don't know where I would be living right now... That's why, I'm truly happy if something great happens to anyone of the royal family... Sorry to make you listen to me..."

"Iie, I like hearing to your story..."

"Hn..."

* * *

_Later in the castle..._

"Na?! Nandayo?!"

"Calm down, aniki..."

"Kami-sama!" the redhead gasped. "You're pregnant?! What the hell?! What did you do to my brother, bastard?!"

"Aniki..."

"I can't believe this! It's not true!"

"Aniki."

"No!! Tell me this isn't happening!"

"ANIKI!!"

"Nani?!"

"Would you just shut up?!" the blond yelled. "Look, my pregnancy is no one's fault. I'm a hermaphrodite, or in simpler words, I'm both male and female. That's the reason why I can get pregnant! Now just get the hell out of here, aniki. I'm getting all dizzy just seeing your face... Sasuke, please take me to our room..."

"D-demo..."

The kitsune glared at his brother. Kyuubi only blinked and nodded, afraid of what the boy would do if he did not obey his words. Then, the blond turned back to Sasuke with a pout. The raven only smiled quite forcefully as the smaller boy hugged his arm again and dragged him away. He mouthed an apology at the redhead.

"...you know, it's really not nice to say something like that to your brother..."

"But he's so annoying!" he puffed out his cheeks.

"Don't do that, I'll rape you," the taller guy teased, causing the kitsune to blush and punch him slightly. "Hn... Anyways, I really think you should apologise to Kyuubi. As a brother, of course it would be the shock of his life to know that his _brother_ is pregnant. So..."

Naruto frowned and stopped, letting go of the prince's arm as he glared at him. "So? What are you trying to state here? That he's right and I'm wrong? Great then, Sasuke. Why don't you just go to him and forget about me?!"

"O-oi! Wait a minute! I didn't mean that!"

"Whatever! I'm not listening to you, damn it!" he immediately stormed off into his room and locked the door from inside, preventing Sasuke from being able to enter.

"Naruto! Open up!"

"Shut up, teme!" he heard the harsh reply from inside. "I hate you, baka!"

'...Naruto's crying?!'

(((-- to be continued --)))

* * *

Oh God, the danger of pregnancy...mood-swings. Poor Sasuke, he has to deal with a mad and sad Naru-chan now... Hehe, mad and sad rhyme with each other! Kewl! Lol! XD Anyways, like I said, this will be the last chappy before I stop updating - just for a while though! No worries, I'll be back in a week or two! Woot!

Gaara: NO! Don't leave me alone, Koneko-chan! (clings to Koneko)

Koneko: (sweatdrop) It's just for a while, Gaara-kun... Where did you get cookies by the way?

Gaara: (sniffles) I got it... (sobs) ...from your bag...

Koneko: Nandayou?! Those are my cookies, tanuki no baka! (starts to chase Gaara)

Gaara: Kyaa! Gomenasai, Koneko-chan! (running for his dear life)

Haha! Randomness! Lol! Woot! That's all for the meantime! Till we meet again, everyone! Woot! Ja ne!


	19. You want What?

Woot! I'm finally back, everyone! Yosh! X3 Thanks a lot to those who waited patiently for this chappy to come out! Woot! (gives cookies to everyone) Anyways, here's the nineteenth chappy! Yay! Oh, and I still have examination, just updating this story 'cause it's weekend and I've nothing better to do! Woot!

Gaara: Don't you have to study for the upcoming exams?

Koneko: Nope! I don't study during the weekends...

Gaara: (sweatdrop) How can you get clever then?

Koneko: Don't know, ask my mother!

Gaara: (more sweatdrops) -.-''

Yeah, I don't know - not like I care much about it! Anyways, here's the story! Woot!

**Note: **Yaoi story ahead, so beware! Don't like it, don't ever dream of reading it! And no flaming please! Or else, I swear I'll go and kill you someday! AU, OOC

**Pairings: **Obviously, SasuNaru. Other pairings will come up some time later

**Disclaimer: **(goes and kills Masashi Kishimoto) Now, I declare that Naruto belongs to me! Muahaha! "Oh no you don't! That dobe belongs to me, and only me!" - Sasuke (O.o)

* * *

**Full Summary**

Naruto was caught stealing at the castle. He was about to be sentenced to death when the guards was stopped by Prince Sasuke. He then made a deal with the blond. In order to survive, Naruto had to agree with the deal which was making him...the prince's personal attendant! Why would the prince choose him, a commoner, to be his personal attendant? Read on to find out!

* * *

Day Nineteen: **You want What?**

"N-Naruto?"

"Leave me alone, damn it!"

"Naru...are you crying?" the guy asked.

The boy inside stopped crying. "...how did you know?"

"From your voice..." the raven smiled slightly to himself. "...will you let me in?"

There was no reply from the kitsune. Instead, the prince heard someone shuffling towards the door. Next, the door was unlocked and opened from inside. Then, he saw the boy's bloodshot eyes, pouting at the taller guy as he stood against the door. The male smiled again, this time genuinely towards the blond and himself.

"...nani?"

"You look cute when you're like that..."

Naruto blushed and looked away. "Are you coming in or not?"

"Yeah..." Sasuke replied and stepped into the room. "So...you're still mad at me?"

He sat on the side of the bed as the blond slowly approached him and sat on his lap. Sighing, the smaller boy rested his head on the raven's shoulder. The prince carressed his hair, their fingers entwined with each other. Then, the taller guy moved his hand towards the kitsune's stomach and started rubbing it gently.

"When will he get out?" he asked teasingly.

"Sasuke..."

"Hn..." he smirked slightly. "...feeling better now?"

The blond smiled and nodded slightly. "Yeah... Ne, Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Can I request for something?" he asked.

"Yeah, what is it?"

Naruto pouted and blushed again. "Actually...can I have mango and strawberry ice cream now?"

"...huh?"

"You can't get it for me?" the smaller boy stared at the raven.

"I-iie, it's not like that..." the taller guy replied. "Demo...why do you want such thing right now?"

The blond just shrugged. "I don't know, just feeling like getting one..."

The prince thought for a little while. Then, he got to his feet and told the kitsune to follow him. The both of them walked until they came across Kakashi and Iruka. The two men were having some sort of a conversation which somehow made both Sasuke and Naruto give them a weird look as they stared at each other.

"Um...Kakashi?"

"...Sasuke," the silver-haired man tilted his head slightly. "You guys cool now?"

"Yeah...can I ask you two a bit?"

"Hm? What's wrong, Prince Sasuke?" the brunette asked.

The prince scratched his head slightly and glanced at the blond who was standing outside the room. "Well, it's like this... Naruto's asking for something...quite weird. I'm just wondering...is it okay if he asks for such things?"

"...oh," Iruka made a thoughtful face. "You mean...he starts craving for something. It's actually pretty normal for a pregnant woman...man, in this case. Anyways, it's really not something to be worried about. Just give him what he wants, and he'll be really happy. Trust me. Um...anyhow, what is it that he wants?"

"Uh, well...he wants..."

* * *

_Later..._

"Is it still a long way from here?"

"...don't worry, just keep walking, 'kay?"

"But I'm so tired..." the boy pouted. "Can't we just use the horse carriage?"

The raven blinked a few times. "You should've told me that earlier... Now we're already quite far away from the castle..."

The blond stared at the taller guy. He pouted even more and held tighter onto his arm. The prince cocked a brow, but let the smaller boy clinged to him. Kakashi and Iruka just watched them, smiling at each other happily. The four of them continued to walk until they reached a huge candy shop on one side of the street.

"Let's check that shop," Sasuke said.

"...yosh."

They all went into the shop. After buying a tub of mango ice cream and another tub of strawberry ice cream, they started walking back to the castle. All the way there, Naruto ate some of the ice creams. The other three males just let him be, not wanting him to get furious and all. After all, the boy was pregnant.

"...ne, Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Arigato gozaimasu," he smiled at his lover. "And gomen for troubling you just to get me these..."

"...it's okay, as long as you're happy..." the prince smiled back.

The blond kissed the raven's cheek lightly. "Aishiteru, Sasuke..."

"Aishiteru..."

(((-- to be continued --)))

* * *

Woot! The end of this chappy! Yatta! Oh, and gomen for a short chappy! I've to rush 'cause I've tuition class at two! Now, it's already 12.45 and it would take half an hour to reach school from my house! Kyaa! I'm going to be late! I'm going to be late! Lol! Just kidding, I'll be ready at a quarter past one, then I could relax before going to the tuition class! Woot!

Gaara: You're going to leave me again? (makes puppy-eyed face)

Koneko: Um...not really. (backs away)

Gaara: Ooh...but, you're not going to update again, will you?

Koneko: No...I'll try to update when I can...

Gaara: ...but you'll leave me, right?

No, I won't, Gaara-kun! Get off me! Geez, Gaara'kun's being so freaking weird today! Ugh! Anyways, hope you enjoyed the short chappy! Please leave a review! Woot! Ja ne!


	20. The Slutty Little Maid

Woot! Nyaa, I'm back again! X3 Ne minna-san, gomenasai for not telling you all I went away for a few days! Gomenasai! Anyways, in this chappy, I'll make a lemon! Yatta! Naru-chan's craving are up again - and this time he wants sex! XD Nyahaha! Oh, and one more thing, don't ask why I laugh like this! Nyahaha! Woot!

Gaara: I was about to ask you that...

Koneko: Ask about what?

Gaara: Why do you laugh very weirdly nowadays?

Koneko: ...I don't really know actually, but I think my cat genes are getting the best of my body... (sweatdrop)

Gaara: Oh...nani?!

Meow...just for the hell of it, I spill it out for you all... But it's really true, my cat genes are getting stronger! Meow! X3 Anyways, let's start the story now! Woot! Meow! Enjoy, minna-san! Woot!

**Note: **Yaoi story ahead, so beware! Don't like it, don't ever dream of reading it! And no flaming please! Or else, I swear I'll go and kill you someday! AU, OOC

**Pairings: **Obviously, SasuNaru. Other pairings will come up some time later

**Disclaimer: **(goes and kills Masashi Kishimoto) Now, I declare that Naruto belongs to me! Muahaha! "Oh no you don't! That dobe belongs to me, and only me!" - Sasuke (O.o)

* * *

**Full Summary**

Naruto was caught stealing at the castle. He was about to be sentenced to death when the guards was stopped by Prince Sasuke. He then made a deal with the blond. In order to survive, Naruto had to agree with the deal which was making him...the prince's personal attendant! Why would the prince choose him, a commoner, to be his personal attendant? Read on to find out!

* * *

Day Twenty: **The Slutty Little Maid**

"Iruka-sensei! Iruka-sensei, where are you? Iruka-sensei!"

"...what's wrong, Naruto?"

"Iruka-sensei, there you are!" the kitsune beamed. "Can you accompany me today?"

"Huh? Uh, where are you going?" the man asked, blinking a few times.

The boy however, had latched himself to the brunette's arm. "Come on, let's go somewhere fun!"

"Na-nani?!"

The blond pulled the poor guy towards the castle gate. Then, the both of them went out to the town. Once they got there, the two of them started wandering around town - with Iruka only wearing a plain olive green tee with a pair of black slacks and Naruto wearing an orange racerback and a pair of black shorts.

"Na-Naruto... I think we should head back to the castle and wear better clothes..." the man said.

Suddenly, the boy stopped and turned around with puppy-eyed face. "You mean...you don't wanna accompany me today?" he quivered his lips falsefully, a small fake tear running down his whiskered cheek.

"D-demo..."

"I...just wanted to buy some new clothes..." he pouted. "...to give a surprise to...Shashuke... But...but you don't wanna...you don't wanna...accompany me...woo..."

"Shh, don't cry, please..." the brunette quickly calmed the sobbing boy down.

"Will you follow me then...Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka frowned slightly. "...okay, but just for a while. Kakashi said he has..."

"Don't worry!" the blond immediately smiled. "I've already told him!"

'Little schemer...'

* * *

_Later..._

"Let's go into that shop!"

"Okay...nandayo?!"

Before he managed to stop the boy, he was pulled into the shop - a shopping mall, to be precise. To make it worse, the blond pulled him immediately towards the female section. He blushed like mad when all the eyes around the area stared at the both of them. The kitsune, on the other hand, paid no attention to anyone.

"...ne, Iruka-sensei!" he took a dress and placed it in front of him. "Do you think this will look good on me?"

"Na-Naruto, that's...a dress..."

"I know! What do you think about it?" the boy asked again.

Still blushing, Iruka looked at the attire. It was quite cute actually - looked very much like a French maid's dress, except that it was peachy-orange in colour and the huge bow on the chest was pink. The puffy short sleeves were also peach in colour, with white frills and a tiny pink bow at the end. The apron was also white and frilly.

'It's really...slutty...' the man could not help but to think that when he realised how short the skirt was and how tight-fitting the dress was. "I think...the dress is..."

"Okay, thanks! I'll try it now!"

"...nani?"

With just a blink, the blond was already out of sight. The brunette sighed and waited for the kitsune in front of the dressing room. He blushed and sweated again when the pair of eyes on his left and right - and back, watched him like a hawk. He gulped and prayed timidly in his heart so that Naruto would change faster.

"Tadaa!" A few minutes later, the boy came out of the dressing room wearing the dress. "What do you think?"

"...it's too short, Naruto..." the man replied, blushing slightly.

"That's the point! Then I can seduce Sasuke-kun and we can have-!"

His loud mouth was immediately cupped by a pair of tanned hands. "...gomenasai ne, minna-san... She's...pregnant...and I'm in charge to take care of her right now..."

Ohs and ahs were heard then. All the ladies smiled at the two of them before continuing on their shopping. Sighing in relief, Iruka let go of Naruto's mouth and shot him a glare - a pitiful one, actually. He then told the kitsune to quickly changed back to his regular clothes. After paying for the dress, the both of them went straight home.

'Yatta! Now for Plan Two... Sasuke-kun, wait for me tonight...'

* * *

_That night..._

"Naruto, stop it! Untie me now!"

"Nuh uh, not until I give you the surprise!"

"So, that's why you were gone to town with Iruka earlier, ne?" the raven stood by the door, smirking with his eyes being blindfolded and his hands being tied.

"Yesh..." the blond purred and licked the prince's earlobe. "Follow me if you want it, Sasuke-kun..."

"Hn..."

The boy then brought the taller guy towards the bed and asked him to sit. Doing as told, Sasuke took his seat by the bed and waited. Slowly, he felt someone straddling on his lap. Smirking again, he reached for the blond's cheek with both hands, but he was stopped by a pair of hands. Then, he felt something frilly brushed his arm.

"Sasuke-sama..." Naruto purred again and started sucking the long slender fingers.

"Hn, you're trying to seduce me...Naru-chan?"

Hearing this, the kitsune bit the raven's digits playfully. He then let go of the fingers and kissed the other male, moaning delightfully into the kiss as their tongues came in contact with each other. While they were engulfed with each other, the blond slowly untied the taller guy's blindfold and wrapped himself around the prince.

"Mn...mm..."

After about a minute, they broke apart for air, leaving a trail of saliva on the boy's chin. Panting slightly, he smiled and get off Sasuke to give him a full view of what he was wearing. The raven saw this and blushed slightly, a smirk forming on his face. Naruto, on the other hand, bit his lower lip lustfully as he gazed at the taller guy.

"Sasuke-sama...don't you want to have me?"

All of a sudden, the song 'Shut Up and Sleep with Me' was played. Gasping, the boy started to rock himself according to the tempo of the song. Teasingly, he pulled up the short skirt till it showed half of his butt. Smirking, he ran a hand towards his chest and let out a soft mewl when his nipple was touched.

"Ah...Sasu..."

Unknowingly, the cloth tieing the raven's hand losened. He smirked and looked up at the blond who was too preoccupied with the dance that he did not notice what was happening. Slowly, Sasuke's hands made their way out of the cloth. Meanwhile, Naruto opened his eyes slowly and was suddenly pounced by the taller guy.

"Kyaa! No, Sasuke! Ah! Sasuke-teme!" the boy screamed in a girly voice.

"What's wrong, koi?" the raven hovered over him, smirking hungrily. "You're afraid...girly boy?"

"Shut up, teme!"

The prince chuckled and started untieing the huge bow before he undressed the smaller boy. Leaving the blond half-naked beneath him, Sasuke leaned in and touched their lips together. The kitsune started to moan into the kiss, and a small mewl escaped from his mouth when the raven's finger brushed against his perked nub.

"A-ah...Su-Suke..." Naruto moaned as the taller guy sucked on his neck, biting his sensitive spot slightly. "Mn...ah..."

Smirking, the brunette then went down towards the hidden nubs and licked one from under the cloth. The boy gasped and arched his back beautifully, letting a small delightful moan escape from his mouth. His skirt was already showing all of his thighs and only a few more millimetres, his cute ass and groin would be exposed.

"Sa-suke...o-onegai..."

"Na, Naru-chan?"

"Take me...now...please..." he pleaded, not caring if he sounded too inviting.

Sasuke smirked again. "...whatever you say, Naru-koi..."

Still, he did not make any move to enter the smaller boy. Instead, he went further down towards the blond's skirt and flipped it up so that his aching member was revealed. He smirked once more when he found out that nothing was really hiding the shaft away, except for the piece of skirt and the apron on top of it.

"You're such a slut..." he looked up at the kitsune, who just blushed in return. "...a really cute one..."

Without any warning, he grabbed Naruto's manhood and gave it a light squeeze, receiving a gasp from the startled boy. Still smirking, the raven gave the head a lick and scraped his teeth on it slightly. Enjoying the sounds the wriggling boy made, he started sucking the shaft. The blond could not help but to moan loudly.

"Ah...ah...Su-ke..." he croacked the other male's name. "I'm...I'm...coming...ah...!"

With that, he emptied his load inside the prince's mouth. Drinking all of it, Sasuke licked his lip to make sure none was left before he got to his knees again. He stared at the panting boy underneath him and gave him a kiss on his jawline before preparing himself. Sucking on his digits, he put one of them into the tight hole.

"Ah!"

The kitsune gasped again, feeling his limp member coming back to life. He gazed into the raven's eyes as the taller guy continued to finger-fuck him. Adding another two fingers, he went on with his rythm until the blond suddenly gasped and arched his back. 'Found it!' With that, he thrusted at the same spot a few more times.

"Unh...ah... Ah...Sa...suke...ah!"

Suddenly, the pleasure was gone when Sasuke pulled his digits out. Naruto let out a displeasure groan and waited for the raven to slam his huge throbbing member into his tight hole. He looked up at the prince and was suddenly attracted to the pink nipple on the taller guy's chest. He started playing with it, causing the other male to let out an unexpected gasp.

The brunette looked down and noticed that the kitsune was staring back at him, a mischievous smile plastered on his face as he continued to tweak on the nub. Smirking back, Sasuke leaned down and started kissing the smaller boy hungrily. The two of them exchanged as much saliva with each other as possible before breaking apart for air.

"...enter me now, Sasuke..." the blond pouted lustfully. "I want you...to be inside me...to ram into me...right now... Make me scream, Sasuke... Make me scream your name...Sasuke... I want you right now..."

"What about the baby?"

"It'll be fine...just take me now..." the boy pulled him for another kiss.

After the kiss, Sasuke positioned his aching member so that it was right in front of Naruto's entrance. Without hesitating, he thrusted himself into the blond. Screaming out loud, the kitsune wrapped his arms around the raven's neck and scratched his shoulder a little. A tear flowed down his face as the pain engulfed his body and mind.

"Gomenasai...was I being too rough?"

"I-iie... It's just that..." the boy gulped and smiled at the taller guy. "I'm not used to the sudden move yet... Don't worry, I'll be fine... Y-you can start moving now..."

With that, the prince started ramming into the smaller boy whom just moaned and mewled loudly every time the hard shaft hit his prostate. He arched his back a few times, giving the brunette an area to be sucked to stop himself from moaning as well. After what seemed like forever, Naruto felt his orgasm coming close.

"Ah! Ah! Suke! Ah! I'm com-ah! Ah! Sa-suke...!"

"Ngh...!"

The both of them came together with Naruto emptying his load onto their bodies while Sasuke shoot all of his cum out into the kitsune. After reaching their climax, the both of them laid breathlessly on the hard floor. Still panting, the raven slowly took out his limp member from the boy and rolled his body over so that he laying beside the blond.

"...I love you, Sasuke..."

"Love you too, Naruto..."

(((-- to be continued --)))

* * *

Woot! Finally this chappy is finished! After five freaking hours! Gomenasai, minna-san! Actually, when I started on this chappy, I was not in the mood to write. I felt like reading something angsty, so I read one - and guess what? I finished only about an hour later... (sweatdrop) Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chappy! Woot!

Gaara: I heard you're trying to make me with Naruto...

Koneko: Not really, I just can't do it...

Gaara: Why not? I think it'll be good...

Koneko: ...don't tell me you've feelings for him all this time?!

Gaara: (sweatdrop) Of course not!

Why do I have a feeling I can't trust Gaara-kun? (sighs) T.T I don't want him to be with Naru-chan... Anyways, that's all for the meantime! Woot! Ja ne, minna-san!


	21. BabyScan! Boy or Girl?

Nyaa, gomenasai for not updating, minna-san! I'm trying to make a new one-shot, but I kept leaving it unfinished! XO And when I realised it, I've forgotten to update my stories! Kyaa! (runs around chibifiedly) Anyhow, I'm going to pause on the one-shot for a while, and concentrate on updating my stories! So, here's the twenty-first chappy of this story! Woot!

Gaara: What is this chapter about, Koneko-chan?

Koneko: I think the boys will probably go and scan the baby since Naru-chan is already pregnant for four month! (screams in a fangirl way)

Gaara: (sweatdrop) Okay... So, will it be a girl or a boy?

Koneko: Ha! (grins slyly) That's a secret! You got to read on to find out!

Gaara: (makes this face - O.O) ... (more sweatdrop) Yeah...whatever...

Yosh! Let's start the story now! You'll find out if it's a boy or a girl soon! Woot!

**Note: **Yaoi story ahead, so beware! Don't like it, don't ever dream of reading it! And no flaming please! Or else, I swear I'll go and kill you someday! AU, OOC

**Pairings: **Obviously, SasuNaru. Other pairings will come up some time later

**Disclaimer: **(goes and kills Masashi Kishimoto) Now, I declare that Naruto belongs to me! Muahaha! "Oh no you don't! That dobe belongs to me, and only me!" - Sasuke (O.o)

* * *

**Full Summary**

Naruto was caught stealing at the castle. He was about to be sentenced to death when the guards was stopped by Prince Sasuke. He then made a deal with the blond. In order to survive, Naruto had to agree with the deal which was making him...the prince's personal attendant! Why would the prince choose him, a commoner, to be his personal attendant? Read on to find out!

* * *

Day Twenty-One: **Baby-Scan! Boy or Girl?**

"Naruto-kun, can I have a talk with you for a while?"

"Hm?" the blond turned around and met eyes with the silver-haired man. "Oh, it's you, Kakashi-sensei," he smiled and got to his feet, walking towards the masked man as he brushed invisible dust off his pants. "What is it that you want to talk to me about?"

"It's been four months since you got pregnant, am I right?" he asked, smiling sweetly as not to get the boy furious or something.

The kitsune tilted his head and beamed. "Hai!"

"That's good," Kakashi nodded, showing an amused expression through his eyes. "...actually, it's like this. Iruka-san had been complaining and whining about this for days, you know... He said, once a pregnant person had carried her - or in your case, his baby for four months or something like that, she...or he has to go for a checkup."

"A checkup?" Naruto asked, a bit unsure of the man's words. "...is it going to hurt?"

"I don't really know...but one thing I know, you'll get to scan the baby as well," he smiled again, knowing that would get the blond's attention.

"...ARE?" **(1)**

* * *

_Later..._

"Ne, Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Are you free tomorrow?" the boy asked as he leaned over the taller guy and hugged his neck from behind.

"Hn?" the prince looked up and kissed the blond's forehead, closing the book he was reading. "Yeah, I guess so... Why do you ask, koibito?"

Naruto giggled slightly and went to sit on Sasuke's lap. "I just want you to accompany me to see the doctor tomorrow," he said, nearing the faces together so that their foreheads touched. "Can you, Sasuke?"

"Why are we going there?"

"Well, Iruka-sensei told Kakashi-sensei to tell me to tell you that I should go for a checkup 'cause I'm already pregnant for four months and it's the best time to go for my checkup and also we can have our baby scanned tomorrow," he explained quickly, smiling at the raven.

"...in which means we get to determine whether we're having a boy or a girl, is that it?" the brunette whispered to his ear, nipping on the lobe slightly. _"I can't wait to know..."_

Naruto mewled slightly as Sasuke's hand got under his tee and started reaching for his nipple. He then let out a moan when the taller guy sucked his sensitive neck. The prince smirked and bit the sensitive skin slightly, making the smaller boy gasped in surprise. Smirking again, the raven blew the mark he had left upon the blond softly.

"...Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"You'll go with me tomorrow, right?" he asked, kissing the other male's forehead.

The guy nodded. "Hai..."

"Arigato, Sasuke..." he leaned closer towards the raven's face. "I love you..."

"Love you too..."

* * *

_The next day..._

"Naruto, are you ready yet?"

"Just a sec!"

About five minutes later, the blond came out of the room - wearing a peachy-orange spaghetti-strap dress and a pair of orange flip-flops. He smiled as Sasuke gave him an odd look, cocking his brow as he blinked a few times. Wrapping his arms around the taller guy's arm, he just grinned and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"...you're even acting like a girl, you know..."

"I know!" he beamed as they walked along the street. "Ne, Sasuke-kun? Before we go to the clinic, can you get me some chocolate sundae, please? I'm craving for it right now..."

Upon hearing that, the raven let out a small sigh. "Whatever you say, dobe..."

"Yay! Aishiteru, Sasuke-kun!"

All the people on the street - which mostly were women, just smiled at the couple when they noticed the slight bulge on the "girl's" stomach. Sasuke let out a small sigh as he dragged the blond who was pratically clinging to him as he walked towards a nearby ice-cream stall. The ice-cream man smiled as they approached his stall.

"Your girlfriend?"

"Sorta..." the raven replied, snorting slightly. "Two cups of sundae, please. One chocolate, one vanilla."

"Okay," the man nodded and moved to prepare the sundae.

A few minutes later, he returned with the orders. After paying for them, the two of them went on towards the clinic. When they reached the clinic, they were greeted by a few nurses who already knew about Naruto's_ unique_ pregnancy. They were then brought by one of the nurses towards a room. After a few minutes waiting, a female doctor entered the room.

"Ohayo, Uchiha-sama," she bowed slightly at the prince. "Ohayo, Naruto-kun. So, how are you feeling today?"

"I'm great!" the kitsune replied excitedly. "Only with a slight dizziness this morning, but other than that, I'm feeling superb! Anyways, Iruka-sensei told Kakashi-sensei to tell me to tell Sasuke to bring me here so that I can get my monthly checkup and also scan my baby! Can you do that, Ruka-sensei? Can you, please? I really want to see my baby!"

"Okay, okay, calm down... First of all, we need to check you first, Naruto-kun. Now, lie on the bed, please," the doctor smiled, pinching the boy's chubby cheek slightly.

The raven cocked his brow slightly as he leaned against the window pane. He watched as the doctor lifted the blond's tee, exposing his bulging belly. Frowning, he shifted his body slightly as the woman started running her hand around the stomach. Surely, it had been a few times he had brought his lover to the clinic for checkups, yet he just could not help but to feel jealous when the doctor laid her hands on the boy.

"Well, looks like the both of you are in good condition," she smiled at Naruto again. "Now let's take a scan of your baby..."

Then, she poured some kind of a lotion onto her palms and began massaging the kitsune's stomach. He giggled slightly as the cool liquid tickled him. Upon hearing that, Sasuke let out a small sigh and walked towards the lying boy. He noticed the taller guy walking towards him and grinned slightly, then giggled again.

"What's so funny, dobe?"

"Nothing is!" he giggled. "It's just that, the lotion is tickling my tummy! I just can't help it!"

After a few seconds, the doctor then took a device and started running it on the blond's bulging stomach. Both males stared at her as she did her work. She smiled at them and gestured for them to look at the screen beside her. Naruto turned to the screen and squealed delightfully, clenching the raven's hand tightly.

"Kami-sama! Is that our baby, Sasuke?! Kawaii desu ne, Sasuke-kun?!" he squealed again.

The woman smiled again. "Omodette ne, you got a baby boy!"

"Yatta!" the boy squealed once more. "Oh, look! He's smiling at us!"

"...wow, he really is," the prince could not help but to smile when he looked at the screen.

Later, they bid the doctor goodbye and walked back home side by side, hand in hand. Every now and then, Naruto would stop and either kiss Sasuke's cheek, smile at him or leaned against him. The taller guy let him do so as he too, was very happy to have known his baby's gender and was truly overjoyed to have a boy as his first child.

"You know, Naru-koi," he spoke as the smaller boy kissed his cheek again. "We should celebrate and tell everyone about this..."

"Yosh! That's a great idea! Arigato gozaimasu, Sasuke! I love you very much!" the blond hugged the raven.

"Love you too, Naruto..."

(((-- to be continued --)))

* * *

Finally I managed to finish this chappy! Gomenasai, minna-san! I was very busy with my school projects these few days, and I was trying to make a new one-shot, so I didn't get the chance to update! Anyhow, I've already updated this story, now I'm going to update 'It's All becasue of Magnets!'! Woot! Ja ne, minna-san! Woot!


	22. The Bright Plan of Kyuubi's

Woot! Anousa, minna-san! 'kay, it's been a week since I last updated... (sweatdrop) Anyhow, I'll just be saying this; after I've finished with 'The Tale of the Two Cats', I'll be updating less and less. As some of you know, one of my most important exam is just around the corner, and like it or not, my mom wouldn't let me be on computer that much anymore... T.T

Gaara: Aww...don't be so sad now, Koneko-chan... (pats Koneko's back)

Koneko: (sighs) Don't be so worried about me... Anyways, I'll be back after the examination! So, I don't have to be so sad!

Gaara: That's the spirit! You go, girl!

Koneko: Arigato! Um...anyways, Gaara-kun, have you been eating cookies again?

Gaara: Yup! (giggles) A whole box of it!

Oh...no wonder he was being so nice to me just now... Anyways, here comes the story! Woot! Oh, and I've forgotten to put the **(1)** in the previous chappy, so here it is! Woot!

**(1) It's pronounced as "a-re?" which means "really?" in Japanese!**

**Note: **Yaoi story ahead, so beware! Don't like it, don't ever dream of reading it! And no flaming please! Or else, I swear I'll go and kill you someday! AU, OOC

**Pairings: **Obviously, SasuNaru. Other pairings will come up some time later

**Disclaimer: **(goes and kills Masashi Kishimoto) Now, I declare that Naruto belongs to me! Muahaha! "Oh no you don't! That dobe belongs to me, and only me!" - Sasuke (O.o)

* * *

**Full Summary**

Naruto was caught stealing at the castle. He was about to be sentenced to death when the guards was stopped by Prince Sasuke. He then made a deal with the blond. In order to survive, Naruto had to agree with the deal which was making him...the prince's personal attendant! Why would the prince choose him, a commoner, to be his personal attendant? Read on to find out!

* * *

Day Twenty-Two: **The Bright Plan of Kyuubi's**

"Oi, Itachi!"

"...un?"

"Itachi, wake up!" the redhead shook him again. "Damn it, wake up you lazy ass!"

The raven blinked a few times and stared at the green-eyed guy's face. He then got up slowly and let out a small yawn. He pouted **(1)** slightly and turned to the shorter guy who just rolled his eyes and started making the bed **(2)**. Seeing no movement from the raven, the spectacled guy let out an annoyed sigh and pushed him off the bed.

"Go and get your bath now, Itachi," he said, continuing to make the bed. "We've something very important to do today if you don't remember..."

"Hm? Like what?"

"...I'll tell you about it again after you take your bath," he replied.

Itachi nodded like a little boy and got to his feet. He then stared at the smaller guy's ass and smirked, approaching him slowly. Grabbing the redhead from behind, he started nipping the other male's ear. Frowning and blushing slightly, the spectacled guy glared at the raven from the corner of his eyes.

"Don't you dare, Itachi..."

"Aww, come on ne, Kyuubi-chan?" he pouted and hugged Kyuubi tighter, resting his chin on the redhead's shoulder.

"Don't," the guy repeated sternly. "We've something very important to do and I don't want to be walking around town limply..."

The taller guy, still pouting, turned his boyfriend around. "A good morning kiss then?"

"...fine, but just one small kiss, okay?"

Smirking slightly, Itachi leaned over and pressed his lips on the smaller guy's red ones, his arms still wrapped protectively around the male's waist. The redhead blushed slightly but responded nevertheless, moaning slightly into the kiss as the raven parted his lips and nibbled on the guy's lower lip hungrily.

"Nn...!" Kyuubi quickly parted their lips apart. "I told you already, just a _small_ kiss!"

The taller guy huffed. "You can be such meanie at times, you know?"

"I know, now go and take your bath!"

Sighing, the prince then walked slowly towards the bathroom, pretending to be a helpless little boy. The redhead just rolled his eyes and pretended he did not see the puppy-eyed look on his boyfriend's face. When the male was gone, Kyuubi let out a small sigh and started changing his clothes **(3)**.

When Itachi got out of the bathroom, he found out that the shorter guy was wearing a fine attire. He put on an olive-green buttoned-up shirt with a white muscle shirt underneath and a pair of black jeans. His shoulder-length red hair was tied up in a ponytail. The raven blinked and stared at his lover.

"Nani?"

"Hn?" he blinked again. "Uh...n-nothing..."

The redhead gave him a look. "...go and wear your clothes, we gotta hurry."

"Hm? What for?" he asked.

"Just wear it, I'll tell you on the way..."

With that, Kyuubi went out of the room, leaving the raven alone. Scratching his head, the prince stared at the clothes prepared for him and furrowed his brows questioningly. He shook his head and started to get dress. He wore a black short-sleeve collared tee with a black net shirt underneath and a pair of black jeans.

'I wonder what he's up to now...'

* * *

_Later..._

"So, where exactly are we going right now?"

"The town center," the redhead replied briefly. "Before you go and ask why, I should tell you about what we were talking about yesterday. I bet you just couldn't remember it, knowing that you're too sleepy to even listen to my words last night..."

"...okay... So?"

"Well, with Naruto getting pregnant and Sasuke being a prince, there's just no way no one would notice it. They'll know about it sooner or later, so I decided to tell everyone about Naruto's condition now. Like it or not, they'll have to accept it since Sasuke is their prince. Nevetheless...I'm still worried about your parents' reaction..."

Hearing that, Itachi nodded and smiled. "Don't worry, I'm sure they'll understand... Besides, Naruto can have babies, that means there'll be no reason for them not to accept him. One more thing, I'm also in a relationship with you, so they can't just say anything without having the both of us, Sasuke and I, being pissed off..."

"Now you're acting like a man..." Kyuubi smirked.

"Oh, aren't I always?" the raven mocked. "Or do you want me to demonstrate it to you right now?"

"Hn... Not now, Itachi-sama..."

The two of them continued to tease each other until they reached the town center. Then, the prince got onto the stage and turned on the microphone. All the people around the town turned their attention to his voice once the blaring sound from the microphone on the speakers all around the place was heard.

"People of Konohagakure, this is your prince, Uchiha Itachi and I've a very important announcement to make. First of all, I'd like to tell you all that both my brother, Prince Sasuke and I are homos. If this disgusts you in any way, just get out of this place. Secondly, my brother's lover named Uzumaki Naruto is actually a hermaphrodite and he is now pregnant with Prince Sasuke's baby. That is all, thank you..."

"Good one, Prince Itachi..." Kyuubi rolled his eyes. "Now we should just wait and see the people's reactions..."

(((-- to be continued --)))

* * *

Woot! Finally finished on this chappy! Took me quite a while! Anyways, I like the way Itachi was being so pouty and cute in this chappy! Kyuubi was also so cute! Lol! I'm excited for the two of them! I'm also very happy that both Naru-chan and Sasuke have great brothers! Woot! Anyways, the next chappy is also very cute! Just wait for it! Woot!

Gaara: I wonder why the seme is acting like an uke...

Koneko: You mean Itachi-san? Well, I like it when he's like that, so I just put him like that...

Gaara: ...you're so retarded...

Koneko: I know! (giggles)

Gaara: (sweatdrop) ... 'She's really retarded...'

Woot! Lol! That's all for the time being! See you guys in the next chappy! Woot! Ja ne!

**(1) Yes, Itachi actually pouted...**

**(2) Aww, isn't that cute? A cute little housewife!**

**(3) He's already taken his bath...**


	23. Kyuubi the Skimpy Maid?

Yosh! Anousa, minna-san! Finally I'm back to updating my stories again! Finally! Yay! Anyways, here's the twenty-third chappy! Yosh! In this chappy, I'll focus on ItaKyuu relationship! This means...a lemon! Yay! My first time doin a lemon on ItaKyuu! Oh, right! This is in the memory of our beloved Uchiha Itachi. R.I.P ne, Itachi-san! Yosh! Here it is, the lemony chappy! Woot!

Gaara: An ItaKyuu lemon... (blushes)

Koneko: Are?? (foxy grin) You like ItaKyuu, don't you, Gaara-kun? (elbows Gaara slyly)

Gaara: Sh-shut up! (blushes harder)

Koneko: Aww...look at that! Our stoic little panda actually loves yaoi as well! (giggles and hugs Gaara)

Gaara: (blushes even harder) You're an idiot...

(giggles again) Aww...isn't that sweet? Lol! Anyways, here's the chappy! Woot! Enjoy!

**Note: **Yaoi story ahead, so beware! Don't like it, don't ever dream of reading it! And no flaming please! Or else, I swear I'll go and kill you someday! AU, OOC

**Pairings: **Obviously, SasuNaru. Other pairings will come up some time later

**Disclaimer: **(goes and kills Masashi Kishimoto) Now, I declare that Naruto belongs to me! Muahaha! "Oh no you don't! That dobe belongs to me, and only me!" - Sasuke (O.o)

* * *

**Full Summary**

Naruto was caught stealing at the castle. He was about to be sentenced to death when the guards was stopped by Prince Sasuke. He then made a deal with the blond. In order to survive, Naruto had to agree with the deal which was making him...the prince's personal attendant! Why would the prince choose him, a commoner, to be his personal attendant? Read on to find out!

* * *

Day Twenty-Three: **Kyuubi the Skimpy Maid?  
**

"Kami-sama, what a tiring day!"

The redhead gave his boyfriend a stare. "You know, it's not even noon yet and you're already complaining like we had had a _very_ exhausting day..."

"But it _was_ an exhausting day, Kyuubi!" the raven rolled over and pouted. "I mean, just a few seconds after I made the announcement, all the townsfolk gathered around us and started asking thousands of question! We're lucky they were not against homo relationships..."

"...we are..." the shorter of the two suddenly smirked. "Ya know...why don't you just stay here for a while? I'll go and make us some refreshment, ne?"

"Hn? Okay..."

Kyuubi then silently left the room, leaving the taller guy to rest on the bed for a little while. The prince however, felt very weird about the sudden change in his boyfriend's attitude. He decided to think about it and ended up sitting on the bed with his legs crossed and one of his elbow on his knee, his cheek resting on his hand. He remained like that until a few minutes later when a knock was heard on the door.

"...come in..."

When the door was opened, the raven got the shock of his life. In front of him, stood a red-haired boy wearing a French maid attire. The outfit was tight, hugging the person everywhere possible. His nape-length hair was tied into one ponytail, giving him more of the feminine look. His lime-green eyes were sparkling as there were no spectacles to hide them.

"K-Kyuubi..."

The redhead tilted his head slightly and licked his lower lip seductively. His ruffled mini skirt moved as he changed his position slightly. Approaching the taller guy slowly, he slowly bent down when he 'accidentally' dropped a hairpin. The prince gulped and thought about how lucky he was that he was not facing the boy's butt which was high in the air. He could see the baby blue panty underneath the short skirt, though.

"K-K-Kyuubi..." the guy felt his pants getting tighter. "W-what are y-you wearing...?"

"Don't you like it...Itachi-sama?" the redhead pouted slightly and sat down between Itachi's legs which were already at the side of the bed. "Aw...looks like you're already having a problem down here, don't you?"

He rubbed his nose at the clothed erection, earning a muffled moan and a shudder from the raven. Smirking, he slowly parted his lips and kissed the place where he thought the head would be. This made Itachi whimpered slightly. Kyuubi smirked wider and pulled down the zipper of the pants with his teeth, releasing the caged member which was throbbing like crazy.

"You're already wet, Itachi-sama... Want me to clean it up?"

"Kyuu..."

Holding the huge manhood, the redhead gave it a small lick. The raven shuddered again, holding his lover's head as he threw back his head with a low moan. The smaller boy started to suck deeper, causing a longer moan to escape the prince's mouth. Slowly, he started bobbing his head up and down the length. At the same time, his free hand reached for his own erection.

"Mn...you're so big, Tachi...mn..."

"Kyuubi..."

With the hand on his erection, Kyuubi stroked himself as he continued to suck Itachi's member and drink all his precum. After a few more sucking and licking, Itachi shoot his load into the redhead's awaiting mouth. The boy drank up the hot cum, some spilling down his chin and splattered around his face and hair. He let out a small gasp when the raven suddenly pulled him up.

"You're also having problems down here, aren't you, Kyuu-chan?"

"Nh!"

The smaller boy shuddered a bit when his boyfriend cupped his manhood. His eyes were shut tightly and his teeth were gritted closely together as the taller guy started rubbing his aching member with the satin skirt he was wearing. He then let out a gasp and shot his eyes open when Itachi threw him on the bed and straddled on him. The prince then crashed their lips together.

"Mn...nn..."

The raven then cupped the redhead's shaft again, causing him to gasp once more. Immediately, Itachi slipped his tongue into the hot cavern. Kyuubi moaned into the kiss as his boyfriend ran his tongue all around the nooks and crannies of his mouth. All the while, the taller guy continued to rub the boy's shaft. After about half a minute, they broke apart for air and Itachi started attacking Kyuubi's sensitive neck.

"Ah...Ta-chi...nn..."

The prince sucked the skin a few times, leaving small yet visible hickeys here and there. Then, he sucked the redhead's most sensitive spot hard, causing the smaller boy to gasp and arch his body beautifully. After making a big mark on the skin, the raven immediately spread the boy's legs out. He then put two of his digits in front of his boyfriend's mouth, ordering him to suck them.

Following his lover's command, Kyuubi slowly sucked the fingers, wetting them thoroughly. After that, Itachi pulled his digits out and placed them in front of the redhead's awaiting entrance. Slowly but surely, he inserted one digit into the hole. After a few thrusts, he put in the second digit and started making scissoring motion to enlarge the smaller boy's tiny entrance.

"E-nough al-ready...put it...in..."

Upon hearing this, Itachi took out his fingers and positioned his huge member in front of the minute hole. "You're ready, koibito?"

"Mn..."

Slowly, the raven pushed into the redhead. Wrapping his arms loosely around the taller guy's neck, Kyuubi let out a whimper as he arched his back. The prince continued his slow motion until he hit the boy's sweet spot, causing him to let out a high moan and arched his back even more. With this signal, Itachi started going faster and faster. He made sure he hit the same spot with each thrust.

"Ah! Nn! Ta-chi...ah...nn..."

After what seemed forever, Kyuubi released his seeds onto their stomachs, dirtying their clothes as well. Then, the prince rolled him over so that he was on his chest and started ramming into him like crazy. This made the redhead hard again. He continued to moan and whimper until the both of them emptied their load, Kyuubi on the bed and Itachi inside Kyuubi.

Then, the raven pulled out of the redhead and rolled off, lying on the bed. He panted and gasped for breath. The smaller boy, on the other hand, had already caught his breath and rolled over towards his lover. He cuddled closer to the taller guy and started fingering his nipples. He looked up when the raven let out a small sigh. The prince looked down at him and smiled.

"I love you, Kyuubi..."

"...love you too..."

(((-- to be continued --)))

* * *

Woot! Yosh! That was cute! No, that was pervertedly cute! Lol! XD Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this chappy! Me got to go now! Ja ne, minna-san! Woot! Meow! Ja ne! Oh, and please leave a review! Ja ne! Woot!


	24. The King and the Queen

Woot! Anousa, minna-san! Gosh! I just finished writing ONE SasuNaru story, and I came up with TWO new stories! Really, I should get over my craving on writing SasuNaru stories and having a creative mind that's always coming up with a new SasuNaru story every now and again! Lol! I'm scolding myself! XD Anyways, here's the twenty-fourth chappy! Woot!

Gaara: You are an idiot, after all...

Koneko: Eh?! Why is that?!

Gaara: 'cause you're too devoted on writing SasuNaru stories...

Koneko: ...but I can't help it! It's my passion, you know!

Gaara: (rolls eyes) Right...

Hn...anyways, here comes the next chappy! Oh, and there's something peculiar that will happen in this chappy! Want to know what it is? Read on to find out! Woot!

**Note: **Yaoi story ahead, so beware! Don't like it, don't ever dream of reading it! And no flaming please! Or else, I swear I'll go and kill you someday! AU, OOC

**Pairings: **Obviously, SasuNaru. Other pairings will come up some time later

**Disclaimer: **(goes and kills Masashi Kishimoto) Now, I declare that Naruto belongs to me! Muahaha! "Oh no you don't! That dobe belongs to me, and only me!" - Sasuke (O.o)

* * *

**Full Summary**

Naruto was caught stealing at the castle. He was about to be sentenced to death when the guards was stopped by Prince Sasuke. He then made a deal with the blond. In order to survive, Naruto had to agree with the deal which was making him...the prince's personal attendant! Why would the prince choose him, a commoner, to be his personal attendant? Read on to find out!

* * *

Day Twenty-Four: **The King and the Queen  
**

"Ne, Sasuke?"

"...hn?"

"You know..." the blond rolled over so that he was lying beside the raven. "I've noticed something different when I went out to town with Iruka-sensei earlier. The people on the streets were all staring at me like I was some kind of an alien. Then, a few of them came to me and congratulate me for having your baby and all... Sasuke, are you listening to me?"

The taller guy just made a small 'hn' sound. The kitsune looked up and pouted slightly, furrowing his brows. Smirking, Sasuke ruffled the smaller boy's golden hair and gave him a small playful kiss on the forehead, causing him to blush and hug the prince tighter. The two of them stayed in the same position until the door was suddenly knocked.

Quickly, the raven got off the bed and walked towards the door and opened it to see a young maiden standing in front of his room. "...what is it?"

"Um...I'm sorry for disturbing you, Prince Sasuke. Actually, Kakashi-san sent me here," the green-haired girl said politely. "He told me to tell you that His and Her Majesty would like to see you and your significant other this afternoon..."

"Hn...is there anything else?"

"Iie..." the girl bowed and went away.

Staring at the girl as she walked towards the corridor, Sasuke frowned. Indeed, it was peculiar when the townsfolk stared and congratulate his boyfriend for being pregnant with his child, but it was even odder when his own parents wanted to see him and the boy. Still frowning, he walked back into his room and stopped when he met eyes with his lover's blue ones.

"...what's wrong, Sasuke?"

He just shook his head. "Nothing... I want to take a bath, wanna join me?"

Immediately, a pillow hit his head with a yell from the smaller boy; "Pervert!!"

* * *

_Later..._

"Dobe, are you going to take forever in there?!"

"Just a few more minutes!"

The raven snorted slightly and waited for the blond outside the room. 'Really...he's been like this since a few days ago. Not wanting me to see him while he's naked... It's not like I've never seen him without his clothes before... He's lucky to be pregnant, or else...' As he continued to rant about the boy to himself, the kitsune got out of the room with a warm smile.

"Sorry to make you wait," he attached himself to the taller guy's hand. "So, where are we heading to, Sasuke?"

"...His and Her Majesty called for us..." Sasuke replied as he began to walk.

"Are? Why is that?"

He shrugged slightly. "I don't know...but I think it has something to do with our secret relationship..."

"Oh yeah...you didn't inform them about us, did you?" the blond shook his head. "That's no good. You should always tell your parents if you are having any relationship with anyone. If not, they'll be pissed off if they find out about it... Oh God...they found out, didn't they?"

"...yes, my darling Naruto."

At this, Naruto gulped and blinked a few times, not knowing what to do. The raven stared at his lover and a sudden tinge of mercy appeared in his heart. He reached for Naruto's arm and rubbed it slowly, smiling slightly at the boy when he looked at the prince. Smiling back weakly, the kitsune let out a small sigh and leaned against the taller guy.

"Ne, Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"What would you do if they disapprove our relationship?" the blond asked as they continued to walk.

"...I'll defend you. No matter what I've to do, I'll be at your side...even if my life will be risked, even if my honour will be lost...I'll always stand by you, that's a promise..." Sasuke replied. "But it's better if we hope for the best, isn't it?"

The boy smiled. "I guess you're right..."

"That's more I like it..."

The two of them then walked until they finally reached the main hall** (1)**. When they got into the room, the King and the Queen were already waiting for them. Naruto clenched Sasuke's hand tightly all of a sudden, feeling nervous when he saw the King's stern look. The taller guy just rubbed his fingers against the boy's backhand to calm him down.

"Sasuke, come here and bring your significant other as well," his mother spoke softly.

"Hai, Kaa-san..."

The raven then walked towards his parents, bringing his boyfriend along. The blond was shivering slightly as he walked closely behind the prince. When he met eyes with the King's stern ones again, he flinched slightly. Sasuke noticed this and rubbed against the kitsune's knuckles, trying to calm him down again. The two of them stopped right when they have reached the bottom of the stairs.

"...so, this is your lover?"

"H-hai...Too-san..." the raven nodded, looking down.

Naruto noticed the sudden change in his lover's voice. Usually, his voice was deep and full of confidence, but then when he replied to his father, his voice was slow and he even stuttered a bit. The fact that even the usually-boastful Sasuke lost his confidence in front of the King made the boy more afraid and started to tremble more rapidly. Suddenly, the Queen laughed.

"...n-nan-desuka?" the blond furrowed slightly, blushing.

"Gomen, gomen..." the brunette muffled her laugh with her hand. "It's just that...you look cute when you're trembling and stuttering...and you're even cuter when you're blushing... Ne Fugaku, what do you think?" she smiled at the King.

The man was still frowning, but his expression became slightly softer. "...it's up to you..." he then turned back to Naruto, and noticed the bulge on his stomach. "...are you pregnant?"

At this, the blond widened his eyes and turned to Sasuke. The raven, though was still shaking a little, nodded to him and pressed hard yet gently against his hand. Gulping, the boy turned back to the King, looked down and nodded a little. The Queen started to giggle again, muffling her voice apologetically as she gestured for them to go one with the conversation.

"How can you be pregnant when you're...a boy?"

"I..." the boy tried to speak, but his throat suddenly felt dry.

"...he's not exactly a boy, Too-san," Sasuke spoke all of a sudden. "He's a hermaphrodite... Nevertheless, I love him with all my heart and am willing to give my life and everything for him. If you are going to hurt him in any way possible, then I would have no choice but to be against you and this kingdom as well...and I am not backing away from my words!"

The King gave him a surprised stare, then he suddenly broke into a throaty laughter. Both Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other in confusion. The raven was more surprised as he had never heard his father's laughter in his whole life before. Upon seeing this, the middle-aged man laughed more and finally stopped after coughing a few times.

"...your words are very brave, Sasuke..." he smirked. "...but I wasn't even planning to harm your lover. It actually fascinated me that he, having a boy's appearance, can carry a baby... What is your name, boy?" he asked the blond.

"N-Naruto... Uzumaki Naruto..."

"Naruto-kun, ne? Or should I call you Naruto-chan?" the Queen asked.

The kitsune blushed. "N-Naruto-kun's fine..."

Later, they found out that it was Itachi's fault that the King and the Queen found out about their relationship and the baby that Naruto was carrying. By that night, the older prince had an ugly bruise on his right eye and a huge scratch on his arm as a result of being punched by his brother and being scarred by the younger raven's boyfriend.

"Serves you right!"

(((-- to be continued --)))

* * *

Woot! Lol! I laughed as I imagined Itachi's face when he got the bruise! It was freaking hillarious! Lmao! XD Ehem! Anyways, sorry for the late update! I'm currently having my monthly test, so I had to focus more on my studies and I didn't have enough time to update my stories! Anyhow, I managed to update it today even though I still have another test tomorrow... (sweatdrop) Anyways, got to go now! Kaa-san's calling me for dinner! Oh, and one more thing, today is her birthday! O-tanjobi gozaimasu ne, Kaa-san! Aishiteru!! Hehe! Ja ne!

**(1) I don't know what's it called, so I just put it as the main hall...**

One more thing, I really don't know the right way to speak to the king and the queen, so I just did it in the best way possible! Woot!


	25. What! Not Him as Well!

Yosh! Anousa, minna-san! Woot! Okay, we've already known in the last chappy that His and Her Majesty approved Sasuke's and Naru-chan's relationship! Yay! But! There is still one more surprise! Hah! Now I've really gotten your attention, haven't I?! Lol! Anyways, here's the twenty-fifth story! Woot! Please enjoy it! Woot, minna-san!

Gaara: What would the surprise be?

Koneko: Oh...you'll see... (sly smile)

Gaara: (cocks a brow?) ...what are you having in mind?

Koneko: Something...something...

Gaara: (frowns) ...I smell something fishy right here...

Oh, really? I just ate a fish earlier, probably it came from there... Lol! I really enjoy being sarcastic! Anyways, here comes the story! Woot! Enjoy!

**Note: **Yaoi story ahead, so beware! Don't like it, don't ever dream of reading it! And no flaming please! Or else, I swear I'll go and kill you someday! AU, OOC

**Pairings: **Obviously, SasuNaru. Other pairings will come up some time later

**Disclaimer: **(goes and kills Masashi Kishimoto) Now, I declare that Naruto belongs to me! Muahaha! "Oh no you don't! That dobe belongs to me, and only me!" - Sasuke (O.o)

* * *

**Full Summary**

Naruto was caught stealing at the castle. He was about to be sentenced to death when the guards was stopped by Prince Sasuke. He then made a deal with the blond. In order to survive, Naruto had to agree with the deal which was making him...the prince's personal attendant! Why would the prince choose him, a commoner, to be his personal attendant? Read on to find out!

* * *

Day Twenty-Five: **What?! Not Him as Well!  
**

"You know, I'm wondering...how much longer will it take for you to finally deliver?"

"Huh?" the kitsune made a face. "And why is that?"

"Just wondering..." the raven shrugged.

Cocking a brow, the boy stared at his lover weirdly. It was odd that the usually-cold-and-heartless-bastard to actually cared about their baby - not that he was not happy, though. It was just peculiar. Still, he shrugged it off and decided to focus on his work - which was doing some paper works for the prince as he was extremely _exhausted_ to do them on his own.

"...how about we go for a walk after this, Naruto?" the taller guy suddenly suggested.

Again, Naruto cocked a surprised brow. "...if you might not notice, I am six-month pregnant, Uchiha. How would you expect me to go out for a walk with a giant tummy like this?"

"It'll be a good exercise, you know..."

"...I'm not going anywhere, Uchiha..." he frowned, ignoring the raven.

Unexpectedly, the Uchiha pouted. "You can be quite a jerk, sometimes..."

"Say that again and I'll shove my feet into your mouth..."

"...shouldn't it be foot?"

"Yes..." the boy rolled his eyes. "But I'll shove both of my feet into your mouth...and up your sorry ass as well if you don't get it out of here immediately..."

At this, the taller guy coughed and immediately went out of the room, leaving the kitsune alone in peace as he continued with his work. On the other hand, the prince was wandering alone around the castle as he tried to find something interesting to do. As he walked near his brother's room, he suddenly was shocked by his brother who flew out of the room.

"...aniki?"

Then, out came a very furious Kyuubi. "What the hell did you do to me, you motherfucking Uchiha?!"

A huge anime sweat appeared on the younger prince's head. 'I really shouldn't be here right now...' Before he could sneak away, the redhead noticed him and yelled something that he was not really sure what it meant really. Then, to his surprise, the taller guy suddenly picked him up by the back of his collar. Startled, he started struggling like a little cat.

"Nandayo?! Let me go, darn it!"

"Shut up, you wretched little monster!" Kyuubi retorted. "This is all your fucking brother's fault, Sasuke!"

"...what did he do?" the raven asked, puzzled.

At this, the redhead snorted. "Why don't you ask the motherfucker himself?!"

The prince then turned to his brother who was slowly getting up from the ground where he was thrown to. He made a face and rolled his eyes as he approached the two of them. He then let out a small annoyed sigh as he rubbed the back of his head as if he was trying to find the right thing to be said. Suddenly, Kyuubi cleared his throat - in a very dangerous way.

"...actually, it's like this..." the older raven began, sighing. "This morning, we went to the clinic after Kyuubi kept having nausea in the mornings these few days. When we got there, the doctor checked him up...and to our surprise...he was also...pregnant..."

At the word pregnant, Sasuke eyes were as big as saucers - maybe even bigger as his jaws hung from his mouth. On the other hand, the redhead was already grumbling dangerously as he glared at the other raven furiously. Then, the smaller raven quickly coughed to attract the two males' attentions. Indeed, the two of them turned to him once they heard his cough.

"...you know, I think it's better if we just cool down..." he stated coolly. "Besides, I don't see the wrongness of having a baby. I myself am very happy to know that my lover, the one whom I thought would not be able to bear a child for my generation, is actually having a baby. That thought actually really made me happy...and I'm sure that my brother is very happy as well..."

All of a sudden, a small chuckle was heard from the older prince. "Hn...you really have changed much, otouto..."

"...I don't know..." Kyuubi suddenly said softly.

"It's just from my point of view..." Sasuke smiled slightly as he began to walk away. "It's up to you to make the decision..."

"...I think I'll keep the baby..."

"Hn?"

"I said I'll keep the baby, darn it!" the redhead smacked the raven's head, blushing slightly.

The prince smiled. "Arigato... Aishiteru, Kyuubi-chan..."

(((-- to be continued --)))

* * *

Yosh! Finally finish with the update! Took me three days to complete this! Anyways, I really like the ending of this chappy, even though it was a little short... (sweatdrop) Anyhow, like I said, I really like the ending! It's so cute, don't you think so? I mean, I didn't realise it would be that cute, with Kyuubi's face looking like that and all... Oh, by the way, my father already bought a scanner, so I'll draw an ItaKyuu and I'll put it up! Yay! Woot!

Gaara: Itachi's weird like that, you know...

Koneko: Well, yeah... (sweatdrop) But it's not possible that he could be that sweet, is it? (smiles)

Gaara: ...I don't know... (blushes slightly)

Koneko: Aww...you're so kawaii, Gaara-kun! (giggles)

Gaara: Shut up!

Hehe! Gaara-kun is really kawaii when he's blushing! Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chappy! Woot! Ja ne, minna-san!


	26. Delivery!

Woot! (sigh) I'm getting tired from apologising, so I won't apologise again! For everyone's information, I have a very very important exam to sit on by October and I really don't have much time to be on the computer to update every now and again. So, just please understand that I have to focus more on my studies instead of updating my stories. Anyways, here's chappy twenty-six! Woot!

Gaara: (sweatdrop) You can be really weird at times...

Koneko: Oh, really? (smiles) Why, thank you...

Gaara: (more sweatdrops) 'This could be bad...'

Koneko: (smiles more and approaches Gaara) Now, now...you don't need to be afraid, do you?

Gaara: Kyaa! Run for your life!

Oh no, you don't! (throw a knife to Gaara's head) Muahahahaha! Fell the wrath of Koneko the Moon Princess! XD Anyways, here comes the chappy! Woot!

**Note: **Yaoi story ahead, so beware! Don't like it, don't ever dream of reading it! And no flaming please! Or else, I swear I'll go and kill you someday! AU, OOC

**Pairings: **Obviously, SasuNaru. Other pairings will come up some time later

**Disclaimer: **(goes and kills Masashi Kishimoto) Now, I declare that Naruto belongs to me! Muahaha! "Oh no you don't! That dobe belongs to me, and only me!" - Sasuke (O.o)

* * *

**Full Summary**

Naruto was caught stealing at the castle. He was about to be sentenced to death when the guards was stopped by Prince Sasuke. He then made a deal with the blond. In order to survive, Naruto had to agree with the deal which was making him...the prince's personal attendant! Why would the prince choose him, a commoner, to be his personal attendant? Read on to find out!

* * *

Day Twenty-Six: **Delivery!  
**

"It's already the ninth month, when are you going to deliver, Naruto?"

"...for the nth time, teme," the kitsune glared. "I don't know..."

The raven pouted, much to the boy's dismay. He just rolled his eyes and waddled himself out of the room, since he could not walk properly because of the huge tummy he was currently possessing. As he walked, he touched his stomach and furrowed his brows. No, it was not because he did not want the baby, he was just afraid of how he would deliver the baby.

"Hey, Naruto-kun..."

"Hm?" the blond looked to his back. "Oh...Itachi-nii, hi..."

The raven cocked a brow. "What's wrong? You don't seem too happy..."

"Well..." he turned to his baby again.

"Is it about the baby?"

"...something like that..." he sighed.

Itachi furrowed his brows slightly. "Did you fight with Sasuke? He didn't want the baby or something?"

"It's not like that," Naruto quickly replied. "It's just...I'm scared..."

"...of what?"

"Delivering the baby..." he caressed his tummy again.

"...wanna tell me about it?"

"Well...you know it's already the ninth month of my pregnancy, right?" he asked and Itachi nodded. "Sasuke had been bugging me all day long, asking about the delivery of the baby... And every time he would ask about it, I got more and more terrified. I mean, I know that he loves me...but what if...he loves the baby more than me? What if he only wants the baby? What if...he would leave me after I deliver?"

The raven sighed. "You know...I've been living with Sasuke since forever... Even though I don't really know him like you do, there are something about him that you _don't_ know... Like his changes, you brought it in... Before you came, he was always an ego and stoical type of person... He rarely smiled, except when he was younger... He even hated me before..."

"...but why?"

"Because to him, I was always better... Our parents used to compare the both of us, and he would always seem so tiny compared to me. That's why he hated me... So, he tried to be like me... Be a real Uchiha...ego, stoic, ignorant...but you changed him... You are the light of his life... And I am very sure he won't use you to get the baby... Neither of you knew about your ability to get pregnant before, right?"

"Yes, but still..."

"He's just a little bit too excited upon knowing he would be a father soon..." Itachi smiled slightly, patting Naruto's head. "And I'm pretty sure that you're kinda excited to be a mother as well..."

The kitsune blushed slightly, but smiled nevertheless. "I guess so... Um, arigato, Itachi-nii!"

"...shouldn't you go get Sasuke now?"

"Um...okay! Ja ne, Itachi-nii!"

* * *

_Later..._

"Sasuke! Sasuke, where are you?"

"...Naruto?"

"Sasuke!" the blond immediately threw himself into the raven's arms, not caring that he was nine-month pregnant. "Here you are!"

"Something wrong, Naruto-koi?" the taller guy asked, caressing the boy's hair.

The kitsune shook his head and gave a peck on his lover's lips. "Nothing, I just wanna apologise 'cause I did something really bad at you just now, Sasuke..." He then hugged the prince.

"...really? What did you do?"

"Well...I thought you just wanted to use me to...you know, get a baby. And I thought you would leave me alone after I gave birth..." Naruto pouted slightly. "But then, Itachi-nii came along and told me that you really love me, and you wouldn't leave me for the baby, and you would always stay by my side! Um...you're not mad at me, are you, Sasuke?"

He looked up and saw the stern look on Sasuke's face which made him wince slightly. "Iie, I'm very mad at you..."

"Eh? Demo..."

"You've been a very naughty boy..." the raven smirked. "Therefore, you have to be punished...after the baby is born..."

The blond noticed the glint of lust and evilness in his boyfriend's eyes. He pouted but played along with his little game, whining and complaining like a small kid on not wanting to get the punishment. Then, the both of them took a walk around the garden. Naruto was already ahead of Sasuke, chasing a butterfly that was fluttering nearby. All of a sudden, he cried out in pain.

"...Naruto?" the prince called and saw the boy on his knees on the ground, holding his stomach. "Naruto! What's wrong?"

"I...I think...my water broke..." the kitsune spoke.

The raven's eyes widened until they were big as saucers. "Nani?!"

* * *

_So..._

"Naruto, hold on, okay? You're gonna be fine..."

"No, I'm not gonna be fine, teme!" the kitsune yelled, clenching the raven's hand tightly. "Argh! The baby's killing me! I hate you so much, Sasuke! I hate you so much, damn it!"

"I know, I love you too..."

It was not before long that the boy started screaming and panting and gasping for air as he tried his hardest to push the baby out through an opening which, weirdly enough, existed between his private area and his back. The midwife was very surprised to find out about it, but nevertheless, the baby came out from there and it was her job to make sure that the baby came out safely.

Soon enough, the blond was gasping and panting for air - not to mention, almost breaking his lover's hand, as he tried his hardest to push his baby out of the opening. Meanwhile, outside the room, the couple's brothers were waiting impatiently for the baby to be birthed. The kitsune's brother would gasp and clench his lover's hand whenever he heard the boy cry out in pain.

After a few minutes, suddenly the cries of a baby broke the not-so-silent atmosphere. The two older guys hugged each other in relief, with the redhead crying happily. On the other hand, Naruto was still panting slightly inside the room, but his face looked very happy to see the tiny little baby in front of him. Congratulating them, the doctor said that the baby was a boy.

"Aww...he looks just like me," Sasuke said, much to Naruto's surprise.

"Yeah...oh, look. He's opening his eyes," the blond said softly as the little boy opened his eyes, revealing a pair of azure eyes. "He has my eyes..."

"...very pretty... Arigato, Naruto-koi..." the raven said, kissing his lover's temple lovingly. "Aishiteru..."

The kitsune just smiled back on return. Then, the midwife came back into the room and told Sasuke to come and see her. He nodded and went out of the room after giving a small kiss to both his lover and his baby. Naruto just watched as his boyfriend got out of the room, then he turned back to his boy who was currently nudging his chest and he looked like he was about to cry.

"Sh...don't cry now... It's okay..." he hushed the baby down.

Meanwhile, as Sasuke got out of the room, he stopped for a moment when he noticed Naruto's brother and his own brother outside the room. He smiled and gestured for the both of them to enter the room. They smiled back and disappeared into the room. Then, the raven continued to follow the doctor until they reached a room which the prince presumed to be her room.

"Please have a seat, Prince Sasuke..."

"Hn..." he made his trademark sound, sitting on one of the chairs. "What is that you want to talk to me about, doctor?"

"Actually, I wanted to ask you a question. All this while that you have been with Naruto-san, is there any opening between his private part and his anus?" she asked, staring at the raven seriously.

"Iie...nan desuka?"

The doctor made a thoughtful face. "...when Naruto-san was in labour just now, there was actually an opening... It's a very rare case, and it usually happens only to hermaphrodites... Yet, Naruto-san, even though he is a hermaphrodite as well, he has never experienced period before...so this is the first case that has happened ever..."

"...so?"

"Well...it's the best if...we take him in for medical check-ups...to see what he really is..." Inwardly, she winced.

"...I won't let that happen..."

"But, Prince Sasuke-"

"You heard me, didn't you?" he said in a low, warning tone as he got up the chair and went out of the room immediately.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"He wants to eat, you know..."

"And what exactly should I do?" the boy asked, not knowing what to do. "I don't have any breast for him to feed on!"

"Just try and feed him using your...breast," the redhead said, frowning a little.

"Demo-"

"Just try and do so," his brother hissed, starting to get annoyed by his brother and the baby's crying.

The blond pouted slightly and huffed, but seeing the redhead's furious face, he held his breath and lifted his shirt slightly. He then offered his slightly perked nipple to the weeping little boy. When the baby felt the nub nudging his nose, he sniffled slightly and quickly claimed it in his mouth as he started suckling. Startled slightly, the kitsune let out a small gasp. Weirdly enough, milk came out from his nipple.

"...wow, I've never thought that would happen..."

Then, the door was opened and the raven entered the room. "...Sasuke, is something wrong?"

"Iie..." the prince shook his head as he approached his lover. "You can feed him, Naruto?"

"I guess..." Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"Hn...the baby likes it, don't you think?"

"...hey, throw your dirty thoughts away, Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sasuke smirked. "Hn...fine by me...Uchiha Naruto..."

Upon hearing that name, the blond immediately blushed and tried to change the subject. "Um...what do you think we should name him?"

"...Tsuki..."

"Huh?"

"Tsuki...Uchiha Tsuki..." the taller guy repeated. "Actually, I've thought about it for a while... If the baby's a brunette, I'll name him 'Tsuki' as he'll be the 'moon' of this family. If he's a blond, he'll be the 'sun', Taiyo..." he shrugged.

"...Sasuke..."

The raven blushed slightly. The blond's eyes started to water as he smiled at his lover, letting out a small sigh. "Tsuki-chan...the moon of this family...the bright little moon that will bring happiness to all of us... Arigato, Sasuke... Aishiteru..."

(((-- to be continued --)))

* * *

...what the hell? That ending was a really weird one. Oh well, nevertheless I've finally finished the goddamn chappy! I was supposed to finish this last night, but my Internet connection went wrong and I couldn't even write the story! Anyways, I manage to finish it now...thank God, and I think I should just get going! Woot! Oh, and the names were really meant 'Sun' and 'Moon' in Japanese! Woot!

Gaara: The ending was quite crappy, don't you think?

Koneko: Yeah, I thought of finishing the story in a few chappies...but it looks like there'll be some extra chappies, thanks to my stupidness... (grins sheepishly)

Gaara: Glad you know that...

Koneko: What do you mean by that?!

Gaara: Nothing... (sweatdrop)

Hmph! Gaara-kun's being a big fat meany again! (pouts) Anyways, that's all for the time being! Woot! Ja ne, minna-san!


	27. The Specialty of the Uzumakis

Meow! There was something wrong with FanFiction last night and I couldn't open it! (cries) Anyways, I'm all geared up today! Woot! But! Hah! Something's going on in this story, and I'm going to put it all right before I finish this story! Oh yeah! Just a few chappies more until this story is finished! Yay! Then I can put up two new stories that I'm currently writing now! Woot!

Gaara: So, what_ is_ going on in this story?

Koneko: Well...something that I myself am not sure of, but I'll get it over...I hope...

Gaara: (sweatdrop) Um...when are you going to end this story?

Koneko: At the thirtieth chappy, I think...

Gaara: Oh...I'll be looking forward for it, then...

Oh...really? Hm...that's odd. Oh well, here's the twenty-seventh chappy! Woot!

**Note: **Yaoi story ahead, so beware! Don't like it, don't ever dream of reading it! And no flaming please! Or else, I swear I'll go and kill you someday! AU, OOC

**Pairings: **Obviously, SasuNaru. Other pairings will come up some time later

**Disclaimer: **(goes and kills Masashi Kishimoto) Now, I declare that Naruto belongs to me! Muahaha! "Oh no you don't! That dobe belongs to me, and only me!" - Sasuke (O.o)

* * *

**Full Summary**

Naruto was caught stealing at the castle. He was about to be sentenced to death when the guards was stopped by Prince Sasuke. He then made a deal with the blond. In order to survive, Naruto had to agree with the deal which was making him...the prince's personal attendant! Why would the prince choose him, a commoner, to be his personal attendant? Read on to find out!

* * *

Day Twenty-Seven: **The Specialty of the Uzumakis  
**

"But Prince Sasuke..."

"No means no..."

"But," the doctor frowned slightly. "Naruto-san is a very special person. If we don't-"

He was stopped by a death glare from the raven. "...are we done here?"

"H-hai..."

The prince glared at her a little more before entering the room, slamming the door on her face. On the other hand, the three people occupying the room excluding the little sleeping angel, turned to him as soon as he went into the room. They all were surprised to see his slightly annoyed expression, but he immediately changed it back to his usual stoic face as he approached his lover.

"Hey there," he spoke softly, kissing the blond's temple. "How is my little lover and my littler baby?"

The boy pouted. "Where were you just now?"

"Just went off somewhere..."

Meanwhile, the redhead and his boyfriend decided to leave the couple alone with their baby. The both of them sneaked out of the room slowly, making sure the lovey-dovey pair would not hear them. When he was about to close the door, the blond's brother glanced back into the room and flashed a small smile before shutting the door. Back to the room, the two were still gazing into each other's eyes.

"You're so beautiful, Naruto..."

The kitsune blushed and smiled slightly. "Arigato, Sasuke..."

Suddenly, the both of them were surprised by the sound of their baby whining, probably wanting to feed again. Quickly yet gently, Naruto picked the little brunette up and cradled him. Sasuke just watched in fascination as his lover lifted his shirt - which made him glance at the bright red perked nipple, and the baby nudging its nose on the nub and started suckling - which also made him green with envy.

"...don't stare at me like that, Uchiha Sasuke," the boy said all of a sudden.

"Hn..."

Then, the raven did something unexpected - he crawled onto the bed, lifted the blond's shirt so his other red nipple is exposed and started sucking on it as well. Startled, the kitsune gasped and let out a small moan. Delighted with the reaction, the prince hummed, causing vibrations that made the boy shiver. They were just getting into the good part when suddenly...

"Fu-an...!"

Immediately, Sasuke let go of Naruto's nub - and left him with a painful bite mark as he scraped his teeth violently against the nub. The raven winced inwardly as he saw the boy trying his hardest to bite back the cry, glaring angrily at the taller guy. He then started hushing the crying little boy, humming him a tune until he was finally silent and feeding from him again.

"He's very possessive," Sasuke snorted.

"Like father, like son, Sasuke..."

The Uchiha grimaced. "And which part of me says I'm possessive?"

"The part the obviously says 'Naruto is all mine and I don't want him to be touched by anybody else'," the boy rolled his eyes. "And also the part that says, 'I'm going to kill all those who dare lay hand on _my_ Naruto, even if it's my _own_ baby'."

"Hn..."

"I know you so well, _Prince_ Sasuke..."

The raven made another 'hn' sound. Then, out of the blue, he felt like discussing the matter that the doctor had been bugging him with in the few days. "...Naruto, can I ask you something?"

"Hm?" the boy looked up from his baby. "What is it?"

"...can you tell me more about your family?"

"My family?"

"You've never told me about your family," the prince shrugged, taking a place on the bed as well.

"Well...there's nothing to be talked about," the blond pouted slightly. "Besides, why are you interested with my family all of a sudden?"

"Just wondering..."

Naruto stared at Sasuke, a confused expression plastered on his face. He knew there was something that the guy was trying to hide from him. Yet, he ignored his curiosity and turned back his focus to his baby who had just finished feeding. He started burping the boy, then put him back to his crib where he slept peacefully. Only then he turned to the raven once more.

"So, what is it that you wanna know?"

"Stuffs," the raven said matter-of-factly.

"Hm..." the boy made a thoughtful face. "Well, as you might know, I'm an orphan...and I lost my parents when I was three. Since then I am taken care by my brother and also Iruka-sensei. And...um, my brother told me that my father was your father's friend when they were younger, and he used to bring me here when I was still a baby. My mother was a fine young lady, like my brother said..."

"...that's all?"

The blond cocked a brow. "Yeah...why?"

"Well...is there anything more that you haven't told me?" Sasuke asked curiously. "Like your family history and something like that..."

"Um...if you really want to know about my family history, it's better if you ask my brother..."

"...I will..."

* * *

_So..._

"...Kyuubi-nii, can I talk to you for a while?"

The redhead turned to the raven. "...yeah, of course."

"...in private, if possible," the younger prince said, staring at his brother with a meaningful look.

The older one stared back before merely nodding and walking away from the place. As much as he liked to drive his little brother up the wall, he knew very much when not to interrupt in his business. Still, he wanted to know what was it very secretive that he was not allowed to listen to as well. Despite how much he wanted to stay out of it, his curiosity overwhelmed him so he decided to listen to them secretly.

"So, what is it, Sasuke?" Kyuubi started.

"It's like this..." the shorter of the two hesitated for a while. "I talked to Naruto a while ago...and I asked him about his family...which is yours as well...and...I kinda asked him about the Uzumakis' history...but he told me that I should ask you about it..."

"...why would you want to know about our family's history?"

Sasuke gulped mentally at the sight of a curious yet stern Kyuubi. "Well...I just wanted to know why is that both you and Naruto can get pregnant...since...the doctor who helped Naruto to give birth said he's not really a hermaphrodite...so I guess...you must be the same too...so..."

"...I should have told you this earlier..." the redhead sighed.

"Tell me what?"

"The Uzumakis..."

"...what is it about the Uzumakis?"

"You haven't heard about it?" the taller one asked, receiving a mere head-shaking from the prince. "Basically, the Uzumakis were once known to be one of the strongest family in the land of Konoha. The leader of the family - who was our great grandfather, created a formula one day when we were shortage of women in the clan. It is said that, when one consumes the formula, no matter what condition he or she is in, the person will have the ability to get pregnant..."

"Are you saying that both you and Naruto took the formula in as well?" the raven asked out of curiosity.

Kyuubi stared at him for a while. "...no, I haven't finish the story yet. What happened was, as more and more of the male population of the Uzumaki clan consumed the formula, soon every single person in the clan has the ability to get pregnant - even the babies that had not had even a taste of it. Soon enough, the clan grew and grew - but as they say, being too strong is not good, neither is being too weak..."

"...who said that?"

"I did."

An anime sweat appeared on Sasuke's head. He knew his lover's brother could be childishly annoying at times, but he was not expecting something as sarcastic as what the redhead had just said. Sure, he had never heard of the saying, but who would really thought that it was created by the one who said it? Still, he just shrugged it off and listened to Kyuubi's story.

"One day twenty years ago, the whole clan was murdered by an assassin... It was said that...the assassin was hired...by...His Highness..."

(((-- to be continued --)))

* * *

Dun dun dun! Oh my God, no... O.O No! Lol, that must be at least what some of you are thinking! But yes! I left you guys with a cliffie! Muahahahaha! I am so evil, aren't I? Lol! Okay, I'm actually pretty crazy today, thanks to Yori-chan! Gomen ne, Yori-koi? But anyways, there are just three more chappies to go! Yay! I finally am finishing this story! Took me forever, right? Haha! Woot!

Gaara: (sweatdrop) You're not gonna kill me today, are you?

Koneko: Hm...well, I wasn't thinking about killing you, but...now that you said it, yay! Imma kill you! (laughs maniacally and takes out an axe)

Gaara: (more sweatdrops) ...run for your life...! (runs away)

Koneko: (laughs) You're not going to escape from me! Muahahaha!

Gaara: Aaaaaah!! Somebody help me!!

Muahahaha! Okay, okay, before I just go and start killing everyone, I'd better be off now! Buh bye, guys! Woot! Ja ne!


	28. When Truth is Revealed

Okay, I've decided that I should focus on finishing this story first, then I'll return to updating all the other stories! So, I hope you'd patiently wait for the other stories to be updated! And please enjoy this story while it lasts! I really hope that everyone had enjoyed this story 'cause I put much effort to writing it! Anyways, here's twenty-eighth chappy! Woot!

Gaara: There's only two more chappies to go then, right?

Koneko: Yup! (cries)

Gaara: Why are you crying?

Koneko: Because I'm watching 'Lion King 2' and it's so touching! (cries more)

Gaara: (sweatdrop)

Yeah, I'm watching it right now! And it's really really touching that I can't help but to cry every time I hear each and every song inside the movie! (cries) Anyways, I'll start the story now! Woot! Please enjoy, minna-san!

**Note: **Yaoi story ahead, so beware! Don't like it, don't ever dream of reading it! And no flaming please! Or else, I swear I'll go and kill you someday! AU, OOC

**Pairings: **Obviously, SasuNaru. Other pairings will come up some time later

**Disclaimer: **(goes and kills Masashi Kishimoto) Now, I declare that Naruto belongs to me! Muahaha! "Oh no you don't! That dobe belongs to me, and only me!" - Sasuke (O.o)

* * *

**Full Summary**

Naruto was caught stealing at the castle. He was about to be sentenced to death when the guards was stopped by Prince Sasuke. He then made a deal with the blond. In order to survive, Naruto had to agree with the deal which was making him...the prince's personal attendant! Why would the prince choose him, a commoner, to be his personal attendant? Read on to find out!

* * *

Day Twenty-Eight: **When Truth is Revealed  
**

"...you mean, my father did that?"

The redhead shook his head, smiling slightly. "Fortunately, no... It was _his_ father, your grandfather..."

"But...why would he do such a thing?" the raven frowned.

"Because if they outnumbered the Uchihas, they might took over the country..."

The two of them turned to the older Uchiha who decided he should stepped into the conversation as well. The younger prince stared at his brother with a thoughtful yet serious look. His brother was right, but that should not be the reason for it - at least he thought it was wrong. But what happened, had happened, and there was no way he could turn things around.

"...but then, the assassin didn't kill one single Uzumaki," the redhead continued his story. "She was the wife of the friend of the prince...she was our mother... And our father, Namikaze Minato, was the friend of your father, Uchiha Fugaku who was the prince at that time... He told his father not to kill them, but His Highness insisted with the same reason. So, he asked for our mother to be spared..."

"Or else he would kill himself and the country would be banished," the taller prince contiuned.

At this, the smaller raven nodded. "Which brought the point why father wasn't mad when I told him Naruto's my lover..."

"Exactly..."

Then, the blond appeared behind the raven all of a sudden. "Hey guys, what are you talking about?"

"...dobe, what are you doing here?"

"Hey!" the boy pouted. "What are _you_ doing here talking to them, teme? You should with me and our baby!"

"Hn...you miss me?"

"Not at all! I'm just bored being alone inside the room with a silent sleeping baby," he replied quickly.

The kitsune continued to talk and talk and talk until his boyfriend decided it was enough. He moved to the back of the blond and lifted him bridal-styled, much to the boy's surprise. He blushed, speechless as the raven carried him back to his room. The other two, on the other hand, just sighed and smiled as they watched the both of them went away towards the room.

"...you know, I think Sasuke's gonna get the real explanation from you father," the redhead said when both the blond and the raven was out of sight.

"I guess..." the prince shrugged. "He's always like that...but I'm really glad that father let us be with the both of you..."

The shorter guy chuckled. "Yeah...I love you, Itachi..."

"Love you too, Kyuu-chan..."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"You've gained some weight after pregnancy, Naruto..."

The boy pouted. "Not my fault for eating too much, teme! It was_ your _order if you don't remember!"

"Hn..." the raven put the blond down on the bed. "At least I wanted to make sure you were healthy..."

The kitsune just rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the sleeping baby inside the crib. He was waking up slowly after hearing the voices of his parents. Naruto gently cradled the boy and smiled as he opened his eyes gradually, leaving a pair of big bright blue eyes. The little boy, weirdly enough for its very tender age of only a week, let out a small chuckle.

"He's just so cute..."

"He is...just like you..." the prince said, making the boy blushed slightly. "...ne, Naru-chan? I'll return to the castle today..."

"Eh? You're gonna leave me here alone, Sasuke?" the blond pouted.

Sasuke smiled and kissed the kitsune's forehead. "I'll be back as soon as possible, koibito... I've a very important errand to run..."

Naruto still pouted, but he nodded nevertheless. The raven gave him a peck on the lips before leaving the room, not forgetting to kiss his little Tsuki as well. The boy just watched as his lover left him inside the room with their baby. Actually, he had heard the conversation about the Uzumakis and was worried about what the prince would do after he found out about the truth.

At the same time, Sasuke was heading back to the castle. After hearing the explanation from both his brother and his lover's brother, he felt the need to go and ask for the real truth which he knew is in his father's hand. After about fifteen minutes, he reached the palace and immediately went inside. He found the middle-aged man inside the study and confronted him immediately.

"Father, I wish to speak to you," he spoke.

"...Sasuke..."

* * *

_Later..._

"Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?"

"Because I didn't want you to feel like I'm keeping him for the sake of my friend," the King replied, a serious expression painted on his face.

The raven quieted at this. He knew it would indeed became like that if his father told about the truth from the start. Then again, he was still mad that he knew about it when he had already had a child - it really made him feel like a useless idiot. He cursed himself mentally, holding his aching head. His father noticed this and let out a sigh, getting up from his chair and approaching his son.

"Just let it go, Sasuke..." he said, patting the prince's shoulder. "What happened had happened, there's nothing we could do to change it..."

"..."

Then, the King decided to change the topic. "...you know, I'm looking forward to see my grandchild..."

"..for real?"

He smirked. So did Sasuke. The both of them stared at each other before the King patted the raven's shoulder again and went out of the study room. On the other hand, the prince just sat on the chair, a satisfied look filled his face. He let out a sigh and silently thanked his father. He then got up and left the room as well, returning back to the hospital to his family.

'...I wish you would be happy, my son...'

(((-- to be continued --)))

* * *

Aw...that's such a fluffy ending! I really didn't expect that kind of ending, but as they say, what happened had happened, there's nothing I can do to change it! Lol! I'm so wicked! Lol! Anyways, it's already late at night and I guess I'll be updating the next two chappies in the next week! Oh yeah! Then it's the end of this story! Woot! Then I can focus on the other stories! Woot!

Gaara: Which story are you planning to focus on next?

Koneko: 'It's All because of Magnets'! That one is about to finish as well!

Gaara: Oh...and what are you doing at the end of this chappy?

Koneko: Hm...don't know yet, but it'll be a happy ending...

Gaara: Oh...

Hm...okay, Gaara-kun's acting weird today...asking me questions...oh well, see ya later, guys! Ja ne, minna-san! Oyasumi nasai!


	29. I Love You Forever, Dattebayo!

Meow! I'm here again for the next chappy! Okies, now that we know about the truth, it's time to bring the baby home! Yay! Tsuki-chan is coming home! Let's just see how the Kin and the Queen's reactions would be! Oh, and there's a lemon in this chappy as well! Yay! Lol! I'm bored today, so I decided to make a lemon since it's been quite a while since I last wrote a lemon! Woot!

Gaara: A lemon? Yay! (hugs Koneko)

Koneko: (sweatdrop) ...okay, have you just eaten cookies again?

Gaara: Yep! Yep! A big box of them! (takes out a box of cookies)

Koneko: (more sweatdrops) Where did you get that?

Gaara: From your reviewers who were kind enough to give me!

Kami-sama...thanks to you guys, Gaara-kun's being all hyper again... Oh well, at least we would both enjoy the lemon! Woot! I hope you guys will enjoy it as well! Woot!

**Note: **Yaoi story ahead, so beware! Don't like it, don't ever dream of reading it! And no flaming please! Or else, I swear I'll go and kill you someday! AU, OOC

**Pairings: **Obviously, SasuNaru. Other pairings will come up some time later

**Disclaimer: **(goes and kills Masashi Kishimoto) Now, I declare that Naruto belongs to me! Muahaha! "Oh no you don't! That dobe belongs to me, and only me!" - Sasuke (O.o)

* * *

**Full Summary**

Naruto was caught stealing at the castle. He was about to be sentenced to death when the guards was stopped by Prince Sasuke. He then made a deal with the blond. In order to survive, Naruto had to agree with the deal which was making him...the prince's personal attendant! Why would the prince choose him, a commoner, to be his personal attendant? Read on to find out!

* * *

Day Twenty-Nine: **I Love You Forever, Dattebayo!  
**

"I'm so nervous today, Sasuke..."

"It's okay...everything will be just fine..."

"But what if they don't like the baby?" the boy asked.

The raven sighed. "Trust me, they'll like the baby... Father had already told me that he's looking forward to see our baby..."

The two of them were currently standing outside the hospital, waiting for the carriage to arrive. The blond was holding his little baby boy, clenching his lover's hand with a free hand at the same time. The prince sighed for the third time that morning as he rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's antics. He had been trying to tell the kitsune that everything was just fine, but he just would not listen to it.

"For the nth time, Naruto, stop fidgeting already," he growled, holding his head.

Naruto pouted. "But I'm nervous!"

Sasuke sighed again and turned to the blond, focusing his attention to the brunette in his boyfriend's arms. He stared at the baby for a while and he stared back at his father. All of a sudden, he reached out his tiny hands to the raven, much to his and the blond's surprise. The kitsune widened his eyes and giggled slightly as he handed the little child to his father.

"That's so cute, Sasuke!" the boy giggled. "Tsuki-chan loves you!"

A small smile formed on the prince's face. "Hn...you love daddy too, don't you, Tsuki-chan? Not just your mommy, don't you?"

The baby giggled and laughed in amusement when the raven rubbed his nose against the boy's belly. He clutched his father's bluish-black hair and ruffled them like a baby would, which made Naruto giggled more. Then, the carriage arrived and they all went back to the castle. As soon as they reached the palace - much to their surprise, they were greeted by the King and the Queen and the villagers.

"Welcome home!" most of them cheered happily.

"...Eh?"

* * *

_Later..._

"What the hell, father? I didn't expect something like that to happen!"

"Sasuke-kun, you know better not to talk like that in front of you father," his mother said, smiling as she returned back to playing with the small baby.

"But, mother!" the raven turned to the lady. "I was expecting something...a little bit more...formal..."

The Queen stared at him for a while, then she turned to the blond holding the baby. "You liked it, didn't you, Naruto-kun?"

"Very much!" the boy smiled. "Actually, I really don't know why Sasuke-teme is making such a fuss about it... I mean, it's fun, who cares if it's surprising or not? Besides, I love surprises!"

"You're just so cute and naive, Naruto-kun."

Both Naruto and Her Highness giggled. Sasuke, on the other had, glared at them with an unknown envy feeling him. His father noticed this and smirked slightly, approaching his wife. Then, he took Tsuki from the blond's hands, cradling him gently. The kitsune blushed slightly, watching as his lover's father played with his little boy. A small smile slowly appeared on his face.

"...arigato gozaimasu..."

The King looked at the blond and laughed in amusement - much to everyone's surprise. "What are you thanking me for?"

"Well...for letting me be...a part of this family..." he blushed slightly.

"Hn..." the man smiled, patting the boy's head. "...you're already a part of this family from the start, Naruto-kun... Ever since I saw you for the first time ten months ago, I knew you're Minato's son...and as he's already part of my family, why wouldn't it make you as well? The same goes for your brother as well... Speaking about the redhead...he's pregnant as well, right?"

At this, Naruto coughed violently. "...y-yeah..."

"Youngsters these days...aren't they so fast..." the Queen giggled, making the boy blushed deeper.

"Hn..." Sasuke suddenly blew air into his ear, causing him to 'eep' in surprise. "Then I guess mother and father wouldn't mind taking care of our baby for a while, right?"

"Sasuke-teme!"

"Not at all, you can have the whole day to yourself," his mother replied, still giggling.

"Arigato gozaimasu..."

* * *

_So..._

"Sasuke-teme, lemme go!"

"I won't, Naru-chan," the raven purred, throwing the smaller boy onto the bed and crawling on top of him. "It's been a while hasn't it?"

"S-Sasuke..."

Sasuke ignored his plead, nibbling on his ear. "...I missed you so much, Naru-chan..."

The blond froze at this. He only got his nerves back when he felt a hand slipped into his pants, making him gasp. The prince smirked and took the opportunity to claim the luscious lips, immediately shoving his muscle into the startled one's cavern. While his left hand started rubbing against the hardening shaft, his free hand roamed into the boy's shirt and claimed one perked nipple.

Subconsciously, Naruto wrapped his legs and arms around the taller guy and pressed himself as if he wanted more of the pleasure. Surprised, Sasuke parted away from the kiss and stared at the smaller one. He had his eyes half-closed and filled with lust, saliva dripping down his chin as he gazed back into the raven's ebony eyes. Then, he slowly rocked himself against the Uchiha.

"S-Sasuke..." he breathed. "I need you..."

"...Naruto..."

Again, the raven latched himself onto the pair of bruising red lips. He rocked against the boy faster, creating frictions between their hard shafts. Naruto started to moan into the kiss, pressing himself closer to the prince and arching his back. As soon as they parted from the kiss, Sasuke started sucking on the inviting tanned skin on the blond's neck, making him purr in delight.

Needless to say, in a matter of seconds, they were both naked, writhing and rocking against each other sensually. Moans, pants and gasps filled the room as the taller guy made butterfly kisses across the tanned body, stopping every now and again to suck and bite on each of the nipples. The blond mewled as he felt his lover sucking the hole on his tummy, tickling him a little.

"S-Sasuke!" he grabbed Sasuke's hair. "S-stop that! It tickles!"

The raven looked up at the kitsune, smirking devilishly. He gave one last lick on the boy's belly button before moving down to the hardened shaft. He glanced up at the blushing angel before smirking again and gave the tip his slightest lick, making Naruto shudder at the sudden contact. He then wrapped his long slender fingers around the blond's manhood and started pumping so very slowly.

"Mn...Suke..." the boy started whining, writhing underneath the bigger of the two. "F-faster...hah...onegai...Suke..."

Ignoring his pleads, Sasuke continued teasing and torturing the blond, slitting his thumb into the foreskin every once in a while. After a while, he lowered himself and hovered on top of the head, breathing hot air onto it and causing the boy to curse lightly. The prince smirked once more and unexpectedly, he took all of the kitsune's into his hot mouth. "Fuck, Sasuke!"

Naruto immediately bucked his hips, but he was held firmly on the bed by a pair of strong arms. He growled, then started moaning and gasping again as the raven bobbed up and down his manhood. The vibrations that was caused from the delightful purrs of the Uchiha drove him crazy, making him throw his head backwards every time the pleasure got too intensifying.

"Ah..." he panted. "S-Suke...Kami...so good...unh..."

Glancing up again, the raven purred once more before releasing the hard member swiftly with a 'pop'. Smirking, he licked his lips hungrily as he gazed at the lustful blond with half-lidded eyes and rosy-pink face from blushing a little bit too heavily. He latched himself to the boy's lips and shoved his tongue immediately into the inviting mouth, dominating the kiss in a matter of seconds.

After a while, he parted away from the kiss so that the kitsune could breath while he could lubricate himself. Wasting no time for his poor little Sasuke, he started sucking on three of his fingers. When he was sure they were wet enough, he inserted two of the digits into Naruto's tight hole at once, causing the boy to wince in pain, furrowing his brows as he bit his lower lip.

"Gomen, Naru-chan..." he whispered to the blond's ear, nibbling it slightly. "I can't wait...much longer..."

"Sasuke...ah..."

The raven began thrusting into the kitsune again, this time making sure he was not really hurting the boy. Naruto, on the other hand, had found something more interesting to do. He smirked to himself, knowing that Sasuke was unaware of it. All of a sudden, he clenched his muscles tightly around the three digits, causing the taller guy to gasp at the sudden tightness of the boy.

"...like it...Sasuke-kun?" the blond purred seductively.

"...hn," the Uchiha smirked. "I'd like it better...if you're that tight around my cock..."

At this, Naruto pouted coyly and clenched his muscles around the fingers again. The prince thrust harder and deeper into the boy, until suddenly the blond grabbed both his arms and gasped. Still smirking, Sasuke jolted his digits at the same spot again and again, receiving more gasps and delightful moans from the blond. Suddenly, he pulled out his fingers, making the kitsune groan in dismay.

"Sasuke..." he panted. "Onegai...I want you...badly..."

"You want me to do what, koibito?" the raven breathed into the boy's ear, squeezing his member playfully.

"I want you...to slam your dick...inside me... I want you...to make me come...until I've lost...all of my energy... I want you...to send me...to heaven..."

Upon hearing this, the raven blushed slightly. Still, he was never happier to comply with it. He placed his huge throbbing manhood in front of the boy's entrance, shoving himself into the tight entrance immediately. His sudden act was repaid by a scream of pain and pleasure from Naruto as he squeezed himself once again, this time tighter than ever as he wrapped his arms around the Uchiha's neck.

"Sasuke!" he gasped.

The prince did not hesitate any longer. He started pounding into the smaller boy, hitting the kitsune's prostate dead with each thrust. The boy could only scream and gasp in delight as the indescribable pleasure built inside him, driving him into his climax. It was, perhaps, the most intensifying climax he had ever experienced. As he started to come, he felt Sasuke's hot cum inside him.

"Kami-ah!" he screamed. "Sasu-ke...!!"

The both of them spurted the most seeds they had ever produced in one go, Naruto onto the bed and Sasuke deep inside the boy. As he came, the raven continued to thrust into the blond until all his semen were swallowed by the kitsune's body. Slowly, he pulled out from the boy and rolled himself over, pulling the smaller one into a warm hug. The both of them panted for a little while.

"...I love you...Naruto..."

"Love you too, Sasuke..."

Then, the raven moved to the drawer of the cabinet beside the bed and took out a small container that is wrapped in rich red velvet. Naruto widened his eyes slightly at the sight and turned to Sasuke in confusion. The prince smiled, shifting a little so that he was seated properly on the bed. Then, he slowly opened the container in front of the kitsune - guess what's inside?

"...S-Sasuke?"

"I love you very much, Naruto..." the Uchiha said, taking the boy's left hand. "And with this...I shall claim you as mine officially, both in soul and body... Will you marry me...Uzumaki Naruto?"

A tear spilled out of Naruto's eyes. "...hai...I love you, Sasuke..."

"I love you too...Uchiha Naruto..."

(((-- to be continued --)))

* * *

Yay! Finally, I'm done with this chappy! So sorry for the late update! Something was wrong with the Internent connection a couple of days ago and I couldn't go online! Luckily, I managed to write the first half of this story earlier - if not, I don't know when I'll be posting this up! Anyways, yeah I know, not officially yet - but you guys, Naruto is Uchiha Naruto forever, right? Lol, woot!

Gaara: (nosebleed) Kami-sama...and the ending was so cute!! (hugs Koneko)

Koneko: (sweatdrop) ...are you still on crack?

Gaara: (giggles) Nope! I'm on cookies! Oh, cookies crack! (giggles more)

Koneko: (more sweatdrops) Um...you can lemme go now, Gaara-kun...

Gaara: Don't wanna! (eyes flashing dangerously) I'm gonna rape you tonight, Koneko-chan!

Koneko: (widens eyes)

...OMG!! Gaara-kun's gonna rape me! ...oh well, it's not like I'll reject it anyways. Lol! Okay, I can't stop laughing now! Woot! Ja ne, minna-san!


	30. Epilogue

Meow! Woot! Yosh! Alright! OMG! I'm so excited today! This is the last chappy of this story!! Yay! Lol! Anyways, I'm really on crack today! I just couldn't stop laughing back at school just now, and I could possibly laugh more! Okay, I'm gonna laugh again! Lol! XD Anyhow, in this chappy, it is forwarded five years ahead. I really don't know their current ages, but I'll make it that Sasuke's 25, Naruto's 23, Itachi's 32 and Kyuubi's 28! Woot!

Gaara: ...if I'm in the story how old would I be?

Koneko: Um...120! (laughs)

Gaara: (veins popping) Not funny...

Koneko: (stops giggling) 'kay...in your twenties...maybe twenty-one or something...

Gaara: That's more I like it... (devilish smile)

(sweatdrop) Kami-sama...I'm shuddering right now! You guys wouldn't want to know what he did to me last night! Kyaa! Just thinking about it makes me want to...laugh! Lol! No, I can't be anything but hyper and excited right now! Lol! Woot!

**Note: **Yaoi story ahead, so beware! Don't like it, don't ever dream of reading it! And no flaming please! Or else, I swear I'll go and kill you someday! AU, OOC

**Pairings: **Obviously, SasuNaru. Other pairings will come up some time later

**Disclaimer: **(goes and kills Masashi Kishimoto) Now, I declare that Naruto belongs to me! Muahaha! "Oh no you don't! That dobe belongs to me, and only me!" - Sasuke (O.o)

* * *

**Full Summary**

Naruto was caught stealing at the castle. He was about to be sentenced to death when the guards was stopped by Prince Sasuke. He then made a deal with the blond. In order to survive, Naruto had to agree with the deal which was making him...the prince's personal attendant! Why would the prince choose him, a commoner, to be his personal attendant? Read on to find out!

* * *

**Epilogue****  
**

Five years had past since the Uchihas settled down with each other, both the older ones and the younger ones. Over the years, their whole family grew, from an average size of seven to a bigger quantity of twelve. After the boy named Uchiha Tsuki, five more adolescents were added into the family, three girls; one being a blond and the other two redheads, and two boys, a blond and a brunette.

Uchiha Tsuki, being the oldest of the six, was a five-year-old brunette with bright bluish-purple eyes. He was a very energetic young boy with the heart of a lion, being very bold and confident. His little sister, the three-year-old Uchiha Taiyo, was a blond that had sparkly ebony eyes. She possessed the characteristics of her 'mother', being very hyper and bubbly all the time. Their youngest brother, Uchiha Nidji, was also a blond and had big bright blue eyes. At the tender age of two, he was already showing his intelligence and focus, following the traits of his father.

Their oldest cousin, the four-year-old Uchiha Akane, looked just like her 'mother', with dazzling red hair and cat-like lime-green eyes. She was very playful, courageous and curious, being a perfect copy of her 'mother' when he was younger. Her little brother, Uchiha Kuroi, was three years old and had brownish-black hair and a pair of dark green eyes. He was a serious boy with a high curiosity and intelligence. Lastly, came Uchiha Natsu, the naughty and witty one-year-old redhead with a pair of black eyes that she received from her father.

The whole family was very happy and grateful with the birth of all the kids. Together, they lead a merry life and lived happily ever after...not. Guess what happened when there were too many mischievous young ones to be taken care of? You got that right, everyone - utter chaos... Let's see what really happened in the fifth year the family lived together...

* * *

"Mama, Tsuki-nii-chan's bullying Nidji-chan again!"

"I did not! Taiyo-chan's the one bullying him!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"DID NOT! MAMA!"

"Stop quarreling already, the both of you!" the blond came to the garden with furrowed brows. "Now, where's Nidji-chan?"

"He's right-" the girl turned around and was shocked to see her brother disappear. "-there... He _was_ there just now! This is all your fault, Tsuki-nii-teme! You're supposed to look after him!"

"Taiyo-chan, what did I tell you about not using that word?" the kitsune said sternly.

The small blond pouted. "But Mama, you always call Dada like that!"

The twenty-three-year-old guy sighed and picked the little girl up, holding Tsuki's hand with his free hand. The three of them then began to search for the two-year-old boy that had seemed to wander off while his older siblings were arguing just now. They were not the least worried though. Ever since the blond boy could walk, he would always scamper off whenever nobody was seeing.

"Now, where could he be running off to?" the kitsune asked, mainly to himself.

"...there he is, Mama! Behind that bush!"

Both the males turned towards where the girl was pointing. Indeed, just behind the bush, they could see a tiny little foot sticking out. Immediately, they recognised the foot as Nidji's, from the black baby shoes that only the little blond had. Quickly, their 'mother' signaled them to be quiet as he quickly yet silently put Taiyo onto the ground. Then, the three of them tiptoed towards the bush.

"_...in one_," the blond whispered. "_...two..._three! **BOO!**"

A small yelp was heard as the baby literally jumped off the ground in surprise. Fortunately, he fell into the arms of his 'mother'. Both Tsuki and Taiyo rolled all over the ground laughing their heads off and the guy giggled as the baby pouted and started whining. They all continued to laugh and giggle - not to forget wailing, as they walked back towards the palace.

"It was your fault for going off without telling anyone the first place after all, Nidji-chan..."

The baby puffed his cheeks and tried to struggle free out of the blond's arms, continuing to whine and wail. He was just about to fall onto the ground when suddenly, a pair of pale, stronger arms caught him right in time before he managed to make his escape. Growling slightly, he turned to the one who stopped him from escaping. The person holding him smirked.

"Where do you think you're going now, Nidji-chan?"

"Dada...!"

The kitsune giggled. "Maa, maa, Nidji-chan...enough with the playing already, isn't that right, Sasuke?"

"Hn..." the raven chuckled. "You're being quite a good mother, Naruto..."

At this, the blond blushed. "Urusai, teme..."

"There, you can call Dada teme again! No fair!"

"Hn..."

Naruto rolled his eyes and picked Taiyo up. Then, the family of five went inside the castle and brought the kids to the playroom. Inside, three other children were playing. Upon seeing their cousins, two of the kids jumped out of their chairs and went to get the three. The other one just sat at her place as she continued to play with the soft toy she was currently holding.

"Naru-jii-chan, can I play 'Marry Me' with Tsuki-kun today?" the red-haired girl asked.

The kitsune choked on his own saliva and started coughing. "What -cough- did you say?"

"Go on," the raven suddenly said, smirking smugly. "You can play that with him..."

"...Sasuke-teme!"

"Nani?"

The prince's face was expression-less, but the smirk never escaped his face. The blond growled and rolled his eyes before putting little Taiyo onto the floor, watching as the girl ran towards the small redhead as soon as she was free from her 'mother's' arms. Upon seeing the hyper blond running towards her, a flash of horror glinted in the baby's eyes - and she started crying immediately.

Immediately, Naruto ran towards the girls and picked the redhead up, trying to shush her down. After about a minute or so, the baby just would not stop crying - and her parents got inside the room. At the exact time, the baby stopped crying and was reaching out for her 'mother'. Quickly, the kitsune held the redhead out to his brother and the girl hurriedly scurried out of his hand's and into the arms of the redhead.

"Sh...maa, maa, Natsu-chan..." the redhead said gently. "...what happened here?"

His little brother shrugged. "Dunno. I just let Taiyo-chan out of my arms and she ran to Natsu-chan, then she just cried all of a sudden!"

"...she doesn't like Taiyo-chan then?"

"Eh? But why?" the blond pouted.

They all looked at each other and came out with one conclusion - the hyper blond was _way_ too bouncy for the somewhat-brooding redhead. When she found out about this, Taiyo started ranting on how she could be a great sister and all. Nevertheless, Natsu would just scream and started kicking around whenever she got too close to her. at last, she sighed and hung her head low in defeat.

"...but it's not fair!"

* * *

_Later..._

"Looks like Natsu-chan would be very clever when she grows up, won't she?"

"Yeah...a pessimitic genius..." the redhead rolled his eyes. "Reminds me of certain people..."

"Hey! We're not pessimitic!" the Uchiha siblings said at the same time.

All of them stared at the two of them, turned to each other - and either laughed, giggled, snickered or tried their hardest not to laugh. Veins popped out everywhere around the brother's faces as they got slightly red, both angry and embarrassed. The younger of the two's lover grinned as he pecked on the raven's cheek, trying to calm him down a bit - his brother, being the older one's lover, did the same as well.

"No need to get so moody now, Sasuke," the blond pouted coyly - and two of their kids squealed at that.

"Naruto's right, no need to be moody, Itachi," the redhead agreed, smiling genuinely at the other raven. "Anyways, we should start cleaning up now, kids! Get up, get up, get up! On your feet now, let's go!"

The children all got to their feet, so did the adults. Then, the kids started to clean up the table with the 'supervising' of the redhead while all the adults, including the babies went out of the dining hall, each with a smile planted on their faces - except for the two Uchihas who were still moody from previous. They all headed to the living room **(1)** and waited for the kids to finish their works.

"Kyuubi-kun's being a real nice housewife, isn't he?" the only woman in the room smiled.

"He is," the blond replied, smiling back. "I can still remember, even before we came here, he was such a perfectionist - in a good way, that is. But still, he was a great housewife and brother, and I really admire and appreciate him for that!"

"Lucky Itachi-kun for having Kyuubi-kun then, right?"

"Yep!" he grinned, turning to the slightly blushing raven.

His little brother rolled his eyes. He was still quite pissed from before, and being a usually-mad-for-a-while guy, he just sat at the end of the couch with his cheek resting in his palm, not bothering to join the conversation or to entertain his little baby who were crawling towards him. The little boy got to his father's feet and grabbed the raven's trousers, pulling himself up.

"...Dada," he called with his babyish voice, climbing onto the guy. "Dada?"

Seeing no response whatsoever from the prince, the tiny blond puffed his cheek and pulled a strand of the dark hair. "Dada!"

"Ow!" Sasuke immediately responded. "Wh-? ...Nidji-chan..."

He sighed and took the baby in his arms, relaxing a bit as the boy giggled and played with his long bangs. His spouse noticed this and grinned, inching closer towards him. He then changed his grin to a sweet smile as he took the blond from the raven's arms. Nidji was slightly uneasy when he lost contact with his father, but nevertheless he was happy to be in his 'mother's' arms.

"Mama..."

"What is it, Nidji-chan?"

"Me sweepy..." he said in his tiny voice, yawning.

"Aw...Nidji-chan ish sweepy, ishn't he?" the blond said in a baby accent. "Well, come on then, let'sh go get shome shleep..."

The prince, on the other hand, just smirked and watched as his lover got off the couch and started walking out of the room. He got up as well, bowing slightly to his parents and his brother before following the kitsune. Ourside, they could see that htier children had just finished cleaning up the dining room and was currently running towards the living room - or more probably, towards them.

"We're going back to our room!" the redhead said and turned around - only to have her screeching her feet on the ground with a scream.

She did not manage to stop herself and ran straight into Sasuke. All the other kids just watched as she clumsily picked herself up from the annoyed raven. She then quickly hopped off the prince's body and apologised to him numerous times, hiding behind the kitsune's legs. The guy glared at her lightly before rolling his eyes and sighing, thanks to the blond's stern look.

"Really..." he approached the girl and crouched down in front of her, ruffling her bright red hair. "Be careful next time okay, Akane-chan? Don't run around blindly like that. You could get hurt..."

The redhead smiled brightly and nodded. "Um! Arigato ne, Sasuke-jii-chan! And sorry for bumping into you again!"

"Hn..."

"Tsuki-kun, Taiyo-chan, it's time to go to sleep now," the blond said to his children.

"Yes, Mama!" the blond girl said, turning to the raven behind her. "I'll see you tomorrow, Kuroi-kun!"

Kuroi stared at her stoically and nodded slightly. He then followed his hyper sister towards the living room, his hands in his pockets - which was very peculiar for a three-year-old. The kitsune just watched the little boy with amusement - he really reminded him much of the Uchiha brothers. At this thought, he chuckled slightly, making the prince turn to him in curiosity.

"What's wrong with you, dobe?"

"...nothing," he smiled. "And don't call me that, teme!"

"Hn..."

The boy sighed slightly. "I really can't believe seven years has passed since my brother and I became one with this family..."

"...you're not happy about it?"

"Of course not! It's just that...well, to even think that I got my first child when I was eighteen, all thanks to you...it's just...it seems like a dream to me..." he sighed again and looked at his sleeping baby in his arms.

Suddenly, the raven hugged him and gave him a loving kiss on his temple. "Does this feel like a dream to you?"

"...no..."

"Then it's not a dream," the taller guy smiled. "You, me...our kids...this is all true... Without you, this all would never happen... I wouldn't find the real meaning of love...my father wouldn't be happy again...my brother wouldn't be loving again...your brother wouldn't be loved again...the children wouldn't exist... It's all because of you, Naruto... We are what we are now because of you..."

"...thanks, Sasuke... I love you..."

"Love you too..."

* * *

And that is their story of life...full of chaotic moments, yet so loving and memorable... Happy ever after...or not? Well...after what you all have read, why don't you decide for yourself what will happen the next years in their life! That's all for now, minna-san! Thanks for taking your time to read this story! (bows to everyone who read the story) I love you guys very much!

(((-- owari --)))

* * *

(coughs) Yay! Finally, this story is done! (coughs) Haha! I'm having a fever, so I'm not so healthy! (coughs) But, it's okay! As long as I managed to finish this story for you guys, I'd be so happy! (coughs) Okay, I think stop now since I just got onto the computer about half an hour ago - I had started writing this chappy a couple of days ago! Oh, and it's really long! And I just had to put the note at the end of the story - and this is a very different note! Oh, and I'm not coughing anymore! Yay! Lol! Thanks for reading! Ja ne, minna-san!

**(1) Don't ask me about the living room, I just don't know what it's really called!**


End file.
